True colors
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Au/OOC the night after the ministry Voldemort gone Harry learns he has been used by Albus and his so called friends. He makes new friends who teach him not to get angry, to get even. warn slash ment. child abuse HP/SS
1. prologue

Author note: so warning ahead of time this is AU/OOC which was in the summary, so while I appreciate all readers, if this does not interest you please feel free to read another story. For those who like, please read, enjoy and review. And my grammar sucks some time, so if you need perfect grammar, please find a new story, you are warned here and now

Harry was thought to be unconscious lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary, having been brought back to the school from the ministry. They had believed he had been fed a sleeping potion from Severus but for what ever reason it had not lasted very long. Harry had a strange feeling that the potion he had been given had been fake for some reason and the only reason that Harry had fallen off to sleep was because he was exhausted and had pain potions in him for his injuries. That and the fact he had cried himself to sleep. Tonight should have been the most amazing night, he defeated Voldemort in the ministry of magic and all of the true Death Eaters had been captured and would soon get the kiss, but moments before he had lost his beloved godfather. He knew he still had Remus and the Weasleys as well but he had thought that when the war was done Sirius would be cleared and he would have a family, Sirius the closest thing to a dad that he had.

As he was coming more to himself he realized that he was not alone in the room, well there were two other patients but beyond them. Ginny had injured her ankle and Ron had been attacked by the brains, and they had both ended up in the hospital wing with Harry. Luna, Neville and Hermione had been fortunate to only have minor wounds and they had been released from the wing after a check up when they were returned. Harry was surprised to see that Hermione was there for he could tell it was past midnight and was not as surprised to see the Weasleys there in the room.

For a moment he thought of speaking up, wanting to see Molly and Arthur but for some reason he held his tongue. He knew he had been woken by their voices and he wondered if it had been intentional from Severus who he saw looming off to one side.

Molly looked his way but didn't notice he was awake. "Sirius left him the entire Black fortune? Is the boy not rich enough without it? It should go to family."

Albus sighed. "The boy has no idea and he won't have access till he is eighteen. I have been able to access his real inheritance to pay his relatives all this time."

Real inheritance? Pay his relatives? The headmaster had bee spying his relatives, the people who had locked him in cupboards, starved him and treated him worse then a house elf to take care of him? His relatives had claimed they treated him the way they did because they were forced to feed and clothe him, even though they barely fed him ad he had never had a new piece of clothes till he started school and got clothe for school.

Arthur spoke. "Well surely you'll still have access to those vaults, I mean Molly and I count on our monthly checks from it. I mean he is going back to Surrey."

Albus surprised him. "Unfortunately Sirius adopted Harry to leave him the Black estate and he named his own guardian, Remus Lupin."

Harry listened as he tried to make sense of all of this, as Albus confirmed if it was in a will a werewolf could have custody. Harry could not believe this, Remus was his guardian now, and he had inherited the Black estate, and the Potter fortune was much grander then the one vault he knew of? But it was Arthur's words about him and Molly having taken pay from him for caring for Harry which shook him to the very core. He wondered if they had ever really cared about him at all. He desperately wished he was asleep but he knew he needed to know this, but after losing his godfather tonight, hearing this was more then he could handle.

Hermione spoke up finally. "I for one am glad me and Ron can stop pretending to be friends with the brat. He could of got us killed tonight and other times."

Molly put a hand on her arm. "You know until the trials are over and the talk dies down, you will have to keep it up. But there are no more dangers for you."

The headmaster agreed. "You will get extra pay for danger pay Miss Granger. But with some of the kids of Death Eaters still around and such, we need to continue."

Lying there in bed Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying, not needing to be heard. He knew if they were aware he was awake that they would try to make excuses about what they had said. Whether Severus had done this to hurt him or he had given him the wrong potion, he found himself as painful as this was, he needed to know.

Albus started moving them towards the door. "We need to get some sleep and I have an early meeting with Cornelius to try to stop Remus from getting custody."

Molly made a suggestion. "You know you could always offer to have him stay with us. You don't need him abused any more, and we can keep an eye on him."

The last thing he heard as they left the room leaving him only with those who were asleep, or so he thought, was Albus agreeing it was a good idea. Harry broke down crying as he knew he was alone, his world already torn from the death of his beloved godfather, and now shattered by the truth of what he had just over heard. He was trying to make sense of all of it when he realized he was not alone and Professor Snape was standing next to him.

The man surprised him by sitting down on the bed. "I apologize for making you hear that but you needed to know the truth, once in your life to know it."


	2. Andromeda Tonks

Harry lay there watching Severus, a man who he had once thought would have liked to see him dead, and some how found comfort in the man instead. His entire world was turned upside down and those who cared about him he believed, had turned out to be lying to him all along. He wondered about the other Weasleys, well he really did not know Bill or Charlie. Percy he could see being in this but he prayed the twins were not, and not just because he gave them all his winnings for their shop. The twins were in so many ways closer to him then Ron, he looked at them like big brothers from quidditch and the marauders map and saving him in the flying car though Ron was with them. It would hurt him probably as much as the others combined, if he found out they had betrayed him as well.

This had all been for money, his friends had not really been his friends? They had chosen to come sit with him on purpose on the train, he wondered for a moment if Neville had been as well. But he shook away the thought, if there was one person he knew beyond a doubt was his friend, it was Neville. Neville was made fun of for being weak and clumsy, for his lack of skills in class. But two things he had never lacked were loyalty and honesty, and tonight he had even shown true bravery. Harry doubted that even his gran would not be proud of Neville for what he had faced tonight.

Severus was watching Harry and he felt a pang for the boy, reminded that Harry was Lily's son, his sister's son. When he had started to realize the headmaster was using him he had put it together. He had gone to Lucius and they hoped to be able to protect Harry's interests but they needed Harry to know the truth.

Harry looked at him. "Thank you for telling me the truth Professor. I guess I should be grateful you always hated me openly and never lied to me."

Severus sighed. "Harry I was forced to keep my distance from you by the headmaster. I needed you to hear that tonight so perhaps you'd let me help you."

Shock and confusion flashed through Harry's eyes with those words and he could tell Harry was trying to sort out what he meant. He was amazed at how well Harry was holding it all together. He was not sure he would have if he had found out those he thought cared about him, had been lying and taking money to. Mixed with the death of Sirius, Harry should have been breaking down but he was holding it together so well. Almost too well, it scared him a bit if he was honest.

Harry finally asked. "They said Remus was my guardian but they are going to try and fight it, can they?"

Severus nodded. "They can try but they won't succeed. Lucius has his attorneys on it, and if he can help it, all the money stolen will be returned to you as well."

More confusion danced through Harry so Severus explained he had gone to his best friend some months ago and Sirius after that. He and Sirius had never got along and the man had refused to believe that the headmaster had been betraying Harry. But Severus had convinced him to take some legal precautions, saying it would hurt nothing, and if Severus was wrong then it would make no difference.

Harry was an adopted member of the Black family. He had two sets of guardians growing up, the Dursleys in the muggle world and Dumbledore in the wizard. It was how the man had accessed his Potter vaults. But Sirius had signed some forms to change that, the goblins never caring if he was a fugitive or not.

Severus explained. "He named Andromeda as your magical guardian in case Remus was unable, she is your closest relation, even if Bella and Cissy were around."

Harry knew she was the oldest sister. "I still don't get any of this."

Quickly Severus explained Lucius would use his contacts with the ministry, as he was quite close to Cornelius. Andromeda would have legal control over his money but she was willing to sign over custody of Harry to Lucius so Harry could spend the summer at Malfoy manor. When Remus was released he would be Harry's guardian for Sirius' will would take precedence over blood. Lucius already had his attorneys all over the paper work making sure there was no loop hole to have Remus removed as guardian and even if he was, Andromeda would still have first rights to him over anyone else.

Harry was startled. "You want me to go and live with the Malfoys for the summer? Is this supposed to be better then my relatives?"

Severus sighed. "You and Draco I am sure can mend fences now you know he was a spy. Besides it will be just until Remus is released from the hospital."

Though Harry was not sure how it could be better, and especially when told Severus would be living with them, Harry reluctantly agreed. He assumed if nothing else, he would not be beaten or starved by the Malfoys which was a step up from the muggles.

Severus went to leave but stopped. "You have to play along though. No one can know you know Harry. Officially you will be living with Andromeda."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The headmaster was irate to say the least when he had gone to the ministry. He had been told in no uncertain terms that he would not be able to remove Remus as guardian, the law were clear if a werewolf was named guardian in a will he could be. Besides he was further informed that since been made the Black heir Harry had family and Dumbledore no longer had the right to claim the position as his wizarding guardian. It fell to the closest living relative of Harry and that was Andromeda Black-Tonks who for all legal purposes was his second cousin. Harry had never even met the woman before and he had no idea why Andromeda Tonks would have wanted the boy but he was sure he could convince the woman to come to her senses.

But he had been summoned to the bank before he could go to see the woman and was surprised when he was led into the office of the manager. He was even more surprised when Tonks and her mother were standing there waiting to see him.

The head goblin handed him forms. "You are here by ordered to repay every penny you have removed from the vaults of Harry Potter."

Albus was looking down at the forms and over at the two women. "I am his guardian, I had every right to use the money for his care."

Really he knew he was wrong, he only had the right to touch the money if Harry had been in his care. The money should have been used for his school supplies and such, his trust fund for spending money. But Albus had used the money to fund the Order, pay his relatives and his little friends. Harry had twenty vaults from the Potters alone, it was not like the brat would miss the money. He was one of the bloody richest wizards in Europe when he turned eighteen, making Lucius look like a bloody pauper in comparison to him, when he combined his two.

Andromeda looked at him. "Actually Sirius adopted Harry when he was a baby making me his legal guardian from day one. You never had a right to him."

Albus turned to look at her. "You have never even met Harry. And these changes were made months ago, says right on them. What are you pulling?"

This was Tonks' fault, he was sure, she was of course dating Remus, she had been for a year now. He had always known she was not the most loyal member. She and Moody had always been in the order like Remus to bring down Voldemort but not out of loyalty to him. She must have put her mother up to this. He had no doubt Alastor must have been involved some where, he was the only one in the group with any contacts in the ministry. Besides Andromeda was right, if Sirius' will had been read from the start as it should have been when he was in prison, Andromeda would have been his guardian, but Albus saw that the will remained untouched. All the new forms did was ensure any other members of the Black family like the Weasleys could not contest her right.

Andromeda took some forms from the goblins and called over her shoulder. "I will be at school tomorrow to collect my cousin. I'll expect no trouble of course."

author note: the story is now listed as HP/SS pairing for anyone who missed the change


	3. custody debate

Harry woke up in the morning and though still in the infirmary he thought for a moment surely it had all been a bad dream. But when he noticed the hound pendant around his neck he knew it had not. The necklace had fallen off Sirius before he went through the veil and he had been given it as well as the wolf he also wore, though Remus' was because his other godfather was in the hospital and could not be there with him. Sirius had never taken off the pendant, even when he was in prison he had some how been allowed to keep it. The marauders had all had them, James' destroyed in the house with the rest of the Potter things. Harry knew if he was wearing Sirius', it was not a bad dream, that he had lost his godfather and the last connection he had to his dad and Sirius was badly injured in the hospital.

But memories of what he over heard the night before flooded through his head. He remembered having over heard that the Weasleys had been paid to care for him, and that Hermione was also paid to befriend him. That Severus had told him he would be staying with the Malfoys and that Lucius would be doing all he could to make sure that Harry got the money back that was stolen from him. Harry wished it had been a bad dream, but in knowing it wasn't, he was grateful as much as it hurt him, to know the truth about those who he once believed cared for him. He just once again prayed the twins were loyal, he could not handle their betrayal.

As the door opened and Albus came into the room Harry reminded himself what he had been told. He knew he was supposed to have been asleep the night before anyways and should not have over heard. He was not to let anyone know he knew, at least not yet. Albus had had until recently considered to be a grandfather to him and it had made what he over heard the night before, even worse. He reminded himself he had to play along.

Albus smiled when he saw Harry was awake, ready for him to play nicely. Albus had an appointment with the minister that morning to remove Harry from Remus' custody. The war might be over but there were many things left to be done and he could not lose control of the money, which meant he needed to control Harry.

Albus stopped at the edge of the bed. "You have finally woken Harry, we have all been worried for you. Molly and Arthur should be back up here any moment."

Harry nodded his head. "Any word on Remus sir? I am really worried about my godfather."

Faking concern for the wolf Albus promised he was going to the hospital that day and would send his love to Remus. He had never quite understood why Harry was so close to the man. Albus found a part of himself, a big part, wishing all three remaining marauders had died last night, not just Sirius and Peter. It would solve many problems for him but it seemed luck was just not on his side the night before. But Albus was not a man who would be put down for too long.

Albus took a seat. "You are being released this afternoon and tomorrow you'll take the train and your relatives will be there to collect you as always."

Harry trembled a bit. "Sir, you know about...well the cupboard and the..... I mean can't I go to the Weasleys or stay....."

Shaking his head Albus reminded the boy the Weasleys had two children injured right now who would be their concern of course. Besides Harry had two legal guardians ad in absence of one he had to go to the other. Since Remus was in no shape to take care of him, he would have to live with his relatives. Albus of course needed him to, so he could access some more funds. Headmasters did not make much money and he had log ago run through the Dumbledore family money.

Albus squeezed his hand. "I promise Remus should be out in a few weeks, maybe a month. And I am considering him for DADA professor again in the fall."

Harry doubted that after all he heard but he played along. "Please there has to be some other way, I could live at Grimmauld with the order. I can't go back."

Stubborn to the bone the boy really could not make things simple but Albus spoke with him. He reassured Harry that the Order would keep an eye on him and if by mid August he was not with Remus, he could surely go to the Burrow. Poppy came saying Harry needed to have breakfast and Albus was happy to have an excuse to leave. He would be happy for a reason not to have to have the little brat at Grimmauld that summer.

Cornelius though shocked him when he entered the office demanding Remus removed. "Oh there is a new guardian for Harry but it isn't you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was sure this had to be some kind of bad dream but sure enough the day the students were to leave it was happening. He was sure after talking to the brat the day before he would have him back where he belonged. But Harry was headed for the Tonks' house for the summer and not only had he been cut off from Harry's two estates and trust fund, but ordered to pay back every last knutt with interest. He was forced to sell the one last part of the Dumbledore inheritance there was, their manor and he would lose half of the measly pay he got as headmaster, to the bank every month till he died, to pay Harry back. Molly and Arthur would soon be hit with a blow when they found out fro the bank their house would be taken, for Albus had paid off the mortgage on the Burrow and he doubted the couple had the money to pay it off, unless their sons helped them out some how.

Harry was told that Andromeda would be coming to school to meet with him but he would be taking the train as all students were expected to. He didn't exactly understand but most of what was happening he did not understand. But then again Molly and Arthur were there and their kids were taking the train as well. Harry was anxious to meet Andromeda even if he was not living with her, having been fond of her daughter and always wanting to meet Sirius' favourite cousin.

Albus was grinding his teeth as Andromeda who looked so much like Bella that Harry would have freaked if Tonks was not with her mum, came over and Albus was forced to explain to Harry that Andromeda had claimed custody of him for the summer.

Molly was there though. "I am sure she would understand Harry if you want to stay with us though. I mean right now you need people who know and....."

Andromeda cut her off. "He needs family, and since his adoption by my cousin, I am just that. Besides you have two injured children to be watching over."

Harry noted he had bee told the day before by the headmaster he could not go to the Burrow because of Ginny and Ron and now the couple wanted him to stay. He wondered how badly they were affected if at all by Lucius cutting Albus off from his money. Of course Harry had no idea they faced losing the Burrow.

Tonks hugged Harry. "I will collect you from the train station and bring you to my parent's home. You know Siri would want us to help you through this."

Harry hugged her and felt for the first time some genuine concern, what he had not felt since Severus. "Thanks Tonks."

She walked Harry down to the train with the other students leaving Andromeda to have a little talk with the headmaster. She was of course not surprised that the man had tried to get Harry to go else where, but she loved seeing him put in his place. For a moment as Tonks watched Harry get on the train with Hermione and the red heads she wondered what would happen when the Weasleys lost the Burrow but she was reminded Harry already knew the family had betrayed him all this time.

Hermione watched Harry from across the compartment as the train pulled away from the station. "You really should consider coming with us. You need us."

Harry felt like saying he needed them like a hole in the head. "They are Siri's family and know him better then anyone. I really think I am better there for now."

Though they tried to draw him into conversation the entire ride Harry kept away from it as best as he was able to. His mind was on Remus, on the summer, the betrayal of those sitting with him, and countless other things. His head spun every time he did though, not able to make sense of how life turned out like this. He clutched at the two pedants around his neck and just wished that the marauders were there with him. He saw the twins when they got to the train station and once again after all of the pain and betrayal Harry had just faced, he wondered if they were loyal.

Fred pulled him into a hug before he went to Tonks. "You need anything little brother, even just a laugh, you know you have us. Just send us an owl."

Tonks watched them knowing unlike Harry, the twins had a falling out recently about something with their family. "Come along Harry, mum will be waiting."

She could see how much Harry relied on the twins like brothers and wondered if the twins would still be there if their parents were kicked out onto the street because Harry reclaimed his money. She prayed for her little cousin's sake they would stand by him for she was not sure Harry could take any more, but she was not sure. She apparated Harry to the grounds of her family home and her parents, Ted a friendly bear of a man were waiting, though Lucius would soon come collect him.


	4. debts recalled

The Tonks had a beautiful very muggle bungalow style looking house on some vast land, and was reminded Ted was a muggle born. Tonks confirmed the house had belonged to her muggle grandparents; her grandfather had died when her dad was in school and his mum moved to London. The house had some incredible wards on the property which have made them quite safe if Harry was actually staying with them. But though he was shown Tonks' old bedroom and saw some of his things would be kept there for show, he would not be staying. Andromeda was busy as a healer and her husband with the ministry where he worked, and they had known Harry would be better with the Malfoys or they would have taken him in. Harry was given a portkey which would transport him here if ever he needed to show up when Albus decided to make a surprise visit which they were sure he would.

Harry was informed he would be staying at least two days to make it look good and Andromeda would take him to London the next day. It had not gone unnoticed Harry's clothes were horrible hand me downs. Lucius was going to be paying for the new wardrobe but Andromeda would be taking Harry to the tailor. Though Harry hated accepting charity and he argued he did not need a new wardrobe, it fell on deaf ears. The promise he would be taken to the hospital to see Remus held his tongue. He wanted to see his godfather who he was so worried about, he knew it had only been a few days but after losing Sirius as he had, he needed this.

In the morning he felt a bit odd for the fact he had never even met the couple hit home. They were really nice though and other then being a bit of a neat freak, Andromeda was quite warm and Harry had no doubt that Tonks had got her amazing sense of humour and big heart from Ted. He knew he would not be staying with the couple other then for show but he found himself happy to have a chance to get to know them. Andromeda could tell him so many stories about his godfather.

Harry was feeling like a doll later that morning in the tailor when Tonks showed up. "I had not thought I would see you today."

Tonks shared a look with her mother. "Harry has been summoned with you to the bank, some business the goblins need Harry to see to."

Though the final decision went to Andromeda, the goblins still wanted to meet with the young future Lord, he could not claim his titles till he was seventeen. The issue of the fact that the headmaster had been taking money from him had been handled already. They were not sure what else could be up but they took Harry when he was done with the tailors to the bank, promising this would not stop their word to take him to see Remus. If it took too long before visiting hours were over, they were sure Lucius or Severus would take him the next day.

Harry was surprised when he found all the Weasleys even Ginny and Ron, except the twins, waiting for him in the room. He wondered what they were doing there and wondered if they had perhaps had been brought by Albus to try and convince him to hand over the money.

The goblin looked at Harry as he sat. "Harrison Potter-Black I understand. I have asked you to come to sort out the issue of a repayment of your money."

Molly looked at Harry. "Honestly Harry we did not know the money came from you. Our house was about to be taken and Albus loaned us the money to keep it."

Harry looked down at the forms and realized the couple were about to lose the Burrow. It seemed the bank had tracked the fact that a good chunk of the money that Harry had stolen from him, had been given to the couple. He remembered hearing them talk, and he had known they had been paid by Albus to take care of him but some how he had never registered the fact that the money they were paid with had been his. He knew Albus stole from him, but he had not put it together. He was reminded he had been told by Severus and Lucius for safety's sake he could not allow them to know the truth just yet.

The goblin handed him the deed to the house. "It has been signed over to you and all their wages will be garnished until you have been paid back all the money."

Ron looked at Harry. "Harry you know we are innocent in this. You have offered us help before. You know dad can't afford to lose even more money."

There had been a time when Ron was right and Harry would have offered them the money they had stolen from him. There was a time he had loved these people and thought that they had loved him. But their betrayal hurt him worse then the headmaster ever could have. And it took everything in him to remember his promise.

Andromeda saw him struggling. "I suggest no garnishing. Harry will keep the deed and the family can pay him a sizable rent, to start paying off the debt."

Molly looked ready to protest but Arthur quieted her and the boys. "That seems fair. Please know Harry we are appalled that the money was taken from you."

He allowed himself to be taken into their arms and he wondered what excuse the headmaster would try to make. He obviously knew when the bank went after the money that Harry would find out. He assumed the headmaster would just claim he had used the money only to help the order, not to pay off the Weasleys and his relatives, and that he had every intention of paying him back every thing he had touched. Or perhaps he would claim Sirius had given him permission.

Molly hugged him. "Thank you for understanding, you know you are our son, we love you. Now we expect a visit from you some time soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was shaking when he left the bank or he could not believe the Weasleys and how thick they had laid it on. He knew what a fool he had been in the past and he could not believe they actually thought he believed their little story. Well he guessed he could, for he believed them for years, and if Severus had not revealed the truth to him in the infirmary, he would have likely believed them still. Harry had always thought that the family was far too honest to ever betray someone. He had noticed that the twins were not with them and he once again found himself wondering if they were a part in this, but held to the hope they were not.

It seemed though Albus was not going to wait long to answer's Harry's question how he would explain what he was doing with the money. He knew it would be even harder then with the Weasleys to pretend he believed the man but he would do his best.

Albus hugged him. "I am glad to see you my boy. I understand you were at the bank with Molly and Arthur. I know this must have been a shock to you my boy."

Harry nodded. "I understand though. I mean if I had known they would lose their house, I would have offered the money myself. I don't want them to be evicted."

Actually part of Harry wanted to kick them out on the street on their asses but for now he couldn't. But Albus of course smiled and assured the boy that he had known that, and had known James and Lily whose money he had used would have approved as well. Lily was such a loving woman and would not have wanted a family to be out on the streets, especially one who had cared for Harry. Of course Harry did not mention he knew the couple's house had been paid of by Albus when Harry was ten, long before the couple had even met Harry.

Albus sighed. "Harry this was a misunderstanding with the bank. Your parents and Sirius were always happy to fund the order. I hope you know I never stole."

Harry put on the most sincere fake smile he could. "Of course sir. I know my parents and godfather were so dedicated to the cause. And I trust you."

The man visibly relaxed and assured Harry that now the war was over and he no longer had to run the order, all the money would be repaid to Harry. He had only Harry and of course the rest of the world's best interests at heart and if he had more money of his own he would have funded the order himself. But being a lowly professor and then headmaster, he lived a far more humble life then he would have if he had gone into politics or something.

When he was gone Andromeda reminded him of his godfather and offered to take Harry if he wanted, to see the twins. She knew he had been thinking about them since they were not at the bank. She had a feeling from her daughter that the twins would not disappoint Harry but she knew she needed to hear it from them himself.

Tonks had joined them and she whispered. "I know it was hard for you to do, but you won't always have to pretend. You will get them back one day I promise."


	5. needed assurances

Fred and George were a bit surprised when Tonks had come and asked if they would have Harry for dinner that night but they had been happy to. But first Harry was going to the hospital to see his godfather before visiting hours were over with. Remus had been told of course that Harry would be staying with the Malfoys, Tonks having told her boyfriend the entire truth. Harry smiled when he had found out Remus and Tonks were dating seriously, and was reminded if they married it would make his legal second cousin nearly his stepmother, or what ever title she would have. Harry loved the idea, he could see when he had been at Grimmauld last summer that there had been an attraction between the two of them and Harry wanted nothing more then for Remus to be happy.

As they headed for the hospital Harry did not know yet but Remus would be teaching DADA in the fall. The headmaster had been just trying to placate Harry and had no intention of hiring him but Lucius had seen to the hiring of the man to replace Umbridge. As the head of the governors and having Fudge in his pocket, it was easy enough and now that his role in the end of the war was known, there would be few protests from parents. Lucius had every intention of being at school all the time if not permanently, the school governors having wanted someone there. He could have taught DADA but he thought Harry could use having Remus there.

Harry was ushered into a plush private room, paid for by Lucius since Harry could not. He would have been in the dungeon like werewolf cells otherwise and Harry would not have been able to visit him. He knew how much he owed Lucius for doing this for his beloved godfather, and actually found himself happy to be heading for the manor the next day. He had a feeling if nothing else living with the Malfoys could teach him how to get sweet revenge on those who had betrayed him.

Remus saw him come in and his entire face lit up. "Oh cub, I have missed you so much."

Harry bent down and hugged him, tears fighting to come. "I have missed you too Moony. You're my only family left."

As Harry sat down Remus touched the pendants hanging around Harry's neck, one of which was his own. He had sent it for Harry before he had been taken to the hospital, to give his cub something to hold on to. It was killing him to be away from Harry right now, for they were both desperately struggling with the loss of Sirius and he wished more then anything he could be there to offer his cub some comfort. He knew though he would be lucky to be out by Harry's birthday though Lucius had told him about the fact he would get Remus the DADA job in the fall.

Remus sighed. "You have family now. I know the loss of Sirius and all the rest you have learned is hard, but you have more then just me."

Harry nodded. "Andromeda and Ted have been great, they have told me lot of stories of Siri. But I want you Moony."

Wiping some of the tears Remus assured Harry he would have him. He had not been like Sirius, he had believed when he was told that the headmaster had been lying and stealing from Harry all of this time. He had helped convince Sirius to sign the forms to protect Harry and make sure Andromeda would have him if Remus did not. He had been worried he would die in the ministry and though he was alive, the paper work had come in handy. He knew his poor cub had been told about the betrayal of his friends, well in fact had heard them admit it out loud. He knew how it felt, he had off course felt the betrayal of Peter, but his ran much deeper.

He squeezed Harry's hand. "I know you have been told you need to play nice for now, but I promise you'll have your day. You are a mini marauder after all."

Harry managed a tiny smile from that. "I hope it does not take too long. I hated having to actually pretend to trust them today. I wish I could have evicted them."

Remus shared his godson's wishes, thinking it would have served the family right. He never understood why the couple had seven children when they could obviously not pay to feed and house all of them. He knew what it was like not to have much money, but if he had been wed, he would have considered that when thinking kids. He promised Harry he would be by his side when he kicked them to the curve. Remus was not sure about the older boys but he was able to reassure Harry on one part.

He smiled. "The twins are too much like the marauders Harry, you know they will be loyal. They had a falling out, I have a feeling it may in part have been over you."

Harry had thought the twins did not talk to their family because of the shop alone but he held some hope in hearing that. "I really hope you're right."

Tonks had come to join them for a bit and Remus revealed that the two of them were talking wedding plans though there was no ring yet. Harry knew they were just trying to distract him with a happier thought and he was grateful for it. Harry reluctantly got up as hours were ending to join Andromeda at the door but Remus stopped his girlfriend for a moment from leaving the room. She knew they were both worried about the same thin, how well harry seemed to be holding it all together.

He kissed her. "Please make sure he isn't alone. I have a feeling soon, if not days maybe weeks, this is going to hit him. And I wm worried I won't be there yet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The twins were waiting when Harry arrived and they had never been so happy to see him before. They had found out that their parents had been summoned to the bank and faced losing their house. They had learned a few months before that their parents and siblings had taken money from day one to care for Harry. The twins had always been friends with him anyways and Albus seemed to never see the need to pay them for it. It was the reason, not the shop, they had not spoken to their parents since just after Christmas. He had found out bout Albus when their dad was released from the hospital and they had over heard their parents and the headmaster speaking about how Arthur's medical bills had been paid for. They could not believe their parents who always said they were poor but honest, had been stealing from Harry all of this time or that Ron and Ginny had been lying to Harry.

They had been relieved to hear that Harry had been removed from the relatives and from his family as well. They were a bit shocked to learn that he would be with the Malfoys for Tonks had told them quite a bit when she was assured they could be trusted. They had sworn that the brother they had risked major trouble rescuing with a flying car a few years ago was worth any other trouble they might need to face for him.

When Harry came in they were expecting to see him broken down but he was holding it together well. They knew he was being forced to put on a front as their family and the headmaster could not know he knew. But he seemed to be dealing with Sirius' death well, and they were reminded how well he had hid the abuse he suffered.

Fred noticed Harry seemed reluctant and unsure, likely scared. He went to him. "I should be hurt little brother you ever thought we might be involved with that crap."

Harry looked guilty and relieved at the same time. "I didn't want to, I mean like Neville, but I wasn't sure. I mean I trusted the others and.....I'm sorry....I should......"

George rescued him cutting him off with a hug and assuring Harry after having his entire world turned upside down, they more then understood. But they assured their little brother he had more loyal friends out there the them and Neville and Luna. If nothing else, the original dream tem was on his side, Angie and Alicia dating the twins still and Harry had remained in contact with Oliver. Katie was still in school and they were sure she would prove true.

Fred pushed him down into a chair. "You know you came to the right place. I mean you may have to hide you know the truth but you can still have some fun."

George agreed. "I mean between living with Draco this summer and us, I think we can teach you some espionage, make them hurt where it counts."

Having been told Remus would be at school as well they thought it was perfect. The twins would not be at school but he would have Draco and likely some new Slytherin fans for the only worrisome ones were gone. He could definitely use them to his advantage, to get some pay back. And Remus was sure to over look his new position from time to time to let his marauder side out. Their silent backer they assured him always had access to their supplies.

Dinner was probably the most relaxed Harry had been since before the ministry and for a time he was genuinely able to laugh and forget the pain. He was plotting pranks and such to perform on his former friends but still it was a good laugh.

But before he left Fred hugged him seriously. "If you need a big brother for anything you know we're just an owl away. We promise, for anything, even a shoulder."


	6. new allies

Two days after he had left school Harry was set to leave for Malfoy manor, or as set as he could imagine being. He knew Andromeda and Ted were extremely busy right now with work and had taken the two days off to be there for Harry. And he reminded himself that his godfather would be released soon enough as well. But it still seemed odd to him that he would be living with the Malfoys for the summer. He knew Lucius and Draco had been spies, he still did not know them and was not sure he trusted them all that much. Narcissa had been a true Death Eater and had received the kiss along with her sister Bella, Andromeda the only one on their side. Draco had never been on good terms with his mother and Lucius had his suspicions she had tried to kill their son more then once, something Severus told Harry. He assured Harry that Lucius and Draco would welcome him.

Severus had explained that while Harry would have to remain a Gryffindor for he could not re-sort without blowing his cover, Draco and his friends were willing to over look that. Lucius would make sure that Harry could live with Remus instead of in the dorms, for it was allowed if you had a parent who was on the staff. With time Harry would be allowed to reveal the truth and they knew it would be safer for Harry outside of Gryffindor, besides not having people spying on him. Not to mention the simple fact that after not having family for so long, it would be nice for Harry to be close with Remus, and Tonks when the two were wed.

Harry had one last breakfast with Andromeda and Ted who he had got to know real well. Andromeda reminded him that he would be coming from time to time for the world needed to believe he was living there. Besides he was family thanks to Sirius and he would always have a place there with them.

Andromeda kissed him before he left. "You are welcome back here anytime and when Dori and your dad get married you know you'll be our grandson."

Ted nodded and hugged the boy. "Adopted cousin or honorary step grandson, you know you're a Black my boy. We'll expect you to visit even after this summer."

Assuring the couple who until two days ago he had never even met but who he felt close to now, that he agreed with all of that, he left with Tonks. They had bonded over talk of Sirius for Andromeda had so many stories of her cousin when they were growing up but it had gone further. He could tell the couple cared about him and as they apparated to Malfoy manor Tonks confirmed that and said her parents would be happy if Harry considered them grandparents when her and Remus wed. She said they would settle for Aunt and Uncle, as she knew he would never call her Mom, but he was definitely a member of their family. For Harry who until recently all he had was the Dursleys, he would be happy to have grandparents, though he was sure he would continue with Aunt and Uncle as titles.

Malfoy Manor was even more imposing then Harry had imagined, some huge Gothic manor with four wins which made Grimmauld look like a shack. He had been told there were a pitch and stables as well as muggle conveniences added since the war like an entertainment centre and pool. If nothing else, he would never be bored.

Lucius was waiting for him in the doorway. "Welcome Harry, I know you were a bit cautious about this but I promise that we don't bite."

Harry laughed a bit. "I really appreciate you taking me in, and all the help with my money and with Remus. I mean the private room you paid for meant a lot."

Ushering him inside Lucius reminded him Sirius and Harry were his family by marriage. He may have been forced into an arranged marriage with a woman who he never loved and had helped capture and had over for the kiss, but he had embraced her family. Draco did not have family on his side to reach out to and in the last few months he had made peace with Andromeda before the war had even ended and of course Sirius. He had worked with the man and Tonks while in the Order as he had been a spy of course as log as Severus had been, even if Harry had not known until recently.

Harry was shown into a bedroom up on the second floor next to Draco's and across from Severus, told the room on his other side was ready for Remus when he was okay. The room was in Slytherin colors and Lucius offered to change them over but Harry stopped him.

Harry admitted. "Green was always one of my favourite colours growing up. I know I have to remain red and gold at school but I can take the green."

Lucius smiled. "How about we allow the elves to settle you in? Draco and a few of his friends are outside and I am sure you could join them on the pitch."

Suddenly a bit nervous Harry was not sure what would happen. He reminded himself that he had thought hanging out with Draco would be good for him. If nothing else Draco could show him how to get good revenge, even the twins had said the same thing to him. With Draco and his Dad at school and the twins an owl away he thought that he would likely be able to find a way of getting revenge on his former friends without blowing his cover. Besides he was going to live here all summer, he would have to face Draco some time and he assumed that Draco's friends would be around a lot as well.

Severus shared a look with Lucius as they took him down to the pitch. Like Remus they were concerned for Harry had not had a melt down since the night Sirius died. He had his entire world turned upside down and he seemed to be holding it together a bit too well. They knew he would break eventually and would need the support of someone but for now they thought it would be good if he settled into his life here and perhaps started to work on making some new friends and support.

Draco eyed Harry as he came over with Blaise and Pansy, Harry relieved they were the only two there, not the goons. "Got here I see."

Harry snorted. "If you have to ask that I can see why always beat you on the quidditch pitch, your eyesight must need some work."

There were a few jokes made at Harry's expense about him and being a lion but Harry gave as good as he got. Lucius and Severus were watching and thought with relief Harry would fit in well enough with Draco and his friends. It was a shame that they could not have Harry re-sorted in the fall, at least not until it was safe for Harry to admit he knew the truth. But they hoped when all the emotions and problems Harry had been hiding from since he lost his godfather and found out all the lies, came crashing down on him, he would be able to rely on them and not just Remus, to help him deal with it all.

Lucius clapped Severus on the back and steered him inside. "Enough worrying about our new ward for now. Some flying and banter with the boys will do him good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had been a bit surprised when he found out Harry was coming to live with them that summer but he had understood. He thought Harry was cool enough, in spite of being a lion that is and he thought away from his little groupies he would probably be not bad to hang out with. He had not been that shocked to find out that Harry's friends had been lying to him and always thought that Gryffindor had the loyalty of a stick. It would at least make the summer interesting to say the least, and his friends like Blaise and Pansy, well the later his girlfriend, had been willing to come over and perhaps hang out with him. Crabbe and Goyle would to but both were dealing with the fact that like Draco, they had lost a parent to the kiss and were both away right now. Theo and Daphne had been the only ones their age who had supported their Death Eater parents and would have gone that way.

Harry turned out to be pretty quick on his feet and he passed the little test the three Slytherins had given him. Draco admitted Harry could have perhaps been a good Slytherin. He knew Harry could not re-sort for of course his relationship with the Malfoys had to remain a secret for now but he would not be opposed to hanging out with him in the fall either. Harry had a number of good qualities including the access to some of the best prank supplies ever.

Pansy looked at Harry before they went in for dinner. "I assume we could hang out with you, but we really need to see to that hair and perhaps your eyesight as well."

Harry groaned when he heard her. "If being friends with you guys means I get to become your Barbie doll, maybe I should reconsider."

Though he had sounded serious Harry did laugh and he admitted he had a new wardrobe coming his way from the tailors. Harry utterly refused to let them grow out his hair for him though but Pansy was heard to make a comment bout she would have it grown out before the summer was over. Draco snorted and told Harry he might as well give in for his girlfriend could be stubborn as a Malfoy about certain things and fashion was one of them oddly enough.

Draco turned to Harry when the others were gone after dinner. "Past the test, I guess you can hang out with us. Maybe we can help you out a bit in the fall."

Harry smirked at him. "Well the twins did think you could give me a hand. I men who better to help me get revenge then the Slytherins."

Though they were not sure the boys planning pranks which could end up with trouble was the best idea, Lucius reminded Severus that Draco knew he could pull pranks as long as a teacher was not the target. And right now Harry having a some what healthy outlet for his feelings of betrayal, would do him some good.


	7. unwelcome visits

It had been a few weeks since Harry had settled into life at the manor. He had received his OWLS and though not surprised he failed history and divination, he was stunned to get three O's, having expected only DADA but got charms and to his shock potions, E in the others. Severus was going to pair Harry and Draco for he thought it would be just another way for the boys to be able to be friends without the world knowing Harry knew the truth. They kept telling Harry that he needed to pretend he did not know the truth until it was safer but they had never really explained when that would be. For now Draco was keeping him busy with talk about the pranks and things that they could pull on his so called friends and since Harry would be living with Remus in the school year he would not have to watch his back. For all intensive purposes he would only be a Gryffindor for quidditch and other then beating him on the field. Draco and his friends assured him they would let him hang out though Pansy had not given up on her hopes of giving Harry a make over some time.

Harry was surprised one day about two weeks in when he and Draco were about to take a ride and Severus came out to find them. He had received word from Ted that the headmaster was about to pay Harry a visit at their house and Harry would need to be there for it of course. They had made the portkey could Harry could travel easy enough back and forth so if this happened they could send Harry right back there. He wondered what excuse the headmaster had, for he had never come to check on Harry previous summers and now he suddenly seemed interested in him. Harry of course knew why but the headmaster was not aware that Harry knew of course. Harry knew without asking what was up for he saw the portkey. He shared a look with Draco and Severus as a promise to do what was needed, and activated it.

Harry arrived in the bedroom that he had lived in for the two days he was there and he stashed the portkey away. He headed off into the kitchen where Ted hugged him and pointed out the window where the headmaster was coming up the walk way. Harry grimaced when he noticed the man had brought re-enforcements with him, in the form of Hermione and Ron, Ron fully recovered from the attack of the brains.

Ted squeezed his arm. "Well at least we have an excuse to see you. We did not think we would until the birthday party for you here in a few weeks."

Harry, who had never had one, was to have two parties, a fake one here and a real one at the manor. "I have missed you too."

The older man smiled and he led Harry outside where his wife was greeting their visitors. Ted had never been fond of the headmaster and his wife was the same. They had never joined the order because of it and they knew their daughter only had because she was an auror and wanted to fight Voldemort. Like Moody, her loyalty always lie with the light side and not with the headmaster, one of the reasons she had been so active in helping Harry with all of this, well and Remus of course. The couple had never had the man come to visit before but they were fine with it as long as Harry was safe.

Harry looked at his former friends and reminded himself he had to play nice. These were still supposed to be his best friends and until it was safe he had to keep it that way. He was reminded though of one of the pranks that he and Draco had already decided to use and kept that in mind as he greeted the two of them.

Albus turned to Harry. "We are here to invite you Harry to the Burrow. I know you said no before but just for a week or so, to celebrate your birthday."

Harry looked at the Tonks and back. "Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted are having a birthday for me, I am sure Ron and Mione you got the invitations already."

Of course they had, them as well as Neville and Luna and his quidditch buddies had been invited. He had hoped with the twins and his old buddies it would be bearable being around these two, not able for obvious reasons to have Draco or any of his new friends. But the Malfoys would have a party for him later on. He had no desire to celebrate his birthday with the Weasleys. He may have once upon a time but he had even when he had not known the truth, never been allowed to leave the house until August, celebrating every birthday alone at Privet Drive. Of course the headmaster would always use the excuse of the war to keep that at bay.

Hermione smiled. "You know we will change the invitations. The Burrow has a pitch after all. Besides you know Mr and Mrs Weasley would love to have you."

Albus agreed. "Andromeda and Ted I am sure understand as much as they are your family now, the Weasleys are too. You need your old family and friends around."

The couple knew there was no real way to protest it and as much as Harry hated to admit it he knew he would have to agree to go. Harry would have jumped at the chance to spend the summer with the family. He knew there was a chance they would try and convince him to spend the rest of the summer there, but he wouldn't. He would agree to spend a week with them before his birthday. When Albus argued he should stay longer he reminded the man his godfather was expected to be out of the hospital not long after that and he wanted to be with him as soon as he could.

Ron beamed. "You know Bill and Charlie are still in the country, both jobs here now. You have not got a chance to see much of them before."

Hermione nodded. "Bill and Fleur are engaged to be married they just announced. You remember her, I mean you saved her sister from the lake and all."

As they spoke Harry wondered about the two older brothers for they had both been well done school before the Weasleys came into his life. He had his suspicions Percy may have been involved in all of this but the older two he had his questions about. He just wished the twins would be at the Burrow with him but he knew it would raise too many questions if they suddenly decided to patch bridges with their family after not speaking to them in months now. He just hoped he could use their bedroom or something for some how the thought of sharing the orange bedroom with Ron again was enough to make his head spin.

Harry was forced to spend most of the day there for Albus invited the three of them to lunch himself and Harry kept thinking about pranks to get through it. The headmaster told him one of the Weasleys would come and collect him from the house a week before his birthday and bring him. Back at the manor Harry explained what had happened and everyone angered that there was little else Harry could do.

Severus clapped him on the back. "It is only a week and your proper birthday and your godfather will be waiting when you get back, well Remus a day or two after."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry returned to Andromeda and Ted's the night before he was to head to the Burrow. Tonks and Moody were coming for dinner, Moody having become good friends with the couple as he trained their daughter who he considered the closest thing to a child he would ever have. Harry was happy there were members of the Order he could trust beyond those he lived with, having found the spies seemed the most trust worthy. He had never really got the chance till last summer to get to know the real Moody though he had actually liked the fake for the first while, but the man could grow on him he decided.

The morning after breakfast Harry saw a red head coming his way and he was surprised to see it was Bill. He would have thought that Arthur or Molly would have come, and again he had questions of the two older boys. Bill stayed for a slight talk with the couple before he whisked Harry away but on the bus to his shock, even more when he brought up the question of money and thanking Harry for letting his parents keep the house.

Harry eyed him oddly. "Your parents never meant me harm and I would not take their house from them. They after all have taken such good care of me."

Bill was not buying it though. "I know how close you are to the twins. But for the sake of my siblings and me who grew up there, thank you for not taking it."

Harry sat there in silence watching Bill and wondering how much he knew, and how much he suspected Harry knew. Bill said nothing more but Harry was reminded that he had saved Bill's soon to be sister in law and wondered if that would affect Bill at all. He reminded himself to stay on edge around him for he had never known him before other then a bit in the summer and he would not be smart to let his guard down. The rest of the family though soon had his attention when he got there.

Molly smiled. "Since Bill and Charlie are home Harry space is a bit tight so you will be staying with Ron up in his room of course. He'll show you up."

Harry hid the grimace and turned to his former best friend. "Like old times."

He was reminded there was plenty of room but he assumed Fleur would not be camping in with Hermione and Ginny, as he had seen her there. He assumed she was in the twins' room for he had no doubt Molly and Arthur would never let her share a room with Bill there till they were married. As Harry put his bag down in the room at the top, he reminded himself it was only for a week. If he had lived in a cupboard for years, he could survive a week with Ron.


	8. Burrow stay

Harry looked around the orange bedroom wishing there was some where else he could have been, he would have slept in the shed. He still did not get why this was safer for him, he honestly hated when people said those words, they never seemed to explain them. He had been left with his abusive relatives for his safety; he had faced Quirell because it was safer the students did not know about the stone. He had once believed they loved him and they thought they were doing what was right, but he had found out they had been lying to him all this time. But he knew Remus and as much as he never thought he would say this, he had come to trust the Malfoys and Severus and he knew they were trying to protect him. They would with time tell him more, they had already told him more then the headmaster ever had, they had been honest with him even when they had known it would hurt him. He reminded himself it was just a week and he would be back with them at the manor and soon enough his godfather would be there as well, that was all that mattered.

He heard Molly calling for him to come down and join them and groaned, wondering what she had in store, worried about his motives. He was reminded that he owned this house and they were all too aware that he could kick them out at any time he chose to do so, well Andromeda could, but she would do as he asked. They of course had no idea he knew the truth about them and thought he actually believed them, believed the lies that he had believed all these years, that they cared about him. As he walked down through the house he wondered just how much in the house he had also bought. He never quite understood why the Weasleys had so many kids; they obviously could not afford them, especially now he learned they would have not even had a house if they had not taken his money.

He found the family down in the kitchen and he could see that dinner was on the table. He noticed a look from Bill and after the bus ride he found himself wondering. He found himself hoping maybe Bill could be trusted, for even though he barely knew Bill, he would have found some relief. He still was wishing for the twins.

Ginny looked up when they were all seated at the table. "Where are Dad and Percy Mum? Surely we are not having dinner without them tonight."

Molly looked up from where she was ladling out the food. "You know your father and bother have been working more hours lately."

Harry had a feeling as he was handed some food that this was not some casual talk. He even noticed that while the food was still abundant it was not the same quality it had been before. He wondered if the family had decided to lay in on thick in an attempt to convince Harry who they were still sure had never found out the truth about them, to stop making them pay him rent or at least lower their rent. From what he had been told they were actually paying reasonable especially with Bill, Percy and Charlie all living at home and supplying money. Really they only had two kids who needed to be under their roof any more.

Bill shot a look at his mother. "Father has been putting in over time since the war was over. You know if he ever took the promotion he was offered, he'd make more."

Molly shot her oldest son a look. "You know what your father thinks of that department besides it would have detracted away from family time and the order as well."

Looking down at his food Harry refused to be drawn into the conversation going on between them. He knew Bill and Fleur were to be married in the Fall and were already looking for a house and that Percy had moved home recently but likely would not be long. He was not sure what Charlie did since he came back to the UK. There were no dragons he was aware of but he had been told Charlie had some job in the country. Perhaps he was doing something in quidditch, he was always good.

A few times through dinner they tried to draw him into the conversation and to be polite he did for a moment or two here and there and then slipped back out of it. He had no great desire to play nice with these people or to be convinced into taking it easy on them.

Molly looked at Harry when she was giving out seconds. "You barely have touched the food Harry. You should not let such good food go to waste."

Harry put on the best polite smile he could as he stood. "I'm sorry Mrs Wesley, the food is delicious but I have no appetite. I think I need some fresh air."

Escaping out into the gardens Harry sunk down onto a bench and prayed they would leave him alone for a while. He knew it was too much to ask for that they would keep their distance for the evening. He heard a few of them coming from the house but also the voices of Arthur and Percy coming up the front walk, loudly talking about work and the stress of all of the over time that they were being forced to put in lately.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Fleur. "My room is free for the evening. I told Molly I am going to London. You can hide there if you need too."

Harry sent her a grateful look. "Thanks Fleur."

She simply squeezed his shoulder and after kissing her fiancé she took off with a bag. He was reminded she worked for the bank in London since she moved from France. She had been living with the Weasleys since the final battle, not having a place of her own but he got the impression she never got along well with them. He wondered if Harry was just an excuse to get away from her future in laws for a while. Either way he was grateful to escape to her rooms and was surprised when he found his things had been moved down there. He warded the doors and slumped down on the bed, praying that the week would go by fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed Fleur either needed a bad break from her in laws or she was trying to help Harry for she had stayed away the full week. Bill was gone a lot and Harry assumed he was likely missing his fiancé. Harry would have liked to have one red head he found himself trusting around, but he was grateful for the private room. Ron and Hermione were constantly trying to get him to come out and talk or play quidditch, Hermione to help him with home work, but he made excuses. Other then meals he avoided the other floors of the house like the plague.

He had found a stash of the twin's former product under a floor board and had used them to booby trap his room. The few times the traps had gone off Molly or the family assumed that they had been left by the twins and they activated them. The first real laugh Harry had since coming came when Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sported pink hair and purple polk a dots for the rest of the day when they had tried to go into the wardrobe when he had been in the bathroom.

On his birthday at the strike of midnight a Malfoy elf had appeared with a cupcake and wishes from those friends he had left at the manor. He knew he would have gifts and a proper party waiting when he got back. He just wished he could be there with them that day and with Moony.

At breakfast Molly presented him with pancakes before the party, though they were chocolate chip. "Your favourite. Happy birthday."

Harry could have pointed out blueberry were his but he held his tongue on it. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, they smell amazing."

The only relief of the day came was when Andromeda and Ted came as well as Neville and Luna, and Oliver and Katie. Oliver and Katie would be at his real birthday as well for they knew the truth, but they had come to be there for him today. Angelina and Alicia could not for they were dating the twins. Harry knew more then Oliver, he could find comfort in the fact the friends who had been invited he could count on, unlike those housing him for the past week now.

Oliver handed him a practice snitch for his birthday and it was signed but Harry noticed that it was not signed but the members of the United as some would have expected. The autographs on it meant far more to Harry then signatures from a professional team.

Oliver hugged Harry. "Just a reminder we might be done school but we have your back, and Katie still around for another year. Your back, on and now off the field."


	9. true friends

Harry found that after a week he was not able to escape from the Burrow, especially after there was a sudden influx of patients at the hospital with the spotting flu. Andromeda was of course a healer and Albus had argued since she would not be home very often, Harry should stay put. Tonks and her dad pointed out they could have handled Harry but once again their need to ensure no one was aware that Harry knew the truth about all of this, won out. But he was promised that Remus was about to be released and that there would be no stopping him leaving then of course. They had yet to tell the headmaster they would be living at Malfoy Manor and Harry wondered how that one would be explained away but he would just be eternally grateful to have Remus and be away from these people. Bill had been in London for three days now and Harry was almost wishing Fleur would take her room back so Harry would have a more assuredly friendly face around the house.

He had been growing tired of the room and had finally decided to venture out two evenings after he had been meant to leave. The rest of the house was in the sitting room listening to the WWN or so he thought and he found it was a nice cool evening out in the back gardens. As he sat there he thought how he had once thought he would have given anything in the world to be staying here at the Burrow. He would have played quidditch all day with his fried, been filled with food from Molly and he would have been on top of the world. That was all before that world came crashing down on him in the infirmary of course.

Charlie had noticed Harry come out the back door and sat watching him for a time. He could see Harry was wearing a stag pendant around his neck and he was aware that it had come from Harry's godfather; he had seen the man wearing it before he had died.

Harry turned as he heard him coming. "I was just going back inside."

Charlie stopped him in his tracks though. "That's a shame for I had a letter for you from Oliver but if you don't want it...."

Harry turned back to look at him surprised and Charlie handed him it. He explained that he had in fact gone back to his first love of quidditch. He was well past the days when he could have played professional, he had been off the broom too long, but he was working with the United. He had become one of the assistant coaches for the team and worked with their seeker and reserve seeker. He had found since returning from Romania for the war, he had missed the UK and had not wanted to leave.

Harry was surprised the letter had come from Oliver through Charlie and looked to see if it was still sealed. Charlie laughed and assured Harry that it was, Oliver had sent it with Charlie for he knew he could trust Charlie. He had received no mail since he had come for they were worried it would have been tampered with.

Charlie sat down with him. "You think Bill was the only friendly face around here did you? We're not all money loving pricks. Some of us are like the twins."

Harry shot a nervous look at him for people were not supposed to know he knew. "I don't know what you're talking about Charlie. I understand your parents....."

Cutting him off Charlie explained that he and Oliver had been dating for the past few months. Oliver had told Harry he had new boyfriend but had not said his name. Oliver was one of his few friends who knew the truth, and mainly because the Dream team had long ago guessed it. The twins had suspected when they were in school and had their fellow team mates helping keep an eye on their little brother. Neville and Luna had no idea but he never doubted their loyalty for a moment.

What Charlie had told him was confirmed by Oliver in the letter who apologized for not telling Harry sooner. Oliver reminded Harry of his real birthday party coming up and assuring him that if he needed a good laugh or someone to watch his back till he was out of there, Charlie would have it.

Harry eyed the second oldest brother. "I get how you have found out and I think it is cool you're with Oliver. But what about Bill?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess he always had his doubts, seeing the influx of money beyond dad's work. And of course Fleur owes you her little sister's life."

Though Harry felt like reminding him Gabrielle had been in no real danger he had not known it at the time. The two eldest brothers like the twins had suspicions, Charlie's confirmed by his boyfriend, but it was only the twins who had actually confronted their family on it. Charlie had never been certain and he had only recently started to see Oliver and realized it was the truth. Harry looked at Charlie and knowing he was a good guy or so it seemed, thought they were a good match.

Harry went to go back inside but turned back around. "I consider Oliver, like the twins, a big brother. You hurt him and I will have to hex you."

Charlie could tell Harry was quite serious as he was when he responded. "I promise not to hurt him. Besides the rest of your original team has threatened as well."

Heading into the house Harry was not surprised, for some reason the seven of them had been more then just a team. The twins and the girls, well minus Katie, were dating and Harry knew Katie had hopes of joining Oliver on the United next summer or going for another team if she did not make it. Charlie had a few worries, even if Oliver was an only child like Harry, he had a number of honorary siblings who had his back including two of Charlie's brothers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was relieved when two days later word had come that he would be getting to leave the Burrow finally, it had been nearly two weeks now. He was not sure if the flu epidemic had disappeared and he could pretend to go home with Andromeda, or what had happened. He was just grateful, even if Charlie had proved a friend, to be getting out of the house. He had found his former friends and even Molly was more snoops the he suspected and he ran out of prank supplies under the floor board and some of his letters which had been sent by owl had been booby trapped and set off as well.

Harry was amazed and so relieved when the door opened as he was finishing having breakfast and he saw who had come through the door. He had been hoping but since he had got no word there he was not sure. He threw himself into the arms of Remus, the one relationship he did not have to hide.

Albus smiled as he watched the two of them together. "Harry I have been trying to convince your godfather you'd be much happier at school then Grimmauld."

Remus looked at the old man. "My godson and I have no intention of staying at the Black home, the Order is still there. We are staying with my fiancé's family."

Though they never clarified Albus was under the impression that they were referring to Andromeda and Ted. The couple did have a four bedroom house and Harry was after all believed to have lived there for much of the summer of course. And with Remus set to marry their daughter in not too long, it would have made sense of course. But they were not lying when they said it, after all Draco was Tonks'.

The old man saw them through to the Tonks' house. "It is a bit crowded here, you could have a guest room at the school till the school year starts Remus."

Remus was reminded that Albus did not know Lucius had got him the DADA job. "Honestly Albus we are more then comfortable here. Thank you."

The old man once again invited himself to a meal and Andromeda was not all that pleased but she said nothing about it. But as soon as Albus was gone Harry and Remus both headed through the floo to Malfoy Manor. Harry had ever thought he would be so grateful to be back in this place, but he suddenly felt like he never wanted to leave again. He was even more surprised when he found his promised birthday party was waiting for him, his real one, with his new Slytherin friends, and his true friends.

Before they hit the air for a game of quidditch Harry elbowed Oliver hard in the ribs. "I am not sure I forgive you just yet for not telling me about the red head."

Oliver laughed and put him in a headlock. "I had quite the time keeping my hands off of him at your first party at the Burrow. Never knew he was so cute."

Though Oliver and Katie had been at his party at the Burrow, Harry was much happier for this one. He had his original tam here and his new friends as well. Neville and Luna were not ware of where he was living so they had not come but after two weeks of being a virtual prisoner in the Burrow, this felt amazing.

Lucius watched Severus as they were watching the game from the side. "You seem more relaxed since he returned. Worried about his safety only?"


	10. barriers down

Remus had been relieved that Harry had held it together while he was in the hospital. He had asked Severus and the others to keep n eye on his cub for he had been sure it would hit Harry bad. Harry was always so good at hiding away his emotions, why so few had known about the abuse, but there had been so much on him. He had lost his beloved godfather and had the rest of his life turned upside down on him and Remus knew Harry needed to talk about it, but he refused to do so. He had been hearing stories about Sirius and his friends had been helping him deal with the rest but he was bottling everything up. Remus was seriously worried that if Harry did not deal with it soon he would have even more trouble with it at school. Remus knew the headmaster would be keeping a close eye on Harry and trying to get him back on his side and help with the school and Wizengamot, and Harry would have to be on guard. Albus was a dangerous man when he did not get what he wanted.

Remus had help from Lucius to have adoption papers drawn up. It was within the will to allow for the adoption, all it required was the signature of Harry on the papers now. Remus had known without a doubt even without the wills, that both James and Lily as well as Sirius would have wanted him to do this for their cub. Harry deserved a family and though he had been slow before, he had every intention of offering Harry it. He and Tonks were talking about having kids when they married, having decided to marry at Christmas. Tonks had more then supported her fiancé's choice, reminding him Harry was her cousin, and would be happy to have Harry living with them when she moved to school after they wed. Remus had the papers since the hospital but he had been reluctant to give them to Harry because of Sirius.

But it seemed that the memories and the pain Harry had been running away from had suddenly caught up with him just over a week after his birthday party. Harry had been asleep for a few hours when suddenly memories of the night in the ministry and losing Sirius came flooding back to him. He watched as his beloved godfather went falling through the veil and the pain he had felt when he was in Remus' arms struggling to go to the veil and save his godfather, ripped through him. He woke up crying in bed, clutching at his chest as the pain seemed as fresh as if it had happened the night before.

Desperate to calm down Harry grabbed his robe from the end of the bed and fled out of the room. He was just in the hallway when he ran into a strong chest and when the arms went around him to steady him he knew it was Remus without looking up to see his godfather.

Remus knew his godson had a bad dream and he had a feeling why. "Come on cub, you're okay, you're okay."

Harry pulled away from him shaking. "I need to get out of here. I need air. I just need some air."

Though he knew his dad wanted to help him he could not look at him right now. Remus was in the dream; he was holding him, keeping him from the veil. He knew deep down that Remus had saved his life for he would have died as well but right now he needed to get away from him. Right now Remus was too painful a link to his beloved godfather and he just could not handle it right now. He loved Remus, he loved him and considered him a dad, but he just needed to be away from him.

He was out into the gardens before he knew where he was going and sunk down onto a fountain base crying and shaking, trying to control his emotions. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and was sure that Remus had followed him out there.

He did not turn to look at the person. "Please leave me alone Moony. I know you love me but I need to be alone, please."

It was Severus who responded. "It's not Remus."

He expected the man who he was shocked was out there to leave him but instead Severus sunk down onto the bench with him. Lucius had been right when he had accused his brother of a deeper feeling then concern for Harry. Right now though it was concern and he coaxed Harry into telling him about the dream, which he knew was basically the night in the ministry just the way it happened, but having those memories brought back up when he had not dealt with them, was a painful blow. He could understand why Harry had run from the comfort of Remus when he had seen him.

Severus drew away from Harry and looked into his eyes. "Just because you have to pretend you don't know the truth, doesn't men you don't get to be upset."

Harry was trying to calm his tears. "I know I have Moony and I have you guys, but I miss him so much. I miss him."

Taking the boy back into his arms he held Harry as he finally broke down completely and they sat there for some time as Harry just cried it out. Severus realized eventually Harry was asleep in his arms and moved to carry him back to bed. He knew Harry had a long road of healing ahead of him and this would not be the last time he had cried, but it would do him some good. He saw Remus in the doorway when he put Harry down into the bed.

He went to his old friend. "Show him the papers in the morning and talk to him. He needs a dad now more then ever. You both need each other right now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised to wake in bed in the morning for he had no idea how he had got there. The last thing he could remember was being in the garden. He remembered with embarrassment he had been crying in Severus' arms, the man must have thought him some kind of baby. He had become closer to the man and the Malfoys that summer but he still should not have been crying on him like that.

He was surprised when he saw his dad in the doorway with breakfast and he suddenly felt such guilt. This was a man who was also mourning Sirius and he had run off on him. He considered him his dad; he used the name in his head though no to his face. He wanted Remus to be his dad but he wasn't sure the man felt the same way.

Remus sat down knowing his thoughts. "Don't feel guilty about last night cub; I know how bad it hurts. But I want to be here to help you mourn him as I am."

Harry accepted a kiss from Remus. "I'm sorry Moony. I didn't mean to upset you last night. I just needed to be alone. I don't know why it suddenly hit me."

Collecting his cub into his arms Remus reminded Harry he had been fighting so hard all summer to pretend he did not know the truth. But he had to remember around them they knew the truth and even in front of the Weasleys, they knew he was morning Sirius. It was okay to cry and scream, and need to be held. He was a child who had lost one of the closest things to a parent he had ever known. He had every right to need that comfort.

Harry clung to him. "I'm just glad you'll be at school and I can live with you. I miss him so much and after everything I just need you da....."

Remus noticed Harry cut off the word, uncertain he could use it. "I love you as my own son. If you want to call me dad, you can. I love you cub, I love you."

Shock ran through Harry as Remus brought out the papers and explained he wanted to adopt Harry. He offered to keep Harry as a Potter, the name did not matter, but he wanted Harry to know he was his son if he wanted it. Harry asked in a tiny voice if he could be a Lupin, after all Potter and Black would continue as his titles. Remus kissed his son's head again taking that as confirmation he could adopt him and assured his son he would be honoured. Harry was a bit shaky but he signed.

Remus had the papers sent with an elf off and held his son. "You don't need to hide any more cub. We're both mourning. You need to cry, you cry. I'm here."


	11. school return

The last few weeks of summer had been a bit different then the first month. Remus and Harry had decided they needed some time away, after Harry had finally broken down, and spent a week at one of the other Black homes. Harry had not realized between his two estates he had homes all over the UK, and some in Europe, and he and Remus had gone to stay at a small one in Ireland which Remus had remembered Sirius mentioning before. The news of his adoption had not hit the newspapers but they had been assured not only because of the will which allowed it, but because of Remus' hero status, it would not be a huge issue. Because it was Harry, there would be a lot of talk about it, especially the change in name, but Harry was used to talk. He was happy he finally had a family, well a dad, and when Tonks and his Dad married he would have her as a stepmom and not just a second cousin. He looked forward to when her and Remus tried for kids, wanting little sisters and brothers, knowing what an amazing dad Remus would be to other kids. The thought of calling Andromeda and Ted his grandparents was even growing on him.

They returned a week before school started, and though Harry still had things to sort out, the time had done him and Remus some real good. They had really talked about Sirius, but also about the abuse he suffered as a child and even about the betrayal of his friends. For the first time Harry had a family, someone to love and take care of him, and though reluctant at first to turn to Remus for he was mourning as well, the time in Ireland had helped that. Harry knew this school year would be different, even if he could not tell the world that he knew the truth about the lies, and he was grateful he would have his dad there with him at school.

Harry was surprised when they had to head to school a week before the summer was up, but he was reminded that his dad's job was still in question. Lucius had not wanted to raise too many eyebrows; he did not need Albus being suspicious at all. Of course Moody and Cornelius came in handy so Lucius' hands were not on it.

Albus tried to offer them a lemon drop as they entered and motioned them to sit. "I was surprised Remus when I received word you were appointed to teach."

Remus was reminded his son had been told by Albus he would try to hire him. "I know you usually choose the teacher but I was told Alastor recommended me."

The headmaster had known he would have to get the minister to approve, or he would be stuck with someone like Umbridge, but he had not expected this. He had never thought Fudge would ever recommend Remus, or even approve of it. The man had never been happy about half bloods, he seemed as bad as Dolores was, but things must have changed since the war had ended. He had been informed that Alastor could not spare an auror to come and teach for him, and Alastor had been asked by Cornelius and Amelia to make a suggestion instead and he had made Remus.

Albus was not surprised considering Tonks and Sirius before her had been Sirius' protégés and James had been once upon a time. Remus was of course important to all three, and that would help. But he had been desperate to limit the influence the man had on Harry and this would not help. He had been lying to Harry of court when he said he would try and hire Remus, wanting Harry as far away from the man as possible.

Albus looked back and forth. "Are you certain? I mean there is a lot of work for the Order we need you for still. I mean you can come and see your godson......"

Remus cut him off with a smile. "I guess you did not hear the good news, I have adopted Harry. And my son will believing with me here in the fall, not the dorms."

Remus had brought the new adoption papers and Albus was shocked to see it was the truth and more, the papers said Harry James Lupin on them. He could not believe this, this could not be happening, all of his hard work could not go up in smoke. It would have been hard enough to keep Harry in line with his friends till Albus got what he needed done, without having him under the constant eye of Remus. And now to hear Harry would be living with his so called dad and not in the dorm rooms, this could not happen, there had to be a way for him to stop it.

He looked at Harry. "It is procedure for students to live in the dorms Harry if you are school age. I am sure you would rather be with your friends anyways."

Harry shook his head. "Dad looked into it, and it is allowed for me to live with him. And after losing my godfather, I really want to be with my family even here."

Emphasis had been placed heavily on the word family and Albus watched Harry, knowing something was different. This was not the same boy he had here last year, something had definitely changed. He had known Remus would be a bad influence on Harry, but he had not thought Harry would be influenced so soon from the man. Though most people thought Remus was the reasonable and sensible marauder, Albus thought very different. Remus was too logical, he was always thinking, James had been the one who had been easy to control and depend on, and Sirius had not been too far behind him. Remus should have died in the ministry, damn him, Albus swore under his breath, why could he not have just died.

Remus motioned for his son to stand. "Tonks and her parents are expecting us for dinner. I will see you on the first Albus. I look forward to teaching here again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wished he could tell the school the truth, and it hit home even more before he headed for school. He knew Draco and the snakes would have his back, they promised they were his friends, but for now they would have to do it in private. Harry may be living with his dad, but he would still be in Gryffindor this year. He had never wanted to re-sort as much as he did, and though his dad and the others hoped he could perhaps by next term, they could not be certain. They needed to find out what Albus had planned for Harry so they did not get blind sided. They knew the man was not one for taking no, and were scared he might become dangerous.

He was reminded again that Katie was still at school as well as Neville and Luna, and while there was still comfort in that, he was not happy as he headed to the train. Two weeks at the Burrow had been near torture for him, he could only imagine what months at school would be. He had once been best friends with them, but that was back before he knew they had faked it, and he knew he would have to continue to pretend.

Harry saw them coming his way and Tonks squeezed his arm and whispered. "Just remember your true friends Harry. And the few surprises the twins sent."

Hermione cut off his response as she came over. "Harry we have missed you so much. I heard you went to Ireland, it must have been nice to get away though."

Drawn away towards the red heads Harry sent one last look at Tonks, and as Molly was hugging him, shared a look with Draco. The Weasleys he was not surprised to find out knew he had been adopted. He wondered how quickly Albus had gone to tell them, needing to work out a new game plan on how to handle Harry and his new dad, for of course that would change everything. Harry was just grateful when Neville and Luna joined them in a train compartment.

Ron looked Harry up and down. "What is with the long hair? I men it is kind of cool you got some new clothes, but you're looking like the ferret."

Harry had given in to Pansy and let her grow out his hair, just to get her off his back. "Less of a tangled mess. Besides Siri had long hair in school too."

The reminder that it was more like his beloved godfather got Ron off of the topic of Draco. Lucius had actually suggested they would see about Harry and eye correction magical surgery next summer or even at Christmas depending how things went, but for now it was just the hair. Well externally that is, inside he had changed a lot and Luna shared a smile with him, reminding him of that. And like Tonks said, the twins had sent him a number of things with him for him to get some revenge.


	12. sweet payback

Harry had been grateful after the feast when he had retreated with his dad to their rooms, apartments near the DADA classroom. It was close enough he had nearly the same view from the dorms, and he felt almost like he could have been in a prefect room. He noticed the colors were Gryffindor, and he wondered if the fact that they were here was more about the fact he was down the hall from Gryffindor, and less about being a convenience to Remus for his office and classroom. There was a time when Harry would have been touched, would have thought the headmaster was trying to make him and Remus both feel more comfortable here at school, not now. He knew the man needed to keep him under control, and hated the fact that Harry was living with his dad; he had not hid that well at all. He was likely hoping that if Harry lived down the hall from Gryffindor his friends, his so called friends, could keep a closer eye on him and keep him in line. He had been happy to get away from dinner, his friends having been laying it on thick, trying to convince Harry that he should move back and live with them in the dorms instead. Ron even suggested he was sure the headmaster could be convinced to add an extra bed and the two could share the prefect room, so Harry did not have to listen to Dean's snoring.

Harry had not been pleased when he had been told he would be having private lessons with the headmaster, he did not understand why. The man had refused to teach him occulemency ad had made him take it from Severus, and now suddenly he had the time, and Harry had no idea what the extra training would be for. He knew the man was trying to get close to him again, and needed an excuse to have time with him away from his dad, but he had not explained his excuse yet. Severus and Lucius had both promised to find some way for Harry not to but for now he needed to play along.

It was the second weekend before they had try outs, and in hopes of ridding himself of at least one red head, Harry had called full try outs. Harry was sure there would have been a few people to try out for keeper, but unfortunately Cormack was the only one and again he proved to be worse then Ron which was hard to accomplish. Harry was concerned for he swore he had heard Dennis say he was going to try out, Collin made a chaser with Katie and Ginny, but he had not shown up.

Harry went with his team back towards the tower after the try outs were done, so he could go and find Collin and his brother. He was not sure why but he had a sneaking suspicion that there was a reason why Dennis had not tried out.

Collin looked a bit nervous when Harry asked him. "My brother is in the infirmary. He tried one of those joke candies and he got really sick."

Harry was surprised for it did not sound like something Dennis would have done and right before try outs. "Maybe I should go check on him."

Though Collin looked like he wanted to say something he kept his tongue, instead assuring Harry that his brother had made a mistake, and was fine. The Creevey brothers had once been nervous around him a lot in previous years but they had got better about it. He was eternally grateful Collin had stopped snapping photos of him every where and following him around like some love sick puppy. His bother had never been much better then him, perhaps a bit less annoying for there were not flash bulbs which wet off when Dennis was near him.

Harry noticed Ron was acting odd the entire time, whispering with Hermione and Dean, and the hair on the back of his neck went up further. He had no idea if they had got worse or e had simply been oblivious to them because they were his friends, but those two did not seem to hide too well what they were up to. He had his cloak with him and after dinner when they snuck away, he followed them under it.

He found them up in the infirmary and sure enough Dennis was there and he was pale. "I told my brother I got the candy from a friend. I swear he does not know."

Hermione shook her head. "You have two years after Ron graduates, to play keeper. You know you did the right thing. Give him it back, Ronald."

Harry watched as Ron handed something back which Harry realized looked like a mini portable WWN. Harry could not believe that Ron would have stooped so low as to actually threaten another student to convince him not to try out. He knew Ron was obsessed with the game, having none of the skill of Charlie or the twins, or even his sister, but he had always wanted to play. But this went above and beyond what Harry thought even Ron would stoop to doing.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron headed out of the room and headed to follow them. He had his suspicions of course who might be behind it, though he had no idea what Albus would think to gain from having Ron on the team with him. He was not paying a lot of attention and he nearly missed the approach of the headmaster.

Hermione nudged Ro in the ribs. "He should be happy. You know you can't get access to Harry's quidditch locker, to keep an eye o him, if not on the team."

Harry was reminded that the team was the only one with access to the room, and realized that the headmaster wanted access. He did not know what Albus thought he might keep in there, but he assumed since he no longer lived in the dorms, they could not spy on him there. Harry knew the headmaster might be able to see him in his cloak so he slipped away but he decided to go and play a little trick on his so called friends, some pay back for Dennis.

His dad saw his odd look when he got home but shrugged. "I'm not even going to ask."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry got to breakfast the next morning the entire house was talking, it seemed he had missed all of the excitement the night before. It seemed a number of the prefect rooms, Harry did not want anyone to get suspicious, had been pranked. Poppy had her hands full in the infirmary last night with four Gryffindor prefects who had come into see her with all types of maladies.

Neville shared a grin with him. "You know you missed a good show not living in the dorms. I didn't even know the twins sold such products."

Harry shrugged and shared a secret grin with him. "I guess they must have come from some other shop or something. I have never heard of them either."

The entire Great Hall broke into laughter as the four appeared, dismissed from the infirmary and told they had to come down and eat. Harry had taken it easy on the two ones not intended, they were simply burping huge bubbles of rainbow color every time they opened their mouths. Hermione and Ron though were quite the site; well they were after Severus got done with them.

Severus saw them come into the room and acciod their hats. "School policy, no hats in the hall except during closing feast. Detentions for you both tonight."

Draco snorted as he passed the two of them. "Decided you did not want to live with the shame of being a Weasel any more? The freckles still give you away."

Hermione had gone completely bald other then a small tuft of bright tangerine hair at the top of her scalp, and Ron had a three foot high mow hawk of pink and purple zebra stripes, which went down past his butt. They had been told by Poppy who had learned it was something added to their shampoo, they would have to simply wait out the affects and they should be back to normal in two days or so. They had been kept over night for the belching bubbles but that had seemed to calm a bit.

Ron slumped down humiliated into the bench next to Harry. "I am going to make who ever did this to us pay when I find out. This is not funny."

Harry and the rest of the house seemed to disagree with him but he tried to be sympathetic. "You know w will get them back next generation marauders and all."

Ron seemed to pick up with that, and shared a look with Hermione, who had told Ron it might not be as bad as it looked. Though humiliated and wanting to hide away, she thought it could be a way for them to stick even closer to Harry. Harry was busy planning away his next trick on them.

He passed Collin on his way out. "I hope your brother saw them last night. I am sure it would have been enough to pick up his mood."


	13. headmaster's detention

After hearing what his former friends had planned for him, Harry knew he needed to watch his things closer then usual, even though he did not really have to hide. His quidditch locker only had quidditch supplies in it, he was not sure why he would keep anything else in it, but he knew Ron would come snooping. After the incident with the hair he thought it could be a good way to get a laugh, and right now that was the best thing he could get. He wished the others would come up with some way for him to get pay back, he wanted to see the face of the headmaster and the Weasleys who had betrayed him, but he knew he needed to be patient. He had every intention of kicking Molly and Arthur as well as Percy and the younger two out of their house as soon as he could. He had once thought of blowing it up or something final but he was reminded of the twins, as well as Charlie and Bill who he had become close to, and was reminded the home had bee their childhood home as well.

Draco had helped him choose a prank and come up with a way to rig it with his locker, reminding Harry he could not get in trouble, which his dad had confirmed. Harry had every right to protect his locker, and if Ron made a fuss, he would have to explain what he had been doing in Harry's locker. He was hoping that if he was making enough of a fuss, that Harry could use him breaking into his locker, as reason enough to have Ron kicked off the team. He could not believe that Dennis had been scared into not trying out, and put in the infirmary, and unfortunately he could not get Denis to admit what was happening.

It was the second weekend in October when his security measure came in handy, he was never effected for he knew how to open his locker without setting it off, needing a password of course. That part had required a bit of help from his dad, but Remus reminded his son he had been a marauder once, and smiled to help out. Harry too often forgot his dad had been a marauder; he had grown up so much, besides he had always been the reasonable one.

Harry was surprised when he had been summoned to the headmaster's office Saturday evening. "What can I do for you sir?"

The headmaster motioned to the side where Ron was standing and he had not seen him. "I would like you to explain this."

Harry looked at his so called friend, and had to try and hide a laugh, when he saw him. The twins had given him a number of the potions like the one for the hair, but this one had been inspired by what he thought Ron had been acting as of late. He kind of looked like Peter when he had been transforming to and from a rat, for he had a rat tail sticking out of the back of his robes, a rat snout, and ears sticking out of his red hair. Harry laughed silently as he knew with two sets of ears, Ron could hear much better then usual, and he reminded himself he needed to keep up appearances.

Harry shrugged. "I was warned by one of my classmates that the snakes had come up with a way into our locker room. I was worried one might try to break in."

Albus eyed him and he could see the man did not look convinced. "I do not approve of students using pranks, on unsuspecting students."

Harry coldly reminded the man it was his right, the locker belonged to him, and no one had the right to enter into it. They had locks o their lockers, and were allowed any other security that they chose. He of course never suspected one of his own friends would have tried to break into his locker, after all Ron knew Harry was willing to share anything with him he needed, all he had to do was ask.

He looked at Ron and the headmaster. "I of course never thought it would be a friend in my locker. I don't have an antidote for the potion or I would give it to Ron."

Albus shook his head. "Harry this was dangerous and you need to learn more self control. You will be serving detention every night with me till the spell wears off."

Shock ran through Harry for he had never heard of the headmaster actually running detentions before, and he knew for the fact he had not broken any school rules. The man always seemed to believe he had the right to meddle in people's lives, but since Albus was trying to convince Harry he could trust him, this was a shock. He was reminded the man had been trying to have more contact with him to brig him back to his side, and assumed this was some kid of excuse.

Albus motioned the boys out, telling them he was certain they would work things out. Ron did not seem to care right now about how he was supposed to act, he scurried off towards his dorm, the word seemed perfect for Harry considering his rat like appearance, and Harry headed for home.

Remus was irate when he heard. "I will talk to Lucius, you're right you broke no rules and I definitely don't like what ever game this man is playing at with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though his dad promised he and Lucius would see to this, he had to go to at least his first detention, that evening. He had never heard of a student having detention with the headmaster before, and he had asked his friends as well. No one had heard of it either, so could warn him what he could expect from this. The old man always seemed too busy with everything else, and though he gave detentions, he usually handed them off to someone like Severus to handle. Harry wished he could have had it with Severus, something he never thought that he would say. And h could not say that it only had to do with the fact he did not trust the headmaster any more.

Harry walked into the office and was shocked when he was handed a lemon drop and told to take a set/ It was the way the man always acted, but he would have thought since he was supposed to be in detention,

Albus sighed. "Harry I gave you detention to try and calm the situation, but I really thought the two of us could use some time to catch up and talk."

Harry eyed him wearily and reminded himself he needed to be extremely careful about this. "What did you want to talk to me about sir?

He felt like he was playing a game of twenty questions which actually went on much longer. He felt like he was being interrogated as he was questioned about the summer, how his time with his dad and Tonks had been, about his relatives, about the first six weeks of school and more. Harry's head was spying from all the questions but he remembered what was at stake and he answered every question without blowing his cover at all.

Albus handed Harry some forms. "My brother needs some help, medical bills, and I have been paying them, but since this summer....well I hoped."

Harry looked down at the forms and realized the man was trying to get him to stop the garnished at least for now. "I can't sir. My guardian controls my funds."

The headmaster reminded Harry that he had control over his trust fund, and the bank was willing to listen to his requests. He even went as far as to say he would excuse Harry from the rest of his detentions although he tried to make it sound like he was not bribing harry with that. Harry noted the time, his detention was over, and made the excuse of having to leave before his curfew started, and escaped before the old man could say anything.

He was surprised when he found Severus with his dad in his rooms. Severus was irate when he heard. "Lucius is having your farce detentions cancelled immediately."


	14. signing forms

Lucius had done his best but Harry had been unable to escape from his second detention either though he was promised it was no more then that. If he had to, Severus swore he would get an antidote so that Ron no longer looked like a rat. The twins had been sought out, by the headmaster who had of course known where Harry would have gotten the products from, but he had been told they had never come up with an antidote. They had warnings on all of their products, and if their customers took the risks after reading the product labels, then they would just have to live with the consequences before they wore off. The boys had not been lying; they were still working on one, for the product had not hit the market yet. They were more then aware that such products were likely often used on siblings or such, and they had not wanted to deal with angry parents and having to explain why their ten year old was going to be looking like the animal of choice, for the next week. Severus assured Harry he would help the twins on one, and if Lucius did not get Harry out of the rest of his detentions, they would rescue the rat, even though it was fitting.

Harry found the headmaster waiting for him and he was worried, he had no idea how the man would react, remembering the end of his last detention. He had run out of the office before the man was done talking to him, which was the reason for tonight. Lucius had argued that Harry's detention had been over, and he had every right to leave, and besides the detention had been unfair, but Albus had countered. He argued that he had really just been having a talk with a student, and even if the detention was set to end at a specific time, Harry had no right to leave it before he had been dismissed.

Harry noticed as he took a seat that the same forms were on the desk as before, and he noticed there were others. He was not surprised, some how he had known the man would not be backing down so easy, and he wondered what argument that Albus had come up for this time. Remus had confirmed that Aberforth had been sick some years before but if there were any medical bills left, they could not be very big for the man had not been even to a healer in three years time.

The headmaster handed him a cup of tea and a biscuit, and Harry noticed the man eyed him as he sipped it. The headmaster might have thought he was being covert, that Harry may not have noticed the looks, but Harry was starting to feel like he was being eyed up like some kind of meat or something.

He noticed he was a big light headed when he put down the tea and they moved from small talk. "I am a bit tired sir, I think maybe I should go and lie down."

Albus shook his head. "We have a bit of business left to do here Harry and if you're still not feeling well after, you can lie down on my couch over there."

Harry had not even noticed when the man had moved around the desk, some how things seemed to be a bit hazy. He could almost hear the man in his head, as if he was using telepathy ad not actually talking out of his mouth. He was shocked when the man sat down in the chair next to him, and he could have sworn the old coot, had his hand on his thigh, and uncomfortably high on his thigh for that matter. He reminded himself he was being a fool. This was a ma who was old enough to be his grandfather, if not great grandfather, and though he had done many horrible things, he did not think molesting students was on the list any where.

Albus brought over the forms. "Now Harry we really need to talk about the money issue. You agreed with me before, your parents would have helped fund the order."

Harry found he was having trouble concentrating on what was happening. "I know sir, but I don't have control over my fortune. My godfather does, I am a minor."

Some how he found a quill in his hand and he could feel himself dipping the quill in the ink. He could feel his own arm doing it, but he knew some where deep down that the man was holding his hand, but he could not seem to fight the urge. He felt his hand going to the paper, and he could hear the man whispering, quietly reminding him that his parents and Sirius would have wanted this. The war might be over but there was a lot of work which still needed to be done, and that Harry had more then enough money. Harry had never had much money, and he was a selfless person, he would want to help other people. Make the world a better place.

Albus watched with pleasure as the boy started to write an H, sure this would work. He had come across a little pill used by muggles, and even if Severus or Poppy had some kid of suspicions, they would never know what was used on Harry. It would not come up on a magical exam, and Harry would have no memories of it. It was called a date rape drug and while as his hand gently brushed the fine cock, he could not deny he could see using it for that, he knew what he needed to do.

Harry had signed the form which granted a small chunk of money for the medical bills but the next he stopped. "What?"

Albus had slipped in a form on a petition for the Wizengamot to remove Lucius as eyes and ears on the school. "Just a duplicate of the other forms Harry."

Though Harry could not claim his title yet, a petition signed by the boy who lived, would definitely hold a great deal of influence over the Wizengamot. The measly money Harry had just agreed to pay him was nothing, a simple excuse; it was barely a knick on his trust fund. These were the papers he needed to have signed, the papers that he would stop at nothing to have signed. Harry may not be needed to fight a Dark Lord any more, but he still had some usefulness left, and signing these forms was a part of it. He needed to make sure that he got Lucius out of his school and his control over what was being done here, reduced.

But unfortunately for him he seemed to have given Harry too strong a dose and the boy passed out before he could get him to sign. Sighing he put the forms in a secret drawer, reminding himself Harry was here for the year and he could get to him sooner or later.

He picked the boy up and carried him to the couch. "Can't have you guessing what I am up to. If you ever suspected, I would have to do something more drastic."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly started to come around with a groan, and realized something was being waved under his nose, and opened his eyes. The headmaster was sitting next to him and he realized he was on a couch in the man's office. He remembered that he had not been feeling well and had grown dizzy, and he thought he must have fainted, but he was confused, for he had never fainted except around dementors before.

The headmaster helped him up. "I am sorry, I should have sent you home before. I will see you for detention tomorrow, go and get some sleep."

Harry was a bit shaken and glad his dad's rooms were not far. "Okay sir."

Remus was concerned when he saw his son, and even more anxious when he heard what had happened. He sent for Severus to come through the floo, worried that Harry had bee slipped something, but Severus found no traces of anything. Though both men tried to assure Harry it was okay, they were both concerned that the headmaster had tried something, and they had simply found no traces of what ever it was.

Harry noticed some ink on his hands. "I don't remember signing anything and I know that I did not have ink on my hand before I left."

Severus sighed. "I will speak to Lucius and I will make sure that no forms go through the bank that you may have signed. Remus is to okay them anyways."

They had been worried that the headmaster would try and use Harry, to get him to help him get money or power with the ministry. They had made Harry pretend he did not know what was going on, for they were scared they would make Albus desperate, and he would try something dangerous if he knew. They were starting to worry he was still playing a risky game, and had suspicions that Harry might get his wish, and be able to reveal he knew the truth, sooner then later. They were just worried that if Albus was outed for what he was, he might feel like he had nothing to lose, and Harry would be put in serious danger.

When Harry slipped off to bed Severus squeezed Remus' arm. "I will help keep him safe, no matter what. And if the truth comes out, then Draco can help as well."


	15. bank visit

Lucius was extremely worried when he headed to the bank, forms in hand from Remus, giving him permission to look into Harry's accounts. He also had a form signed from Harry to look into Harry's trust fund, since it was something Harry only could access. Lucius would not have thought it was enough money to interest Albus, but it was the only account the headmaster could access through Harry alone, and they had no idea how desperate for money the man was. He knew Albus made little money as the headmaster and lost half of it now to repay Harry back all the money he owed him, but that was not really a concern for most. The headmaster, lived and ate for free at school, it was not like he was the Weasleys, who had to pay for food, and to keep the roof over their head. But Lucius knew the man had likely grown accustomed to finer ways of life, having been using not all the money he took from Harry for the order, and he might be finding it hard to leave that now.

The goblins of the bank of course knew him well enough, he did quite a bit of business there, and Lucius had never had a problem getting them to help him out. The goblins answered to their own laws when it cam to their bank, and they did not take kindly to people stealing from them, or from their customers. It was not rumours that the vaults if you tried to break into them, you could get stuck in them, there had been those found dead in them before. Lucius also happened to know the Potter family had been linked with the bank for generations, Harry's grandfather having done a lot for goblin rights, and they would respect Harry.

Sure enough he was ushered right into the office of the head goblin, having not even to wait for an appointment, and as he sat he handed over the forms. He quickly explained their fears, not having to explain much for of course the goblins were more then aware of the issues over the money. Harry and Andromeda had been in here during the summer after all, when he had to deal with the issue of the Weasleys.

The goblin checked on some things and nodded. "It seems Mr Potter signed over a good chunk of his trust fund to the headmaster last night."

Lucius looked down at the sum. "I believe there is a clause in the trust fund that if Harry does something foolish, and spends too much, he can be refused."

The goblin confirmed that, it was of course a standard clause in any trust fund, there was the same one on Draco's. Most parents knew that their children could be tempted to go wild with the money, and they made a clause which would cut the children off totally from their trust fund. It could also in obsessive amounts, the money which had been given out, could be called back. Draco would never have done something so foolish, for he knew what he would be risking.

Lucius sighed. "I have my fears the headmaster had coerced Harry into signing those forms. Acting for Remus, I would invoke the clause."

The goblin nodded. "The money will be returned to the vault and until further notice; Harry Potter can not access his trust. Control goes to his guardian."

Lucius was starting to wonder what the headmaster had done to Harry, for Harry could not remember having signed the forms, and he was starting to worry. Severus had assured them there was no traces of potions in him, and Harry had shields up which had not been tampered with. Lucius had convinced Harry and Remus that Harry needed to pretend he did not know the truth about the headmaster. They knew if the headmaster knew Harry was against him, he would be desperate and he might attempt to attack or worse, Harry, to get control of his money. Lucius was kicking himself to think that in his attempt to protect Harry from the control of the headmaster, that they may have put him in more danger.

After he made sure the paper work was done, he left the bank and headed back for school, still lost in his thoughts. He knew they needed to have enough fire power to destroy the man once and for all, if Harry cam out that he knew the truth. They needed to be sure they could remove him from the school and as a threat to Harry, completely before they acted. And right now they did not have enough proof to do much more then suspend him which would not have been permanent enough.

Remus was relieved when he had heard what happened. "Harry does not use the money anyways. But I am starting to worry. Why doesn't Harry remember?"

Severus had come in the door. "Perhaps there was something used that I could not detect. I mean I should have been able to detect any potions or spells."

The three of them were confused, and even more concerned for Lucius learned Harry had been summoned to an afternoon detention. The headmaster had known Lucius had been trying to get Harry out of them, and knowing Lucius was away from the school, had called Harry in for a day one instead. They knew they would have to do their research and Severus promised he would speak to his colleagues, and even with Poppy, and see if they could figure out what he had not detected.

Remus looked at the photo of his son near by. "I swore to his parents I would protect him. I need to find out what that bastard is doing to him, and soon."

Lucius put a hand on him. "We will Remus. Your son is family, even before you marry Tonks in a few months time here. And Malfoys protect their own."

Though Severus was not a member of the family, well other then honorary brother, he swore the same thing. His concern for Harry he still tried to bush off as being because Harry was the son of two of his closest friends, Lily and now Remus, but he was having a harder and harder time denying the feelings went far deeper.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been stuck in detention for most of the day with the headmaster, but the man had bee talking most of the time, and seeming to give him a history lesson. He suddenly remembered why he was happy he did not take history any more, Albus was as boring as Binns had ever been, He found himself wishing he was cleaning cauldrons o something for at least there was an end in sight for those and this just seemed to be going on and on.

The headmaster finally called an end to it and summoned some lunch. He seemed sad, and thought Harry should be, that this would be Harry's last detention with him. Harry eyed up the food but he could not seem to find a good excuse to leave and he found himself eating the food.

But as soon as the headmaster started moving towards him he had flashes of he night before and he stopped. "I need to go sir. I promised my dad I would meet him."

The headmaster looked surprised and before he could stop Harry, Harry was at the door. "We will be spending time together soon enough."

Harry fled from the room and some how he found himself heading for the dungeons, and he went to Severus' potions lab. He was not sure why, but he was shaking so bad, and he needed someone to talk to, but he was scared to worry his dad right now. He could se from the look on Severus when he cam in, that he was worried about him and when Harry was seated, Severus quickly told him about what Lucius had found out and Harry told him about detention.

Harry stood but his legs were wobbly and Severus had to reach and steady him. "I feel so woozy, Sev what is wrong with me."

Severus had no idea but he tried to direct Harry through the door into his rooms and into a chair. "Com on Harry, I need to run a test."

All of a sudden Severus found Harry kissing him, a brush of a kiss, but a kiss. He had been picturing kissing Harry before, but he had never thought Harry would, and sure as hell had not expected it either. But before he could respond Harry slumped unconscious in his arms and he put Harry down on the couch, and after failing to find anything once again, he summoned Lucius and Remus and told them everything, well but for the kiss.

Remus ran things through his mind. "Damn it, it couldn't be, could it?" and after their looks. "I remember some muggle drug, I don't know, but maybe......"


	16. blood test

Remus was not sure why he had not thought about it before, he had heard of them, back when he had lived in the muggle world. He had never expected to find hem here, wizards had potions which did the same thing, but then again those potions would have been detected if Severus had run a test as he had been doing. Muggle pills would not have any kind of magical trace to them, and without it, there was nothing for Severus to detect without a blood test. He had never thought about it, even when the question of why they could not detect it, had come up, because wizards would usually not stoop so low as that. Most wizards thought muggle items were below them, they would study them in muggle studies, but even open minded families like the Weasleys stayed away from most. Remus would not be surprised if the red heads did not even know what pizza was, as odd as it seemed to say old bloods like the Malfoys seemed more open minded, having quite a lot of muggle technology run off of magic in their house. He had never thought the headmaster would stoop so low, but he was desperate, and Harry must have forced his hand.

He knew they needed to find out, and some how track down how the headmaster could get his hands on it, proof to have him arrested. Harry, he hoped at least, would have his wish soon, and be able to come out from hiding and tell the world he knew the truth. It had been so hard for Harry to pretend he did not know, especially when it started to become dangerous as it had, and Harry would be relived when he was able to finally confront those who had betrayed him. He knew Molly and Arthur would have to thank the loyalty of a few of their sons, for Harry as much as he may have wanted to burn the house to cinders, would not for his brothers.

Remus looked over at Severus. "Can you do a blood test that can detect muggle drugs? I have a feeling my son may have been fed a muggle date rape drug."

Lucius went pale when he heard those words. "The headmaster would have had to be desperate to try that. He knows what will happen if our world learns of it."

It was considered okay for the kids to learn muggle items in school, and even for people to have their odd collections or amusement like Lucius did, but Albus opened himself up to ridicule. For a man to have actually reduced himself to using muggle medicine to try and take advantage of a child, was worse then if he had used his wand. He would still have been considered one of he worst kind of criminals for what he had done to Harry, if he used his wand, but to use muggle was below a wizard, was something which would create scandal, well even ore then the fact the victim was Harry. Harry was the boy who lived after all, not to mention Lord of not one but two houses, the Blacks being one of the most prestigious old families.

Severus shook his head. "I can take the blood sample but we would need to send it to the hospital. But I don't know anyone in the lab. We need Poppy."

Lucius sighed. "Can we trust the woman though? I mean the woman is on the staff and most of the staff seems to be behind the headmaster."

Severus reminded his old friend that he and Remus were on staff, and though Remus was new, he was not. Besides he had been working with Poppy for years, and he knew that she would do anything needed. He knew she would not tell the headmaster, if simply because she was a healer and she had taken an oath that she never would, but he had a feeling she would do it on the personal level, having been taking care of Harry for years. There were a few teachers on staff who he knew he could have trusted, who had their suspicions about the headmaster, including Filius of course.

They summoned Poppy through, Severus assuring them again she could be trusted and it was needed. If Severus drew the blood even, Albus would contest it was tampered with. Besides Poppy had contacts at the hospital, in the lab which could run the tests, and she could keep it hush hush until they wanted it.

Poppy was shocked when she heard what they told her, most of the story. "I will do what I can. I can't believe Albus, I know he has done things before but this?"

Severus had brought out the supplies. "We need proof it was him before this comes out, but we need to know what we are dealing with first."

Poppy started to draw some blood from Harry, promising she would make sure her friend Sean did the testing alone, and though the results would be official, kept to himself until needed. As she looked at Harry her heart ached for the boy, she had him in her infirmary so many times, and had known his parents so well, past and present, for Remus spent lot of time as a child before the wolf's bane potion. She would do anything she could to help he child, and wondered if Harry was the first.

When she was done she took the blood but handed Severus a potion. "If you're right, this should help him feel a bit better. I will have Sean run the tests right away."

Severus was relieved when he led her back to the floo. "Thanks Poppy. I know most teachers are reluctant to go against the headmaster, but I appreciate the aid."

She simply reminded him she was not most, she did not simply care about the kids as students, she was a healer. There were other teachers though who would step up if Harry needed them, she reminded him of what he had thought already, that Filius would not think twice, both Lily and Harry having been favourites of his. When she was gone Remus agreed as he did not have the heart to move his son, for Harry to be moved into the spare bedroom here and fed the potion. Severus was not surprised at all though when his old friend insisted on spending the night by his son's bed side.

Severus looked at Harry asleep and thought. 'The drugs had his inhibitions down, nothing else.' But he could not help but wonder what had still prompted it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Less then two days later the results had come back, they took longer then usual for muggle drugs were still hard for them to track down, but it was positive. Harry had a serious amount of rohypnol in his system, a very standard muggle date rape drug. One of the side effects was that you would not remember in the morning, explaining he reason that Harry had not remembered when he had signed the forms. The man who had run the test had told them Harry had been given quite a dose, a dose larger then was usually given, and showed signs of someone who did not know what they were doing. Sean luckily also supplied them with some potions which his department had recently come up with, which would counter the effects of the muggle drug on Harry.

They needed to find proof, and Lucius had his men looking into Albus' contacts in the muggle world, but for now Harry had to be as careful as possible. They moved into October and Harry attempted to focus on quidditch as a distraction, his first game this year before Halloween for once, but it did little. They knew they needed to come up with something and when the twins came to watch Harry win his first game of the season, Severus approached them.

He looked at them. "I usually do not condone such things, and I never thought I would be saying this, but I need to put your sticky fingers to work."

George raised an eyebrow. "Is our former potions teacher actually looking to us for some help?"

Severus told them about what was going on, for he knew that Harry needed some help, and though something had not happened for weeks, Albus would not back down they knew. Both twins went extremely pale when they had heard what had happened to their little brother, and there was no doubt they would help.

Fred thought of something. "Dad. I hate to think he would be involved, but he has contacts in the muggle world with his job. He could have got his hands on it."

Severus was reluctant when he heard that. "I don't want to put you boys on the spot. I know you have had problems with your family, but this is too much to ask."

He had intended for them to help with Albus, but he had not thought they would be spying on their own dad. Arthur might not get prison time, since he had not used it himself, but he would be facing serious charges still. Fred though assured Severus they would do what they needed to do to protect their little brother. George was handed Harry's cloak, Harry having handed it over, for they still needed to find out about Albus. The twins were good at sneaking, but they could use all the help they could get. They both swore they would find out what was needed, to protect there little brother, even if their dad was involved in this.

Harry came from the showers but they did not want to worry him so Fred just hugged his brother. "Amazing game out there little brother. Cup should be in the bag."


	17. Arthur caught

Though they knew they could be helping put their dad in jail for there was a chance, the twins knew they needed to do this, and were not backing out. Their little brother had done so much for them, given them the money and the courage to open their shop, and they would stand by him. The money had been bad enough, they could not believe their family had done that to Harry, but to think their dad would give Albus drugs to use on Harry, was above and beyond. Albus would likely have not even known about such drugs, he had likely turned to his contacts for some ideas, and Arthur because of all of his work, much have been happy to tell hm. Fred knew his dad had been doing work with a hospital that combined wizard and muggle medicine, one of the many attempts since the war, to bridge the gap. Fred remembered before the war wards were so worried about trying to bridge, worried about the dangers it might introduce, and it seemed they had been right on that.

It was agreed that Fred would keep an eye on their dad, and George was going to look into the school, wishing he had Harry's map. He knew his brother would have given it to him to use, well he only had it because the twins gave it to him in the first place, but they had not wanted to worry Harry if they could. As far as the twins knew he had not been told about the drug, just given something any time he needed to be near the headmaster alone, for he had enough pressure on him. The twins were hoping they would find the proof to get the headmaster out of the school sooner then later, but at least Christmas was approaching. They had heard the headmaster was trying to press Harry to be sent to the Burrow for Christmas, especially with Remus and Tonks to head off on a honeymoon, but Andromeda would see to that.

Fred had been following his dad for a few weeks, as best as he could for his brother had the cloak, and had no sign of proof. But that unfortunately was all about to change, well fortunately for Harry, but not for Arthur. Fred was shocked when his dad actually was handling it at home, Fred would have thought his dad would have been smart enough to keep it away from the home, since he would risk the house doing it here.

He summoned Alastor as he was told. "I have seen that man with dad at the hospital a few times. I have a feeling we may have the proof that we need."

Alastor cast disillusionment charms on them both. "We need to catch him red handed. But unless your dad agrees to testify, we will need proof on Albus too."

Fred of course knew that, it was the reason his brother had been spending time at the school, but this would be a start. He kind of hoped his dad would be willing to testify against the headmaster, perhaps to get a lighter sentence, and help this end for Harry sooner. He had long ago stopped hoping his dad could show some honour, he had sadly seen the true side of his parents and some of his siblings, but he thought the man might act to save his own skin. Fred had been told to call on Moody, Tonks would have been called bias because of her soon to be stepson, so Alastor had been the obvious choice, and Shacklebot was an obvious Albus flunky.

Arthur was smart enough to be in the back garden, Fred wondering if he knew his brothers did not trust him, for both Charlie and Bill had proven true to Harry. Percy and the younger two were the only ones who really were with their parents on this.

Arthur looked at the man. "Have you got what I need from you? Brian is worried they have caught on to the other, it has not been working well."

The man handed him a bottle. "He will have to be careful about how much he uses on the boy. This stuff can be deadly if he uses too much on the kid."

Fred shared a look with Alastor, knowing deep down that Brian was Albus, it was his middle name after all or at least one of them. The words though hit home more then anything, and Alastor knew they had enough to arrest both men for it. They knew they would risk tipping off the headmaster, but they would have to Alastor summoned a few others of his men and approached Arthur.

Arthur looked surprised at him and at his son. "What are you doing here Alastor?"

Alastor smirked at him. "Arthur Weasley you are under arrest for possession and intention of distribution of an illegal substance."

Though they were apart from the house, those inside had over heard the commotion as Arthur and the other man, who was caught by a leg locking curse before he could attempt to escape, by Fred, and the family came flooding out of the house. They were all in shock, especially seeing Fred, but the look on Bill and Charlie who had been home, though both had found new places to live since the summer, reminded Fred of their support of Harry that summer.

Molly came over to her son. "What have you done? I can't believe you would have any part in setting your father up like this."

Fred sneered at the woman who called herself his mother. "Dad has been helping to drug Harry to try and get his money. I am protecting my little brother."

Amelia met them at Moody's office for they were trying to keep it as low key as possible, Moody having a friend cut off the floo network from the Burrow, hoping to give them some time. Arthur was made promises of some leniency if he admitted that the headmaster was involved and would testify to the part the headmaster had played in all of this, but if Arthur never seemed to have loyalty to Harry, or to some of his kids, he proved his loyalty to Albus that night.

Moody motioned for him to be taken away. "You will stand trial in a few days, and you can be sure we will press for you to face prison time for this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was worried when the news hit them that Arthur had been arrested, for they knew that Albus would know soon enough, from home or the ministry. They were surprised that the man had not agreed to testify against the headmaster, to save himself from going to prison. They would have though his desire to be there for his family and take care of them, would be greater then his loyalty to the headmaster. The headmaster did not have the power he had during the war, and when his crimes against Harry came out he would have enough trouble saving his own skin, to try and help Arthur out of his mess as well.

He was not sure why he was worried, Harry was supposed to have been spending some time with Draco and his friends, under the guise of potions work, but he could not sit still. He had sinking feeling something was not right, and when he found Draco and Harry was not with him, he was concerned even more.

Remus had appeared and it seemed he was not the only one. "I saw Percy come onto the grounds. The headmaster knows about Arthur. Harry needs to be careful."

Severus explained that they were not sure where Harry was at the moment. "I hate to think it, but there is a chance that Albus will try something, nothing to lose."

They had word from the ministry that the drug that Arthur had been seen to purchase was a serious narcotic, and considering how much rohypnol Albus had used, there would have been a good chance that the headmaster would have used too much, if he got his hands on the rest.

Filius appeared when they were heading through the entrance hall. "Poppy asked me to keep an eye on Harry for you. I saw him leaving with Albus."

Severus was shocked when the man admitted Harry looked unwilling, but he had been unable to stop the headmaster. "Damn it, where the hell did he take Harry?"

They had known the man was greedy, for both power and money, and is actions that year had been worse then before, but they had still held out some hope. They were not sure he would hurt Harry, as in kill him, for he needed Harry and his power and money, but that brought little comfort to any of them right now. They needed to call upon anyone who they could trust to help them, to try and find Harry, without raising too many alarms. There were a few members of the order, Harry's older friends and even perhaps Charlie, for he was involved with Oliver.

Lucius had come up when he heard what was going on, and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "We will find your son. That man will not hurt him again, I swear."

Remus sighed and looked around. "I'm just worried, why take him from the school unless he is going to......"

He trailed off for e refused to say the words, for if Albus was going to kill Harry he would not do it at the school, it would be too hard for him to escape or hide it after. He was taking serious risk taking Harry from the school, too many people had noticed he had done it, and it worried them how desperate the man had become. Remus prayed that Lucius was right, he could not lose Harry, he had lost too much already, and his son he could not lose now.

Tonks appeared as they were heading out onto the grounds. "We know where he took them. We got word, but we have to hurry."


	18. Godric's Hollow

Though Filius had not been able to stop them, George had seen the headmaster taking Harry from the school grounds, and even if he had not known the truth he could see. Harry was petrified though he was doing his best to hide it, and after all his brother had faced during his life time, George knew if Harry was scared, it was bad. He saw the headmaster was about to apparate away ad he managed to put a tracking spell on Harry, well not a spell but one of his products, so Albus would not detect. It worked just in time, and he took out a product that had been inspired by the marauders map. It worked as an actual map of the UK, but had limits, showing locations but unlike the marauders map, only showed the person with the product on, unlike the marauders map which could only show the school, but everyone who was in it. He was shocked when he realized where Harry had been taken, and his pulse was racing through his chest, and he knew what he needed to do. He sent a message through to Tonks through a two way journal system they had set up, and apparated.

He had heard of this place, he doubted there was anyone in there world who had not, for it was the place where Harry had become so famous. It was here Harry had become the boy who lived, had been attacked as a baby and his parents had been killed. He knew Harry had never come here before, not to the ruins at least or to the graveyard where his parents and now Sirius were buried, he had been unable to attend the funeral, and though Remus had offered, Harry had been unready. George had a sinking feeling to why the headmaster would have brought Harry here, and he prayed the others would come soon, for he did not think he could take on Albus.

They were not at the ruins and he passed through the town, passing a statue that was of the Potters, and found himself in the graveyard. Sure enough Harry was there, wand at his neck as he was forced to remain on his knees kneeling at the stones. He wanted to go rip the man to shreds, but he knew he could not take on Albus, and unless he had to, he knew he could not risk Harry, by rushing in there.

Albus pointed at the stone. "Now these are the heroes, they knew what their place was. They died like the good little martyrs they were. Not you boy."

Harry was fighting the tears. "The war is over sir, there is nothing left for me to die for."

From the look on the man's face, George could see it all too clearly but he was not sure Harry could see, but he knew what the man was thinking. The headmaster had risked a lot, but George knew the man was aware it was already done. He would be facing prison time when this was over, and he was not about to go down without a fight, and if he was going to go down, he would take the boy who ruined his life, with him.

Albus showed him papers. "You I have many big plans for, with your money no one will ever find us. And if you keep me happy you can keep your pathetic life."

Harry whimpered as the hand not holding the wand, as Albus knelt next to him, clamped down between his legs. "You can just kill me now. I am not going to marry you."

It was a wedding contract George realized in shock, a sure fire way for Albus to get his hands on Harry's money, and since Harry was sixteen it was possible. George was about to move towards them for he could see Albus was pulling down Harry's pats, and he had to stop it. He heard the man whisper he would fuck Harry right here in front of his parents' graves and prove what a worthless whore he was, before he and Harry went to the minister who was waiting to marry them. Harry was fighting the man but he screamed and George could see blood soaking through Harry's robes in his shoulder area, and his little brother slumping.

He jumped out wand trained on the man. "You will let go of my brother now."

Albus looked at him and smirked. "Back off George or you will be buried in an unmarked plot here. But you know he will need a witness for our wedding."

Before George could respond there were pops every where and before Albus could react, he had been hit by now fewer then three stunners and slumped to the ground, unfortunately though one had hit Harry as well and he too crumpled, caught under the heavy weight of the man who had grabbed him. Lucius, Remus, Severus, Tonks and Filius were there as well as several other aurors he had never seen, and to his surprise, Charlie.

Severus bent down to check on Harry as Albus was taken into custody. "I need to get him to Poppy or the hospital. He needs a proper healer."

Filius nodded. "Minerva stepped up and she has removed the restrictions into the infirmary, we should be able to apparate right into it, for the next few minutes."

Charlie helped George up, explaining as they apparate to school that their dad had been arrested for possession of drugs, and while Fred had gone to the ministry to deal with it, he had come to the school to check and had heard what was happening. Neither of them could believe this was happening, and as they stood in the infirmary watching Harry be seen to, Bill and Fleur, and Oliver soon joined them. Poppy assured them that Harry had a few severed arteries from the knife wound like curse he took, but she had repaired the damage and he would be back on his feet in a day or two. The only reason he really was out was the stunner, but she suggested a blood transfusion would do better then a blood replenisher. Oliver it turned out was the best match for Harry and he was only too happy to donate for his little brother.

Tonks appeared having gone with the aurors. "Albus will face trial in three days. Percy and Molly have both been arrested for aiding, as well as fraud."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been out for over a day, the transfusion and the spells, Poppy thought it was the best thing for him. He had never been left alone, a few making the excuse they were worried how some students would react when they heard the headmaster was arrested, but it was excuses. Oh they knew the likes of Ron would be pissed and try something when he found out his parents and brother were arrested, but Harry was safe in the infirmary. Minerva had bee appointed headmistress of the school and Severus was assistant, the board of governors acting fast.

Severus looked own at Harry as he took his turn sitting next to him, worried about how Harry would handle all of this. Harry had been nearly raped and killed at the graves of his parents, saved only by the bravery and brains of George, something Severus never thought he would say, the brains part. He thought Harry could finally have his wish, and switch houses, and when the truth came out, it would likely be easier for him, but he wished Harry had not suffered like this.

He was surprised when the door opened and the Tonks came in, but he was reminded about the summer, as well as their daughter. The couple had come to care for Harry deeply, and in a few weeks, he would be their step grandson. He knew Remus would consider postponing the wedding over Harry, but Harry would not want it.

Ted looked down at Harry lying there. "I knew that man was no good, but I never thought he would try to hurt Harry like this. How is he doing?"

Andromeda answered for she was a healer and could see the spells. "His vitals are strong, and if I am not mistake, he is likely waking up."

Sure enough Harry was slowly starting to come around, and when his eyes fluttered open, they could see the shock and confusion in his eyes, but also memories coming back. Ted went to find Harry's dad and his daughter, and Severus sat down on the bed with him and collected a scared Harry into his arms. Remus arrived soon and had never been so relieved, even though he had been assured his son would make a full recovery.

Harry clung to his dad in desperation. "What is going to happen dad? Please."

Remus kissed his head. "Albus is facing the kiss and Arthur some prison time. Molly and Percy will just get some community service likely."

They knew Harry had wanted back when he learned he truth, to kick them out of the house, and maybe burn it. But for the twins, and finding out Bill and Charlie were loyal, they knew the last part Harry would never do, as it was their childhood home. But Remus assured Harry they would make sure Molly could not return to it again.

Tonks sat down with her fiancé and his son. "The trial is on hold till you are able to testify, but I promise they will pay for hurting you. They will pay this time."


	19. awaited justice

The trial for Albus may have been on hold, but the other three were being dealt with first, for Harry was not required to be there. Harry could have demanded to be there, but there was not a trial but a hearing for the other three, and they would have postponed it until he was in better shape. Harry had said no, especially when Bill and Charlie assured him they would go instead, he wanted this over and done with so he could move on. His dad had already suggested, with his fiancé's full support, that they postpone the wedding but after everything Harry had said no, he had wanted something good to look forward to, and was excited about the two of them. He had been assured the trial would not interfere with the original plans, and he wanted them to have their dream wedding and honeymoon, when it was to be. Harry knew they would all be in need of smiles when the trial was over, and the couple more then agreed with that.

Molly, Percy and Arthur were definitely surprise when they were brought into Amelia's office, and not simply because their oldest two were there, but that added to it. They had been surprised for they had been informed they would not have to face an actual trial, which some might have wanted, but they were relieved to learn of. They knew it meant they could not face prison time, or at least Molly and Percy would not, for they had to be sentenced by a court room.

Molly looked at her two eldest sons. "What are you doing here? We had heard someone had spoken on our behalf."

Charlie smirked at his mother. "It definitely was not us, though I am surprised he did, it was Harry. We are here for our little brother, since he can't be."

Percy and Molly knew no more then Arthur did, they had not heard that Albus had been captured when he tried to kill Harry, but they had their suspicions. They had known Albus had not planned to simply sit back, and when he had heard Arthur had been arrested, he had been sure to act. Percy had told his mom he had warned the headmaster, but he had left the school before Harry had been taken from his rooms.

Amelia looked at Arthur. "You have one more chance to agree to testify against the headmaster, or your wife and son will also face full prosecution."

Arthur was shocked for he had been told he had only had one chance and he had refused. "You are willing to make a deal with me?"

Amelia shook her head and amended it, that his wife and son would have a deal to avoid prison time, and he would take a plea bargain. He would be sentenced to two years in prison and would be under house arrest for a further year, for his charges. It was not a much better offer then he was looking at from court, but Molly and Percy would not have to face a judge. They would be put on parole for three years, and though they would have to serve 10,000 hours community service, they would not face prison time. There would be a restraining order against them, and they would not be able to come within a thousand feet of the Burrow either, which had already been given to Harry that summer.

Arthur looked ready to refuse, for he knew the risks of betraying the headmaster, for there was a good chance the man would get out of prison. He knew Albus would come after him if he did, but Arthur also knew he could not let his wife and son possibly face prison time.

Bill looked at his dad. "You always preached honour over wealth when we were growing up. Prove for one in your life that you actually believe your own words."

Arthur looked at his two sons but he signed the papers. "You better hope that Albus goes to prison. You know he will want revenge if he ever gets free."

Motioning for Arthur to be taken away, Amelia shared look with the others, knowing that Arthur was right. But they had Albus in the most secure cell, in the very heart of the auror department for he needed to be there for trial, and with every possible ward there was. An auror who knew Harry or Sirius personally was always stationed in rotation, someone who would never be bribed to let him out. The man would face trial, and they would see him get the kiss for what he did to Harry.

Amelia looked at Molly and Percy. "You will report to St Mungo's to start service tomorrow. They are willing to offer you jobs on top and housing if needed."

Percy sighed and nodded. "My fiancé has broken it off with me, and since we have been evicted from our own house, we have no where else. Besides I lost my job."

Bill smiled when he heard Penny had come to her senses and broke off the engagement, and knew Molly had been counting on being able to live with them. Penny had a small townhouse she bought with the money her grandfather left her, and Percy had planned on moving in when they wed. On top of the six hours a day of community service, they would be able to work for wizard minimum wage, which would be garnished even more, and have housing at the hospital. Between community service and work they were looking at spending fourteen hours a day cleaning bed pans and mopping floors, and such. Of course Percy had lost his job, the ministry would never have employed him after all of this.

Charlie and Bill left the office, Charlie turning to Bill. "I have to go collect Oliver, he is at school with Harry. I will tell everyone how it went down here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though part of Harry wished the couple and their third son had got more, he was willing to accept it, especially for the sake of their other children. He was told Molly and Percy would have a small flat to share from the hospital, and assumed their youngest would have to stay there in the summer time. They were being expected to find jobs in the summer, to help pay the money back they owed Harry, and Severus assumed they would be able to find work at the hospital as well.

Harry had to face the court room three days after he had woken up, having given the evidence already, but there when it played on the pensieve. They had a lot of other evidence against the headmaster, but he and George who had of course been the one to help save him in the graveyard, had to testify as key witnesses.

His dad squeezed his hand when he was sitting as the last statements were made. "It is almost over cub. There is no way he is getting off. He will face prison."

Harry returned the squeeze and prayed his dad was right. "I just want this over, I want to focus on your wedding and school, and get on with my life. Please."

His dad, Severus who was on his other side, Lucius and Draco, and the Weasleys who were in his corner, all readily agreed. Harry deserved to have peace more then anyone they knew, and the experience in the graveyard had just been the last in the long run of horror Harry had been forced to endure in his short life. Most of it they had come to realize in the past few years was caused by the man on trial, and they would see him kissed for it.

Albus looked over towards Harry and mouthed. 'You will not be able to hide when I get out of here. You are a dead boy.'

As the judges were voting whether they were ready to make a decision Severus whispered. "Don't listen to him. He knows the kiss is coming, he's scared."

They watched as the judges decided they were ready to vote and Harry held his breath, hoping that they were right, that for once in his life, justice would be served. For one in his life he wanted to see that things could go right for him, and that he deserved to have justice, for it always seemed he was a born whipping dog. He sighed in relief as one by one every judge found the man guilty of his crimes.

Amelia declared the sentencing. "Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore you are guilty as charged. You are hereby sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

Harry sobbed in relief against his dad. "It's over, it's finally over."

As the man was led away, Harry was taken out by those who loved him, and they echoed his thought. They knew it was not over, in the sense there were still those Harry would have to face, but the threat to his life was over. They would hear later that the old man's body had actually survived the kiss, and would be shipped to the secure ward of the hospital where it would remain until it finally died. They would have thought at his age Albus' body would have given out, but it had not.

Molly had been there, it seemed her day off from her new job, one day a week. "Karma will catch up with you one day Harry. One day."


	20. special events

Harry was eternally grateful for the start of the winter break which came soon after the trial, for returning had definitely been hard. He had thought when he could revel he truth things would be easier for him, but he had found while he no longer had o hide, there was definitely a lot more talk. The red heads and Hermione were even more hostile then ever, now that they knew that Harry knew about them, they could be it to his face, and there were others who believed their lies as well. He found it was nearly impossible to go to Gryffindor, and he had been scared about quidditch practice, but it seemed the house would not hex him, if he continued to lead them towards a win, at least not out on the field that is. Severus and his dad had moved to him have him switched houses, but though a re-sort was allowed, it turned out it was not permitted half way through the year. Harry would be allowed to re-sort for his senior year, which Harry was sure he would do even if things might calm down for he had more friends in Slytherin and felt safer there, especially when Draco said he would take the vacant chaser position next year so Harry could be seeker, for if he had switched mid year he could not have played.

Remus and Tonks were to be married on Christmas Eve it turned out, to give them time for a proper honeymoon, even though they had worried about Harry. Harry had assured them he understood, and they were going to celebrate the holiday, the three of them and Tonks' parents, the day before. Harry would be spending some with the Tonks and some with the Malfoys while they were gone, and Lucius surprised Harry with news he had got Harry an appointment for corrective eye surgery. He would spend one night in the hospital, it was a spell and not actual surgery, but they took precautions, and he would have it two days after Christmas. It seemed Pansy had got her wish, Harry would have a make over she thought he needed, and Harry was happy about the glasses part at least,

The day they celebrated Christmas Harry was touched when he had been asked by Remus to be his ring witness, Severus at his side as well. Harry had cufflinks with a wolf and star for Remus, and a moon and star pendant for Tonks made, for their wedding and Christmas gift, which seemed even more fitting after the request. Remus felt guilt again about leaving Harry especially now he would be having he procedure, but Harry assured him he would be okay.

The couple had decided to wed not at Malfoy Manor but in the back gardens of the Tonks house, with only about forty guests. Harry and Severus stood with the minister, as well as Moody and Draco who were oddly standing for Tonks, as Tonks was walked down the aisle by her parents who proudly handed her off.

The minister turned to Remus. "Do you Remus John Lupin take Nymphadora as your wife and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Remus was in tears. "I do."

"And do you Nymphadora Dane Tonks take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Tonks, or Dora as most were calling her now, had bright pink hair in happiness. "I do."

Moody handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my protégé as your wife while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on her hand. "With this ring I claim you as my wife."

Harry handed a ring to Tonks. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband, while I stand witness."

She slid the ring on Remus. "With his ring I claim you as my husband."

The minister ended. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remus you may kiss your bride."

Harry clapped louder then most as they shared a kiss, and was proud to sign off on the forms. He had become a Lupin when Remus adopted him, and he was even happier he had when Tonks became Dora Lupin, and he knew now Albus was taken care of, they intended to start on a baby on their honeymoon. As they moved to the tents where a Christmas themed dinner and some music was waiting Harry was so glad they had not postponed the wedding because of the trial. After the horrors with Albus, and knowing all the talk and issues with his former friend and with Molly's words still in his head, he had needed this.

Dora claimed him for the second dance as his dad danced with Andromeda. "You know it means a lot you were here with us for this. And to be a family with you."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I may never call you mum, but you know I love you as one. And I think even Grandpa Ted and Grandma Andromeda has a ring."

Dora laughed and assured him it would be the perfect Christmas gift to her parents if he started calling them it, they already considered him a grandson before now. They knew the couple were going to have kids, or at least try, but that would not change they considered Harry one, and he knew they meant the words. Harry was just happy to finally have this family, and was so happy for his dad when he watched the two of them take off on their honeymoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry was excited never to have to wear glasses before, Draco reminding Harry next year he could put the good eyes to proper use when he sorted into the right house, he was still nervous. He knew it was not surgery, not like a muggle would do, and the night stay was just as a precaution really, but he had never liked hospitals or doctors, the only one he had ever really felt any comfort around had of course been Poppy, and it had taken time even with her for Harry to grow a comfort zone. Well and Andromeda, but his new grandmother was different, she had never treated him as a patient before, she was a healer second to being his family.

Lucius and Draco had met them at the hospital and Severus had come as well, Lucius ensuring that the red heads would be no where near him. Molly and Percy were not working that day, their day off, and the younger two had opted to stay at school instead of staying in the tiny two bedroom flat with Molly and Percy.

Severus placed a small pendant down next to Harry which Harry had given back to his dad when he got out of the hospital. "He wanted you to have this today."

Harry clutched the wolf, the dog always present around his neck. "Thanks for being here with me Sev. And for this."

Squeezing Harry's hand, Severus found himself bout to kiss him, but he held back. He knew Harry thought he was there because of his friendship with Remus, and nothing else. Oddly it was the same thing Harry was feeling, he thought Severus was there because his dad was worried, but wished it was more. Lucius watched the two from the door, and though there was such an age difference, he wished Harry and Severus would see they seemed to share the same attraction.

Harry soon drifted off from the potions he had been given and was taken off for the procedure. He was in the same private area his dad had been in that summer, even if only there over night. The procedure took an hour and Harry would be out over night, but they were assured he had done well and after a few days, he would have great vision, perhaps no perfect but better then he even saw with glasses on.

Lucius looked at Draco. "I am going to take Draco home, I can come back or I am sure Andromeda will come sit with him."

Severus shook his head and motioned to his pocket. "I have some reading to do, and I assured Remus I would keep an eye on his son for him while he was gone."

Again Lucius felt like pointing out that it was bout Harry and not Remus, but he held his tongue, for he knew his brother would simply deny it. Severus did get some reading done, Andromeda and Ted coming to sit with Harry for bit while he went for something to eat, but he remained by Harry's side. He woke up sometime after midnight and needed to take a stretch, and left a sleeping Harry's side to take a walk down the hall and perhaps get some tea.

A figure slipped into the room while he was gone and looked down on Harry lying here. "You should have known not to get too comfortable. You'll pay for all of this."


	21. hospital scare

She could not believe they were so foolish to have brought Harry here, if the boy was so vain he needed to have the surgery, should have taken him abroad. There were other hospitals in the UK, but this one was definitely the best, but it seemed a pretty stupid risk to take She knew they thought she had the night off, her and Percy, but when she had learned Harry was having a procedure, she had found another orderly who was looking to get out of a shift. The woman promised to let her have it for Molly had told her she wanted to get more of her community service out of the way, and the woman could still have the pay for the shift. For it to work, Molly had actually been using the woman's badge though, and claimed she had a friend in the administration, who would ensure she got the hours counted. The orderly had been so desperate for a night off for a date with her boyfriend, and salivating at still getting paid, that she had actually bought the bull crap they fed.

She had been assigned to the floor because of who she swapped with, and there were so few people after hours, no one questioned the wrong orderly being there. She had spent her life cooking and cleaning, but this was different, that had been for her family. She could not believe four of her sons had helped put her here, working sixteen hour days, washing bed pans, bandages, and mopping floors where there had been blood spills or such. She and Percy were lucky they had free housing for she would never have been able to pay for rent and put her youngest two through school, on the measly money she made here.

She had been watching the room, and saw all of the people coming and going, and it was after midnight when she saw Severus heading for a walk. She slipped into the room, not knowing exactly what she was going to do. She had been willing to let the brat live at her house for a pay check, but he was such a vain little hero, and he needed to pay for ruining her life and leading to the headmaster's death.

One of the nurses ran into her before she got to the room. "What are you doing up here? I don't think I have seen you in this ward before."

Molly showed the badge, her appearance altered to match it. "I needed some extra hours and they sent me up here. They did not need more help in maternity now."

The last week she had been in the maternity wing, a kind of slap in the face since she had once prided herself in her brood of kids, around all the babies. She of course was an orderly and did not have contact with the babies. The hospital id not believe in using disposable diapers, she had not either, but she had used spells to clean them, but the hospital argued spells wore down quality, and had them hand washed. She had been on diaper duty for the past few days, and she actually found herself missing the bed pans and floors of the other wards. Her son was in the ER cleaning up messes of bodily fluids, and used bandages.

The nurse nodded. "Well I am going for some coffee. You will empty all of the trash cans along here, by hand; we don't want to wake up any of the patients."

Molly hid the sneer for they were all spoiled rich snobs like the one that she was interested in getting her hands on. "Of course."

The woman gave her a sneer and headed off, but Molly was used to some of it. During her volunteer hours she had practically prison robes on, and all of the staff looked at her like she was the slime of the Earth. In her orderly uniform she usually was usually able to get some respect, for she was on different wards for the two, doing cafeteria and animal attack wards as a volunteer, and maternity or long term care as an orderly, her son got the same, ER, for both. But up here they were not simple nurses, they were private nurses who made the big galleons and worked for the lords and such.

She slipped into the room and looked down at Harry. "You should have known not to get too comfortable. You'll pay for all of this."

She noticed a pillow in the chair where Severus must have been sleeping, and she did not know what she was doing at first but she picked it up and walked over to the bed where she placed it over Harry's face. For a moment she nearly stopped but the boy deserved to pay, he had killed Albus and ruined many lives, and he should suffer for what he had done. She pushed down on the pillow, and she could see from the monitoring spells that he was suffocating, turning off the sound.

Suddenly she heard some voices in the hallway. "Has anyone been near the room while I was gone? I was gone a bit longer then I planned."

She heard the nurse who she had spoke to. "No, of course not Lord Prince, you know that visiting hours were actually over some hours ago."

Removing the pillow Molly placed it back down on the chair and she knew she needed to get out of there, but she swore that she would be back. She reached down and took the wolf pendant Harry wore about his neck, and used the badge which allowed for apparition in the hospital, the ward having security wards against it other wise.

She looked down at the pendant when she got to the locker room. "I promise you Harry Karma will bite you soon enough. You won't always have Severus around."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had run into Andromeda on the way back, he was surprised but though she made an excuse for having been at the hospital to see to a patient, he knew she was worried about her grandson. She had been there earlier that day with her husband, but she had sworn her daughter and son in laws she would keep an eye on Harry. Andromeda had her staff badge on and had been down to the paediatric wing where she worked, but she had come to see Harry of course.

Severus looked at Harry and noticed his vitals seemed off. "They only put him on those as a precaution. Is there something wrong?"

Andromeda nodded. "He does not seem to be breathing very deeply; it can be a side effect of the potions. I will put him on some oxygen for the night."

A wizard version of oxygen tubes were placed in his nose, and Andromeda stayed with Harry and Severus until his vitals got slightly better. She warned that if he had a reaction to the medication, he would likely have to spend another day there. Severus knew Harry would not take the news well, he hated being in ere already, and sure enough in the morning when he woke when the couple and the Malfoys were back, he was definitely not pleased to have to stay.

Severus sighed. "Harry sometimes people react badly to such potions and you barely took oxygen in last night. It would just be safer if you stayed here another night."

Harry gave in but he noticed something. "Sev, where is my wolf pendant from Dad? I was wearing it when I went in, and now it is gone."

Both Andromeda and Severus had seen him wearing it after the procedure but sure enough it was gone, and the two shared a worried look. They did not want him to panic, and it was not unheard of for there to be theft in the hospital, but they agreed for him to go home. Andromeda was a healer and she would keep him on oxygen and she would make sure he stayed the day in bed, but they would all be more at ease. Severus came with them and when he was settled in, Harry begged him, as he had his grandparents, not to tell his dad, especially while on his honeymoon, and they reluctantly agreed.

Severus surprised Harry and even himself by brushing his lips with a light kiss. "We will find out who took your pendant Harry, and get it back for you."


	22. missing pendant

Author note: I had a few comments on Molly and security. It was mentioned she was working another person's shift and used their badge and altered her appearance. No one realizes it is Molly, and if asked, the nurse will say it was another orderly.

Chapter 22 Missing pendant

Harry was worried for he knew they would need to tell his dad something, for Remus would notice if Harry did not have his pendant, when he returned home. Harry did not want his dad to be any more worried then he already was, he and Dora were married and trying to have a baby, and Harry did not want to ruin that. Harry knew they had been considering not trying when Albus had still been around, thinking they needed to focus on Harry's safety, and they thought he was safe. They had known there would be some problems with his former friends when he got back to school, but they had never thought there would be trouble like this, it scared them. Harry knew someone had been in his hospital room; Severus finding out from the healer Harry had been wearing it when he was returned to his room. Severus had been asleep and had gone for some tea at one point, but the nurse had told him no one had entered. She had admitted though that she had been away from her desk, and there had been an orderly in the area, but they looked into the woman and she had worked for the hospital for two decades, and had no history, or connection to Albus.

It was two days before Harry was to return to school and the day before his dad returned home, when his brothers had come to visit, and they were worried about him. They were concerned when they had learned that Harry may have been hurt, and at the very least had been stolen from, when he had been in the hospital. They were concerned, even though they could not find any proof at the hospital, that their mother and brother had been involved. They knew Molly and Percy were out for blood over Albus, Arthur being sent to prison, and being forced to work in the hospital.

They were all in for a shock when Lucius came into the room and looked at Harry. "I have been told we need to come to the ministry. They have word for you."

Harry was shocked for Moody had warned them the pendant would be hard to find. "They have found my pendant? I thought Moody said it would take time."

Wishing he had some information, Lucius explained he did not have any, that he had been simply told that Harry should be brought to the ministry for they had some kind of information for them to speak about. Harry was excited, hoping they would have found the pendant, and sure if they had, they must have who had taken in, and perhaps Harry could find out why they had done it. Harry had experienced enough during his life that he knew well enough this was not an issue of simple petty theft and he needed to know if there was something he needed to be worried about out there.

When they came through the floo though Harry was surprised by who was sitting in the office, thinking this surely had to be some kind of joke. He saw his pendant though lying on the desk, but he still knew there was no way this was correct.

Harry looked at Moody who was behind his desk. "What is happening here Moody?"

Moody motioned for Harry to sit. "Miss Clearwater has not been arrested Harry, we questioned her under vertiserum. But the pendant was found in her possession."

Percy's former fiancé looked completely confused and scared, having no idea how the pendant had got there, and not even knowing who it belonged to. Harry had known she had been in love with Percy, but she had broken it off with him over what had happened, and he could not see her being a part of this. The twins had often commented how they could not understand why Penny was still with their prat of a brother, for she was far too sweet and good natured for someone like Percy.

Penny turned to him and swore that she had no idea how the pendant had got into her house, as Moody explained they had been tipped off, and had to look into it. The tip had been anonymous and unfortunately they had fond no magic or fingerprint traces of anyone else in the house. Harry assured her he never would have believed.

Penny was shaken. "Percy may have made a copy of the key. I was a fool; I actually believed he handed over the copies I gave him. I can't believe this."

Moody motioned for an auror to come in. "We will see to new locks and security for you Miss Clearwater. You have our apologies for this incident."

Penelope nodded and took off, after once again she apologized to Harry and assured him she had not had a part in this. When she was gone Moody explained that if Percy had used his key and gloves, there was no need for him to use magic, and there was no way for them to trace it. Harry was confused why they would try and set Penny up though, for though she had broken off her engagement, it seemed a pretty minor person. Lucius thought it likely had to do with the fact that the Burrow was heavily warded, and they cold not have tried to set up any of Harry's brothers, because of it.

Moody handed Harry back the pendant. "It has already been searched for any evidence. And I am sure you want to have it back to give your dad tomorrow."

Harry nodded and Lucius led him through the floo back to the house, assuring Harry they would keep looking for who took it, and unless something else happened, they would not have to tell his dad, for Lucius knew he was concerned about his dad and Tonks putting their life on hold.

Lucius turned to Severus when Harry had disappeared, his old friend having been watching. "Have you spoken to him about the kiss even since it happened?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Dora were happy and relaxed when they had come back, and they were happy to confirm they made a good start on a baby. Remus was relieved to see his son without glasses and doing well, and Harry gave him back his pendant, assuring his dad though he had missed him, he was fine. The others had all agreed, even Moody, not to tell he couple unless they had to do, and seeing the incredible mood the couple was in, and Harry when he was with them, they knew they had been right to do so. Andromeda had been the hardest one to convince not to tell them, for she hated keeping it from her daughter, but she had agreed in the end.

Harry spent most of the day with his dad and Dora, hearing about their amazing honeymoon, and seeing the wizarding photographs they had taken. The couple had been sent off for a vacation to Southern Spain, and they had an amazing time.

When the couple had headed off to bed Severus took his brother's advice and asked Harry to talk. When alone he said. "I am sorry about the kiss."

Harry stopped and looked at him, having thought about the kiss ever since. "I understand, you made a mistake, you didn't really want to kiss me. I'll forget."

Harry had been sure the man had just been trying to comfort him or something, there was no way he was interested in Harry, especially because of Harry's age. Severs was old enough to be his dad, why would he be interested in some kid. He knew they had got along better since the summer, and Severus did not think him a brat, but he was sure the man just cared about him because of Remus, and he should have known the kiss was a mistake.

Severus knew his mind and stopped him. "I meant the kiss, I wanted the kiss. I apologized because I am worried you feel pressured or something. That's all."

Harry blushed a bit when he heard that. "I kind of liked the kiss. I mean I guess I kind of wanted it for a while now, but I didn't think you could like me like that."

Assuring Harry the age did not bother him, he had been worried it would scare Harry, for Harry was his student, but it did not bother either. It was permitted in their world, where arranged marriages often found practically child brides, and for a teacher, as long as the student was sixteen. Severus had been fighting the urge to kiss Harry for he was certain it had been one sided, and he had not wanted to drive Harry away, for he cared deeply for him.

Severus reached out and kissed Harry again, this time more then a simple brush but still light. "If you have no problem with this, I would like to perhaps do it more."

Harry was still red and he was definitely not ready to kiss back but he nodded, feeling a bit shy and uncertain. "Yes."

Before he could stop Harry, Harry slipped out of the room, and he knew Harry was still a bit nervous about all of this. He knew Harry was honest, he did not mind the kiss, and had wanted more, but Harry had been through a lot in his life, and he had never really dated. He was also likely nervous about how others might react to it.

Severus was shocked when Remus appeared from the shadows. "I won't hex you unless you hurt my son. Friend or no friend."


	23. blood matters

Severus was concerned, not that he had any intention at all of hurting Harry for he cared about him deeply, but because Remus knew. Remus and he had been best friends, with Lily they had been inseparable until the mudblood comment, and he and Lucius owed Remus their freedom. He had known when he kissed Harry his old friend would eventually find out, deep down, but he had told himself it would take time, and he was sure he would have time to sort out how to tell him. He and Harry had believed Remus had gone to bed with his wife, the two newlyweds returned from their honeymoon, had not headed for bed because of portkey leg. But Remus had come down, having wanted to check on his son; for he was worried there was something he had not been told. Dora had some what the same feeling, and since she cared about her stepson as much as her husband did, she had told him to take a break and go check on Harry, so they could both rest with an easy mind. He had stood watching and listening, and though Remus had thought about ripping the man to shreds, he had seen his son was not forced and liked it. He meant it, and Severus knew he did, he did not care how close he and Severus had once been, if he tried or even unintentionally hurt Harry, he would be in for it.

As they returned to school, Harry happy for Dora would be living at school with them finally now they were married, his mind was on the kiss. He had not been told by either his dad or Severus that Remus knew about the kiss, for both men thought it was Harry's place to tell. Remus was not sure this was a good idea, but his son was going through so much right now he needed support, and someone like Severus could be good for him. Harry needed something other then his problems to focus on, and quidditch and classes had not been enough for him, and this could be, though he wished the person was closer to Harry in age.

Harry had been so grateful for the time away from the school, and when he returned he wished more then ever he could re-sort, reminded of what he had left behind. Other then his quidditch team the friendly faces at Gryffindor seemed to have reduced in number, something he did not even think was possible, but it seemed it was.

Ron sneered at him as he passed. "I heard you had the surgery. You know you don't need to flaunt your money, we all know how vain and spoiled you are already."

Harry smirked at him. "I should have kept my old glasses. I hear you spent all of Christmas break helping Filch polish, you must be unable to see straight."

It had been decided since they were unable to leave campus, and the three of them had chosen not to go home for the holidays, they could start repaying their debt to Harry here at the school. The three of them had been busy polishing trophies and dishes, and suits of armour, and anything else in the school that needed to be, for a sickle a day, which was paid directly into Harry's account. At that rate they would be paying Harry off till they were thirty, but they were sure to be able to make some real money in he summer time, well better then that. But for now for a few hors every Saturday hey would be expected to continue, not a decision from Minerva, but actually from the minister of magic who had heard what they were doing, and decided the kids should continue paying off Harry as they had started. Hermione and Ron were lucky, they would be seniors next year, and could get an actual job during the school year in town, Ginny would have to return to working for Filch.

Ginny had come over Harry's way, and he could see the beautiful nails she had always worked on, were gone from all of the polishing. He wondered what he should expect from her, for she had always had mood swings, she was worse then her brother.

Ginny put a hand on his arm. "Harry you know you look so good without your glasses and your new looks. You know you really need to start dating after all of this."

Harry tried to pull his arm away from her. "No thanks Ginny, I am not interested in anyone you would set me up with. I am into hyenas and rats."

Ron and Hermione were both shooting him dirty looks, and Harry knew that both of them were a mix of wanting to tear Ginny away from him, and hex him. He could see they had not agreed, or not easily, with what ever little sick plan that Ginny had decided to come up with this time. Harry remembered what he had heard about their payment, and knew she had been asked to whore herself to Harry, and wondered what she thought she would get out of it this time.

Ginny latched back on to him. "Come on Harry, you know all of this trouble between us has been foolish. We both know you have wanted to date me for years."

Harry forcefully took his arm back and Ginny nearly stumbled. "I would have rather dated the basilisk Ginny. If I was straight, you'd be enough to turn me gay."

It was the first time Harry had openly admitted that he was gay, most people knew he was bi or had leanings but many young men their age did try it at one point. Harry had known how often the alcoves were used, and though he had never used one, he had been obvious with his looks. Only his close friends knew he was gay, his real friends that is, and his family, but he had just come out of he closet to his entire school, or those in the entrance hall which was most of them.

Draco put a hand on his arm and steered him towards he doors. "How about we go see the others down in the dungeons? They'll want to hear about our holidays."

Harry was relieved and nodded. "I have had enough of these three to last me a week."

As they headed towards the stairs for he dungeons Harry herd the talk and whispers, and he knew it would be a long time before it died down if ever, but he was used to it. He hated that he had to become used to being the constant center of rumours and talk, and wondered if it would hit the paper as things always seemed to do, but he did not care any more. He would have had to come out of the closet sooner or later, and as soon as he did, the school would have known, maybe with just more time.

Draco put him in a headlock as they were going along. "Harry you really do like to do things the hard way don't you? Well we have your back anyways."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first few weeks back from school had been hard, and Harry had been surprised but happy when his dad and Dora decided to take him away for the firs weekend in February, not telling him why or where though. Harry and Severus had been spending a lot of time in the potions lab together, they had not had a replay of the kiss yet, but Harry was enjoying having a chance to get to know him better. No one seemed to question it, even though Draco had his suspicion for a long time about them, for they knew that Harry was having a hard time with all the talk around the school, and hiding away in the dungeons when he did not have quidditch practice, had helped. Draco had a feeling there was more, he could see the looks between the two, but he was not sure if they had told each other, or were just making moony eyes. He thought it kind of cool his brother and his godfather seemed attracted to each other, and thought they might make a hot couple, if they got together.

Harry was amazed not by the fact that they had come to the Tonks house for he weekend, but for the reason, for there had been news to share. Remus and Dora happily announced they were pregnant, and they had wanted to not only tell Harry but also his in laws about their first grandchild. Andromeda and Ted were over he moon but they reminded their son in law it was their second, as Harry was their first. Since their wedding Harry went from Aunt and Uncle to Grandma and Grandpa, titles which Dora had said would make her parents happy, but Harry was also happy for it, he had never had them before. The couple were only two weeks along, and would be due the last week of October with Harry's little sister or brother, getting pregnant about a month after they wed.

Luna appeared at Harry's side on Monday afternoon. "I would keep my distance from Ginny if I were you. She seems to have become bit more obsessed."

Harry was confused until she showed him a note which he realized was addressed to him. "I thought she had got the message when I avoided her like the plague."

She had backed off for the first week or so when he had come out, but she had been following him around, reminding him of when she was younger. He had refused to talk to her, and had made a point of leaving when she came into a room if he could, but she kept going at it. It was a love poem and he realized with shock that it was not red ink she had written in, but blood, and he had a sickening feeling it was her blood.

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Hedwig brought me the letter since you were not here, I am not sure why. I might show that to your dad, I am worried about her mind."

Harry nodded and pocketed the letter. "I know she was always obsessed with me but I assumed it was about the pay checks she was getting. This is scary."

He went to his dad, but Lucius and Severus were brought in on it, and there were concerns from all sides on it. They ran a test and sure enough the blood was from Ginny, and they could see the poem was not simply a love poem, there was a bit of obsession and a lot of concern for stalking in the words. Severus was the one who pointed out the words which spoke about not being able to live without him, and concern she might try to hurt herself or him.

Lucius was the one who suggested. "If this continues we will have to speak to Minerva and have a mind healer come. Ginny might need some medical care."


	24. breaking point

Things with Ginny had been bad all year, but he would have taken the sneering and comments from when Albus went to prison and then got the kiss, over this He could tell even with the distance and the bad blood between them, Hermione and Ron were worried. Not worried about him of course, there were times when they were paid which they had barely pretended to care about him, but they were worried about her. It seemed everything with the headmaster and her parents had pushed her over the edge and she had been holding it barely together, though the twins and older brothers had admitted it was not new. After the chamber of secrets a few people recommended she needed some medical help and Bill was not sure, but he thought it started before that, Ginny always seemed a bit off. But she was the baby of the family, and the only girl, and her parents had always been blind to her problems, and refused to believe there might be anything wrong with their perfect daughter.

Harry had been receiving more letters, and though no more had come in blood, the wording had become more and more obsessive. Minerva had suggested Ginny talk with Poppy, but she had not been breaking any school rules, it was not a crime to send letters to him. Harry's dad and Dora, and his brothers, Severus and Draco, were all doing their best to keep Harry distracted, but he had been on edge. Charlie and Oliver who had become engage shortly after Albus was given the kiss, were to be married that summer and would be living in the Burrow, as Bill and Fleur who were married in March, had a home in London. Oliver had asked Harry to be his best man had summer, and he had been happy to be invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding, which went off without a hitch, as the other red heads were banned.

Thanks to magic Remus and Dora could find out the gender of their baby at the two month mark, not like muggles who had to wait three, and Harry was excited. Poppy was performing the test, and Harry and his grandparents had all been asked to be there, and even Severus as well.

Remus and Dora were in tears as they saw their baby for the first time and Remus had to ask. "Boy or girl?"

Poppy smiled. "It seems you will have a second son, a healthy baby boy."

The couple had not cared either way, they were hoping for one of each down the line, though since they already had a son, they would have been happy for a girl this time. But there was no hiding how happy the couple were, and Harry was right there with them, as were Dora's parents as well. A second grandson was definitely welcome news and it seemed marauders were destined for sons, well first children.

Dora hugged Harry. "You know we would love if his proud big brother helped us come up with a name for him before he comes."

Harry knew it was early to be thinking, and they were again trying to distract him, but he was okay with that. "I would be honoured. Should be better then them."

Andromeda and Ted tried to look hurt at the comment, but Dora more then agreed with her stepson, she had been trying to escape her name from birth. She knew the Black tradition of names from myth of space, and her and her husband were considering following it, but Nymphadora, was just cruel. She did not think she would have to try too hard with her husband and Harry to pick a better name for their son, definitely nothing like Perseus, for the constellation.

Harry was in such a good mood, as he headed to meet Draco and his friends in the library, he barely noticed her. He had a feeling a few times over the past near two months that she was following him, but she always had some excuse, some way of talking her way out of trouble with the headmistress for her actions.

Harry turned to see her as he had gone into the bathroom near the library and was not expecting her. "What the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom Ginny?"

Ginny was undoing her robe, and he noticed she was naked under it. "I saw you looking at me. We can't use the alcoves as too many people would know."

She moved over to him naked and Harry acciod her robes and thrust them at her, not believing she would try something like this, even for her this was desperate. He noticed some odd marks on her arms, reminded her brothers had mentioned cutting, and reminded her first letter had been written in blood. He moved to leave but she grabbed for him and he yelped as she crushed his cock through his pants, flashes of Albus running through his head.

Severus appeared in the doorway with Minerva, he having heard she had come in here. "Miss Weasley what are you doing?"

Ginny turned to look between Harry and Severus. "Are you jealous professor, I have seen the way you look at him. You want to shove your cock up him."

Minerva ha heard enough and using her wand she forcefully dressed Ginny and escorted her from the bathroom, and took her to Poppy. From what Harry had been told later she receive detentions all weekend for the rest of he year, but part of hem were to be used for her to be sent to a psychiatrist. She had fought it, but she had been informed she would be expelled if she did not, and because of her mother's problems, she would likely end up in a group home and be forced into care anyways. She and Ron were supposed to get to live with their mum in the summer because of the plea bargain, but if this kept happening, that would be looked into.

Severus took a badly shaken Harry into his arms. "I am sorry about that Harry. Minerva will force her to get help, or she will be out of here. You'll be safe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed Ginny had gone from obsessed with sex with him to sure he was fucking Severus, and she had become more dangerous. She had been obsessive before, but Harry had found his quidditch robes destroyed with the words cock whore cut into them, the morning of their second game, and a dead snake in his bag in the library. They had no doubt who was, but they had no proof, no magic had been used, and Harry was definitely starting to panic. He was shocked when Ron had actually gone as far as to tell Harry he needed to be careful, and it had not been mocking him, or threatening him, there seemed some mild concern in it.

Harry had gone to Gryffindor for a celebration party for the victory when Hermione ran up to him, and told him he needed to come. He was about to brush her off, when she told him Ginny was in the astronomy tower, and demanding him to come, or she would do something. Harry went, but he demanded Ron head to the staff room where the teachers were having a meeting, and get help When he agreed Harry headed for the astronomy tower, not sure why, but reminded she was the little sister of his brothers, and he knew they sill cared about her after all this. He stared in shock as she stood on the ledge, naked and looking ready to jump.

She turned when she heard him. "You came; I know you still loved me. I knew you were sorry for hooking up with Severus. I knew you were."

Harry nodded, knowing he needed to get her down, seeing she had been cutting even more. "Yes, Gin, I still love you. You are the only one for me."

Hermione was anxious beside him; Ginny was one of her best friends, and the baby sister of her boyfriend. She and Ron may have no loyalty to Harry, but they ha loyalty to each other and their real friends, and Ginny was of course a huge part of them both.

Harry moved towards her but she drew away from him. "You promise you will become a Gryffindor again and dump those slimy snakes. Stop fucking Snape."

Harry nodded as he moved to the edge with her. "I promise Ginny, you and I will date and I will even move back into the dorms. Now you need to come down."

He sent an urgent look at Hermione, demanding to know if Ron had actually gone for some help, or if they believed this was some game. She looked as confused about it as he did and as Harry came up on the ledge with her, and tried to take Ginny into his arms, his dad and some of the other teachers appeared. She realized she had been tricked and before anyone could tell what was happening, she moved to dive off the tower, screaming Harry had tricked and betrayed her.

They all watched in horror as Harry lunged to catch Ginny before he disappeared, but both Harry and she disappeared from sight. Remus screamed. "No."


	25. dangerously close

Remus, Lucius and Severus had led the way, rushing through the school towards the astronomy tower, after Ron had come for them. He had told them his sister was threatening to kill herself, and Harry had gone up there, for she was demanding to see him, or she would. They were shocked he had gone, after all she had been putting him through but they were reminded Harry was too good hearted, and would never have not tried. She had once been, or so he had believed, one of his closest friends, and though he ha learned it was all lies, he knew she was still baby sister to the four members of the family he was still brothers with. No matter what Ginny, Ron, Percy and their parents had done, Ginny was still their baby sister and they could never turn their back on her fully. And for their sake Harry would have been willing to head up there and do what he could, Ron confirming Harry had only agreed to go if Ron went for real help, so he had come for them.

They had made it to the tower, and had seen her on the top of the ledge, and Harry up there with her, trying to get her to come down. Severus had shivers running up and down his back as he heard her words, for she was accusing Harry of cheating on her, with him. Harry and he had not had a kiss since the one Remus walked in on, but because they were trying to take it slow, and get to know each other, but there were no school rules opposed to it. Right now the concern was the girl who many of the staff had been concerned for years was mentally unstable, was naked and showing she had been cutting herself, and ready to jump.

Unfortunately before they could act she had spotted them, and realizing she had been tricked, Ginny went to jump and Harry lunged to stop her. They all watched in horror as Harry and Ginny both disappeared from site.

Remus screamed as he ran towards the ledge where his son had gone over "No."

Lucius was right behind him as was Severus and before either man could do anything Remus was stopped by a shout. "Help."

They all looked over the edge and were shocked to see Harry was hanging from a small little outcrop, by one hand, and they could see he ha Ginny. He was holding onto the naked girl but she was fighting him and he was barely holding on to the ledge as it was. Severus had never been so grateful that Harry had quidditch muscles before, and knew if he had not been as strong, or had such reflexes, both he and Ginny would have plummeted to the ground below, a fall which would have killed them for sure, as it was a number of stores down, the tallest tower in the school.

Severus and Lucius acted quickly, as Remus was shaken, and got Harry and Ginny up from the ledge, and back on solid ground. Harry was badly shaken, and they could tell he had been injured badly, and he was going into shock.

Harry was in shock as Lucius scooped him up. "No."

Lucius held still as Remus kissed his son on the head. "You're both okay Harry. We'll take you to Poppy, but you're both safe."

Ginny even on ground had been struggling and worried she would break free, they stunned her. Poppy was in shock as they were both taken to her, and she saw to Harry as Ginny was already sedated, and got him as well. Harry had dislocated his shoulder when he had been holding her, and cracked some ribs when he had fallen, cracking against the walls of the side of the tower, and she thought it best, due to both shock and injuries, he remain out. Having seen Ginny try and commit suicide, and almost dying to save her, they definitely understood he was in shock, and they were not doing much better.

Bill and Charlie arrived not long after, having been summoned because Ginny needed to be committed, and with Arthur in jail and Molly as she was, the older two sons could claim care of her. A healer had been sent from the psych ward of the hospital, and commitment papers needed to be signed.

Bill looked at the papers and at his sister. "She needed this care long ago. I hate it almost killed her and Harry to do it."

The healer took the forms and motioned for the orderlies he brought, to take her. "She will be within our care as long as it is needed for her to get better."

The boys were shaken, and when the twins arrived soon after they were as well, but they knew she was finally getting help. They looked at Harry who was lying here, and hearing what he had done for their sister, they had never been so grateful for him. They could not believe Harry had nearly died, and for someone who had been betraying him for years, but Remus who was now sitting by his son, with Dora, reminded them how much Harry loved them and he had been protecting their sister.

Ron sneered from his place in the door. "He is the reason she went mad in the first place. He is the one who should be locked up and not her."

Lucius rounded on him "Harry nearly died saving her life, and she could be in prison if Harry wanted to press charges. She is lucky to be getting care instead."

Ron turned and stormed from the room, sending a look at his girlfriend and telling her they needed to get away from these freaks. Hermione did not follow him at first, she still blamed Harry for all the danger she had been in over the years, and hated him for the slave labour she had been forced to do, but she was grateful. Ginny was her best friend and she knew Ginny would have been dead if not for Harry, who risked his life, even after all she had done.

Hermione looked at them before she too left. "Tell Harry thank you for saving her life, and I will try and get Ron to back off of him now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly and Percy were confused when they had been called to the ward, neither of them had worked on the psych ward, and they were off for the day. They were brought into the office of a healer Molly recognized the name of, and not from work. She knew it was the healer Poppy had recommended Ginny be sent to, and recommended a stay, when the woman claimed to have proof Ginny was cutting herself, and she knew before the healer spoke, why she was here. She would not let it happen, her husband was in prison and she and Percy basically were, she would not let Harry destroy more lives.

The healer explained her daughter was committed two days before, after attempting suicide, and from what they could tell, she was severely bi-polar. Molly demanded her daughter be released, this was a hoax, but the healer informed her, her sons were given power of attorney, and committed her.

He took her to a room where her daughter was heavily medicated and secured in a bed. "She remains here for help, or she will face prison time."

Molly was shaken when she saw her baby. "What happened to her? What did that spawn do to her?"

The healer directed her away and told her of the incident on the tower and cutting, and obsessive letters, killing of snakes and other incidents. Percy quietly reminded his mother of the dead animals they found when she was younger, and assume it had been a cat. Molly shook her son off, her princess had nothing wrong and if she was in here, it was because Harry had pushed her over the edge.

Molly when alone smirked. "I will have to have Ron keep an eye on him. I should have smothered him for good before I won't fail next time."


	26. brothers talk

Harry was out for over a day before he came around, Poppy saying it was natural for his body seemed to be in serious need of rest, and Remus knew his son had barely been sleeping for the last month or more, since the problems with Ginny. They could tell he was spooked and badly shaken when he had come around, the fact he had been in severe shock even before they had brought him to safety, and they were not certain what the last thing he would remember would be. Remus and Dora, who her husband had enlisted her parents' help to get to go to a proper bed for the sake of both of their sons, but she had returned to be with both the men she loved. Harry's brothers were there for him, and Severus had not left his bed side, reminding the others it was the weekend, besides next week was Easter, last week in April Remus was the only one who knew about Harry and Severus, well Draco and Lucius who soon joined them as well, but everyone assumed it was because of summer.

Harry's eyes had fluttered open, and if his surprise was about the infirmary or simply about having them all around him, they were not certain. Since he did not break any bones, there was not a lot to heal and for now Harry needed to simply needed time to rest and heal. Luckily he had no quidditch coming up, the last game not for another month, for he would not be on a broom for some time to come.

Harry looked towards the red heads and asked. "Is she okay? Did I save her?"

They realized he did not remember anything. Bill answered for the others. "You did. Ginny is alive because of you."

They explained what had happened, for it seemed Harry could not remember anything after lunging to grab Ginny. Poppy assured them it was the shock and injuries, and memories might come back, but they were not certain he needed to remember what happened. They told Harry that Ginny had been committed to the psych ward and would remain there for the help she had so obviously been in need of. His brothers were so grateful for what Harry had done; they loved their little sister through this all and were grateful he would risk his life for her after all she had done to him.

Harry was a bit over whelmed with everyone and the Weasleys and Malfoys took their leave, Draco said he would tell their friends how Harry was. Severus remained as well as Dora and his dad; he was told his grandparents would likely come soon.

Severus ignored the others and bent and kissed Harry on the lips. "I was so worried about you. I thought we lost you when you went over the ledge."

Harry did not care his dad was watching at first, and returned the kiss. "I was so scared too, but she was like a little sister to me once, and I could not let her die"

Assuring Harry they had expected no less of him, for Harry had always been willing to risk it all for people, even those who had betrayed him. Severus made Harry smile when he said he might have to stop saying quidditch was a useless hobby, for they knew it was his muscles from it, which saved Harry and Ginny from dying. Harry reminded the man he liked watching, and he cheered Harry and Draco on, he just complained. Severus could not deny that, but he would be happy when Harry changed houses in the fall and he could cheer for one team.

After a second kiss from Severus Harry heard his dad clear his throat and he suddenly realized he had been kissing Severus in front of his dad Like when Severus realized Remus knew, Harry knew his dad would learn sooner or later, but he was worried.

Remus came and kissed his son on the head. "I saw the two of you kissing when Dora and I came back from our honeymoon Harry. I am okay with this."

Harry was both relieved and shocked. "Really?"

Remus did not tell Harry that Severus knew, that was between them, he simply assured his son he could handle this. It was obvious the two took it slow, and Harry admitted it was the first time since the kiss Remus walked in on, they had kissed, and he was okay. He only asked they keep slow, he did not want Harry even considering marriage till his graduation and Severus assured the man if he and Harry got there, he would want Harry to have a chance at work and such, before marriage and kids. Remus could tell the if was Harry, for if Severus had his way, Remus knew Severus wanted marriage and kids with Harry.

Dora decided to switch topics for Harry needed a smile. "Your grandparents will be here soon. You know mum is starting to think she was prophetic in job choice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even after saving his sister, Ron had been a prat, though Hermione seemed to keep him in check a bit. Harry finished out the school year, winning the cup for Gryffindor for the last time, for he had every intention of re-sorting in the fall, and being a snake, he already practically was one. He was happy for the summer, this year he went straight to his dad, did not have to hide where he was, or who he was They were at Malfoy Manor again after Draco's birthday which they spent on the coast and had a muggle inspired surfing and bonfire part.

Harry screamed when the morning after the party he had found a dead jelly fish in his bed, and was reminded of the snakes. His brothers calmed him, assuring him Ginny was still in a padded cell and likely would be for years to come, but they too were worried about it. Harry had no idea, but Ron had been spying on him the past few months, but Draco and his friends kept him at bay. They had changed the date and location of Charlie an Oliver's wedding to keep the boy's day special

The day before their wedding and a week after Draco's seventeenth birthday, Bill went to see Percy. "Was it you or mom?"

Percy looked at him in confusion. "What the hell are you going on about? I need to get back to work?"

Bill told his brother about the jelly fish, and reminded him about the dead animals when Ginny was a kid. Percy knew as well as Bill did being bi-polar could run in the family, and there had been times when their mother showed signs, she had periods of depression, especially after the twins were born. It was passed off as being for her twin brothers had died recently, but Bill wondered. If Molly and Arthur had been unable to see or acknowledge Molly had issues, it would explain why they had been unable to see it in Ginny. Trauma sometimes made it come out, and the chamber had made Ginny worse, and maybe Molly finally was pushed over.

Percy smirked. "Just because mum suffered post partum, and perhaps had problems with cleaning and such......"

Bill stopped him. "Perce please, you know what happened with Ginny, and we both know it was more then cleanliness. Harry survived Ginny. Next time?"

Molly had gone into times when she was suddenly believe the entire house was filthy and would go for days without sleep, and rant about even a spec. Bill remembered taking a crying two year old Percy, and using the floo even though too young, to Muriel's home, with Charlie too. Muriel had kept them two weeks, after learning Molly who had recently given birth to the twins, had gone after her two year old with a broom, and locked him in a closet. Percy gratefully was too young to remember that episode, but it was not the last, and Muriel had tried to convince her nephew to get his wife help, but he said it was post partum.

He looked at Percy. "I know Ron is living with you guys for the summer. If not for Harry who saved our sister, please think about our brother."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Mum knew where the party was being held, Ron told her. She blames Harry for Ginny. I am trying, but she won't listen to me."

For a moment he felt such sorrow for Percy, and was reminded of the two year old he rescued from the closet and who spent three months sleeping with him or not at all. He swore to Percy he would do what he could, but they had to work together, for Harry was not the only one who could get hurt in all of this. Arthur seemed to be the only one who seemed to be able to calm her, and with him in prison, there was serious concern.

Bill hugged his brother. "No matter what has gone on, you're my little brother. You need some help, if she gets worse, please get help."


	27. coming clean

Oliver and Charlie's wedding thankfully had gone off without a hitch, Harry happy for he had not only grown close to Charlie, but Oliver and he were always close. He had been so happy to stand as best man for Oliver, and delighted to learn the couple were going to start working on a baby, on their honeymoon. It seemed Bill beat them to the punch though for he revealed Fleur was pregnant the day of their wedding, asking the couple to be godparents, as a gift to them. For a moment the thought of babies brought up their parents, and Ginny as well, and wondered how things could have been different. The twins and the younger two were too young for them to have known how bad Molly had been, she had been put on something for post partum after the broom incident, and the older boys had done their best to shield the younger two from and the twins to some extent, of their mother's problems, but not now. The twins had guessed, or the clues were coming to them, remembering bits and pieces of their childhood, ever since they realized Ginny was suffering from something which could be genetic.

His brothers were back in time for his seventeenth birthday, when Harry not only became an adult, but Lord Potter-Black, and richer then Lucius and Severus combined Harry got his rings from the bank and he had received his godfather's pocket watch for James' was destroyed and Remus had none to give either of his sons, Ted had an old one even as a muggle born, and would give Harry's brother when he was seventeen years old.. There was a party of course, a box had been reserved for the United Game, which of course Oliver played for, and Charlie worked for, back from their honeymoon the day before. It was a pre-season game, the season not starting till September, but it was still exciting and perfect

Harry's seventh year started with being head boy instead of Draco, but considering he and Hermione were still rough, he opted for living with his dad over the head tower. He had to wait with the first year, for even though some Gryffindors were friendlier, he still had every intention of re-sorting finally.

His name was called and Minerva looked at him. "Are you sure about this Harry? You only have one year left and you won't be quidditch captain."

Harry touched his badge. "Head boy is enough besides I am already a snake in all but name."

He knew she was a Gryffindor, even if she was headmistress now, and she wanted her team to win. Draco was taking over the vacant place for a chaser, and Harry would be the new seeker for the team. Since he was head boy, he did not mind Draco being captain, besides being with has friends, and safe, was more important.

The hat spoke to him as it had the first time. "Mr Lupin, back again are you. Not happy?"

Harry nodded. "I begged you to not make me Slytherin even though you said it was where I would do the best. Please put me where you meant to"

The hat paused only a moment. "You're even more then last time I had you truly a SLYTHERIN."

As always the last part was the only part others could hear, and sharing a smile with his dad and Severus at the head table, he headed for his new house. Since the true came out last year he had eaten most of his meals there, and he had always been welcome in their common room, but he was happy for it to be official. His dad had assured him once again even if the marauders had all been Gryffindor, they would be happy for Harry as long as long as he was happy and safe as well. He noticed he had the Slytherin crest on his robes now, and his tie was silver and green, by the time he had sat down between Draco and Blaise.

Draco clapped him on the back. "You had us worried for a moment since it took so long. Worried it might make you a badger or something."

Harry smirked and shrugged. "Well it did tell me back in the day I would have been good in any house. But I think I will stick with my snakes."

Draco smirked. "Well now we just need a new beater for the team, as we only had two openings. Uncle Sev should be happy, only has to cheer for one team now"

Harry shot him a look, reminding Draco who he had admitted to about his relationship with Severus, but no one else knew. There was no problem with him being a teacher, and he knew his Slytherin friends would be cool, but he was not wanting to tell anyone until he had seen where it was going. Draco had a feeling Harry would go from like a brother to his honorary Uncle in the future, but he honoured Harry's wishes, besides one of the others caught on. They knew how close Severus was to Harry and his dad, and assumed Severus been happy to cheer for Gryffindor, well except in the Slytherin game of course.

Remus hugged his son before bed that night "I swear your parents and Sirius would be happy because you were. Even about Severus believe it or not."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy had never thought he would come back here, not since they had been outed by Harry and his older brothers, and the twins, but Percy had come. He was not aware of where Bill lived, but he knew Charlie would help as well, especially considering Charlie's husband also considered Harry to be a brother. He was angry with Harry but he was reminded Harry had saved his sister, and if nothing else then that, he owed Harry a blood debt as did the rest of the family He was also worried about Ron, not mentally for he did not show any signs, but he had seen Ron talking all summer, and was worried she would get him to go along with some plans

He found both Charlie and Oliver in the kitchen and he was surprised when he found Fleur and to his shock Penny was there. He had not seen his former fiancé since she kicked him out, and from the look he had a feeling she blamed him for the pendant. His mother took the key, and he had no idea how she got the pendant.

Percy turned his attention away from his former fiancé and looked at his brother and Fleur. "I need to talk to you guys and Bill."

Fleur spoke for the others were confused, but she knew. "I will contact Bill, he is home but he will come soon."

His brothers watched him as Fleur went to contact both Bill and the twins as well, and he wondered if they were trying to decide whether to hex him or not. He had heard Fleur was pregnant, and he knew he needed to warn her as well, for his mother was not pleased, the French whore as she called Fleur, was pregnant.

Bill arrived and looked at Percy. "You found out something about mum didn't you? Please tell us Percy."

Percy sighed. "We owe a blood debt to Harry for saving Ginny. Besides I am worried Ron will get expelled for helping her, or worse."

He explained there had been a break in with the potions closet at the hospital, and though another orderly had been arrested, he had seen his mum with some. Molly had been known to switch shifts with her, but for some reason the woman was not talking. Percy had not seen what bottles his mum had, but he knew some serious ones had been stolen, and he was worried not only for Harry, but for Fleur, who he explained Molly had been angry over the pregnancy.

Bill saw his wife pale and put a hand over her belly where their son, they recently learned the gender of, grew. "Thanks Percy. For helping protect them both."

Percy looked towards Penny who he still loved deeply. "I regret some of my choices, most. I hope in helping Harry and Fleur, and Ron, to repair some damage"

He knew they believed he placed the pendant in Penny's home, his mum used the same orderly as this recent break in, and his key. Percy for a moment was about to talk to her, but he stopped and turned to leave, but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a baby crying in the next room.

Percy went into the room and looked down at a little baby who was definitely looked familiar "Whose baby is this?"


	28. two babies

Percy was confused, only the two oldest were married, and Fleur was pregnant, but here was this baby. He knew they would not have been baby-sitting, for they knew the danger they were in, and now they had so many concerns, and he had no idea whose baby it would have been. He looked down at her, knowing it was a little girl even without all of the pink, and he knew she was a Weasley, she had their coloring and some of their features. Penny being here and the baby girl both came to mind but it could not be, he would have known if his fiancé had been pregnant, she would have told him, Penny was too good a person not to have. He swore even after all he had put her through, she would have told him he was a dad.

Penny came into the room and took the baby up into her arms, and he knew without a doubt she was his, that was his little girl cradled by Penny. He knew he had screwed up, he knew he deserved what he had got, but to be hit with the news he was a daddy and that had been kept from him, was a painful blow for him. Penny had a look of concern in her eyes, and he could see all of his brothers were worried how he would react.

He looked at Penny "How could you not tell me I was a daddy? How could you not tell me you were pregnant with my baby?"

Penny looked up. "I did not find out I was pregnant till the day I was almost arrested for stealing from your brother. I fainted from the stress of questioning."

She reminded him Harry's pendant was found in her house, after an anonymous tip, his key having been used. She had been taken into custody, not arrested officially, but bound, and had undergone questioning from aurors. Moody had known her thanks to Harry, and had brought her to his office as soon as he found out, and cleared her name, and saw to new security for her, but she had been treated like a criminal.

She looked at her daughter and told Percy of finding out she was a month pregnant that day. She had found out after nearly facing prison, set up by her former fiancé, she was pregnant with his baby, and what should have been the happiest day of her life, had been marred.

She looked at the baby. "Fleur realized I was pregnant, saw through the charms I was using. Your brothers have been there for us."

Percy reached out to touch her but Penny pulled back. "My mother stole the pendant; she worked someone else's shift that night. I swear Pennyblossom."

She looked at him and he knew she was struggling with it, for she could hear the truth in his voice, and even after all he had done, she knew he was not bad. He stepped closer and reached out, and this time she allowed him to touch the baby, his little girl. He knew he should have been mad at her, and his brothers, for keeping her from him but he knew he had so much to make up for.

He touched her head. "Can I at least know my daughter's name, when she was born?"

Penny smiled slightly "I gave birth to her a few weeks ago, on September first. Her name is Lynette."

She had chosen to continue the Weasley tradition, for his brothers had helped her so much, her mother dying when she was little and her dad had not spoken to her since he learned. Lynette and Penny were living here for now, his brothers insisted for even with the house paid, she would likely have had to return to work right away for her maternity pay was not much to raise a baby on. She was renting out the house for now, and she and Lynette were in the rooms Bill and Charlie once had, on the same floor as Oliver and Charlie had the master bedroom and for now Fred was in his old bedroom.

Percy looked at her. "Penny I love you, I want to make this right. Pleas let me make this right. I want both you of you in my life. I miss you. I love you."

Penny motioned he could take the baby. "Lynette deserves to have her daddy. I want to believe you Perce. But I won't take you back till I know for sure."

There had been many times when she was pregnant she had wanted to take him back, she had wanted him and not one of his brothers by her side. Bill had seen Percy the day Penny gave birth to Lynette, he had been at the hospital, Fleur having her ultrasound to learn it was a boy. Penny gave birth here, Andromeda had delivered the baby for besides a healer she was a midwife once, for they had not wanted Molly or Percy to learn. Molly's anger over Fleur, finding out about the baby because of the hospital, made Penny even more worried for her two week old girl.

Percy kissed the baby. "I will do all to protect Harry and this family. And anything I need to do to convince you to let me be a family with you and Lynette."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had gone for quidditch practice that weekend, happy to be playing for the snakes, and sure he would finally give Severus the cup he had been hoping for. Lucius and Severus were both happy to see the boys doing so well, and Lucius had never believed he would be so happy teaching but he was. He would leave likely when the boys graduated but he and Filius would be competing, for they both wanted Harry to consider apprenticing, Filius wanting to do history and Lucius to leave. Harry may have been the DADA star, but he had O's in all three, but Remus tended to think if either, his son would do charms. Harry had two passions, quidditch and oddly charms, a class he had actually used a lot in the DA, and if he continued to see Severus, it would be another push.

Dora was a bit surprised when she found some flowers in the sitting room, her husband was known to, but he always did tulips which he knew were her favourite, since she had grown up with her dad's muggle gardens. She noticed they were wild flowers, and she smiled when she noticed a card on the flowers, with Harry's name.

Remus came in when she was looking. "Winky brought them in. Said she was told they were for our son. Severus does know Harry loves wild flowers."

Dora snatched the card to take a peek. "You are not to tell our son. He will think I am turning into my mother."

Remus was about to laugh when his wife dropped the card, and after a scream she dropped, and would have hit the ground if he did not catch her. He noticed a burn like mark moving up her arm, and he quickly took her through the floo and called for Poppy, telling her what happened. She had him summon Severus who was running a test on the card, as Poppy tried to stop the burn, which had reached her shoulder and moving towards organs, when Lucius appeared.

Lucius heard what happened. "Percy was at the Burrow. He said his mother had her hands on the potions the other orderly was said to have stolen."

Remus explained what had happened and Severus looked up. "It definitely came from the hospital, and meant for Harry. We need to send word to Moody."

They knew they would have to look into Ron, there was a chance he may not have known what the potion was, but he likely had helped for Molly could not enter. The word was also sent to the Burrow, for even if Percy had warned them, they needed to be extra cautious. With a pregnant Fleur and a two week old baby, they needed to be careful, and Moody came through telling them Bill and Fleur were at the Burrow but he had sent aurors to check their house.

Poppy looked up. "I have reversed the burn and her arm will be back to normal, but the stress caused labour. I would send for her parents just in case."

Remus nearly collapsed, his son not due for a month. "Will he be okay?"

Poppy told him there was a chance she could stop labour, for the water had not broken, and she had administer potions. If she could not stop she would send for a magic incubator from the hospital in case, but the baby was not too premature, and he likely would not have any serious problems.

Severus looked at Lucius for he did not want to leave his friend "Can you get Harry from the pitch? He needs to know, and will want to be here for his dad."

Authore note: Lynette means little beautiful girl and is from Arthurian legend, carries on the Weasley tradition


	29. locked up

Lucius headed down to the field and noticed the team was coming out of the locker room, and from the smile on Harry, he hated to do this. Harry had been so happy he had finally been allowed to re-sort, and he was enjoying being in his new house, with new friends. Even with some of the tension gone in Gryffindor, things had never been good, and Harry no longer had to feel like a guest in Slytherin, even though the house always made him feel welcome. Lucius could not deny he was a bit selfish in liking Harry being in the house with his son, for like Severus, he wanted the snakes to win for once.

Harry and Draco both spotted him, and knowing something was up, sent their brooms off with the team. Harry had been able to relax, there were no incidents he knew of, and he had felt like this was behind him. Lucius knew his honorary nephew well enough to know he would blame himself, the flowers were for him.

Before Lucius could speak Harry could see his grandparents headed his way. "Why are you here? What happened?"

Lucius steered him towards school. "Dora is in the infirmary and your dad needs you."

Harry began to freak, and demanded to know, as did the couple for they had been told little. Lucius explained about the flowers, and the potion on the card, and he knew he was right for Harry went stark white and his shaking increased. Lucius assured them the burn was stopped, and Poppy thought she could likely stop the labour for her water had not broken, but if the baby was born, he was not very premature, and with magic medicine, he would likely have no complications, at least lasting. Andromeda could see Harry was barely holding it together, and even though worried for Dora, she was a healer, and did her best to assure her grandson.

Remus was pale when they came in, and Harry was panicked, but Dora was awake now, and it seemed labour had slowed and was nearly gone. Poppy thought it best she take it as easy as possible for now, to make sure the baby stayed put for it was always better if they stayed full term.

Dora kissed her son. "You are not to blame. Your little brother and I are safe you hear me? Besides I should not have been meddling like my mother."

Andromeda smiled a bit "I always told you, you would understand when you became a mum. I recall my hair purple, when I found your journal."

It was not the same, but the talk helped a bit and Harry got seated and between his grandparents and his dad and Dora, he calmed a bit. He was assured his brothers and their families were already on alert for he was worried, he knew he would likely be not the only one. He was worried about Lynette, and a pregnant Fleur the most, and was a bit surprised when he learned his brothers were warned by Percy, for he believed he had been siding with Molly

Lucius and Severus noticed Moody come in about an hour later, and not wanting to worry anyone if they could help it, went to meet him at the door. Remus noticed them, but he nodded to Severus, relieved they would handle what ever happened

Moody spoke. "The flowers were left in the hall for Harry, but no one saw by whom. But Ron came forward and admitted he planted them."

Severus was shocked "The boy actually admitted what he had done?"

Nodding, Moody explained it seemed guilty conscience had caught up with Ron, especially for he heard rumours it was not Harry who was hurt He had not known what was on the card, his mother had told him it would make Harry think twice, but he had not known it was deadly. He had been expelled from school, and Fred was collecting him in an hour, unless Remus and his wife wished to press charges against him. If not Fred would be allowing his brother to live above his shop until he found work and a place to live, not about to let him back in after all he had done, but he was still a brother.

Remus surprised them when he had come over "I know neither my wife or son need blood Expelling him is enough, you don't need to press charges."

Moody had a feeling they wouldn't, why the brothers had been asked about Fred. "Molly is still on the loose. Without Ron, you should be safe here but be careful."

Remus returned to his family, and eventually he told them, and to no surprise both agreed. Harry knew Ron had been paid to be his friend, and had made his life hell, but he had not meant to hurt Dora, and being expelled and basically working minimum wage for the rest of his life, would be plenty.

Remus kissed Harry and his wife's belly "I am just glad both of my sons are safe and healthy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill and Fleur hated to leave the family, but for the sake of the baby, they headed to France, and took Penny and Lynette with them. Bill tried to send just the women, but Fleur refused to leave her husband, and he went with them, to live with her family for now. Fred and George had no such luck with their girls, and with Percy and Charlie, they were all holed up in the Burrow for now, well and Oliver. Oliver convinced his husband though to come to his family home, when Charlie found out he was pregnant with the third Weasley grandchild, who would be due in the end of May and go to school with Bill's son, due in the start of March.

Ron had been housed for a week, before he found a job working for the Leaky Cauldron as a server at night, and in return for room and board, helped clean as well It was not a dream job, but paid enough, and considering he could have been in prison, he had nothing to complain on. He was even convinced to help set a trap for his mum, promised she would not go to prison, but would be hospitalized like Ginny had been

Molly could not believe how foolish Fred was, to allow Ron to live with him for a week, for Ron had stolen a key to the shop. All she had to do was go in after hours and she would be able to prank a product and send it to Harry. Harry would never question something from a beloved brother.

She looked through the items. "Now I just need something I can add this to which will not be seen. His foolish little step whore will not interfere this time"

A voice came from behind. "Try the new joke candy, Harry is a fan of them."

She turned to see the twins and Moody in the door, and to her shock, Percy as well. She had not seen a lot of him, but she never thought he would be involved and knew he must have turned on her, to save his own skin. Percy did have his sentence reduced, and moved home to the Burrow, but would have done it even without that. Moody also arranged for both his community service and job at the hospital to be working with patients, and not an orderly, as Harry spoke up for him.

Moody moved towards her "Molly Weasley you are under arrest for attempted murder and assault. But you are being reprimanded to St. Mungo's for psych care"

Molly screamed and tried to fight as men in white coats came to secure her. "No. The brat has to pay. He needs to die. He messed it all up, he made such a mess."

Her sons all watched sadly as she was taken, and knew soon she would be in a padded cell next to Ginny. She had needed the help long ago, and perhaps if her husband had not ignored it, she would have got help and they would have seen the signs sooner in Ginny. Bill and the girls, and Charlie and Oliver could return, and Percy once again prayed he could win Penny back. He assumed since Harry had forgiven him enough to speak on his behalf, he had a chance.

It was Fred who went to school to tell Harry who broke down against his brother in relief. "It's over, finally over."


	30. new brother

Dora's year of maternity leave started after the scare, and she spent the first two weeks in bed, but because they were worried about her and not simply the baby Harry was relieved when she was home, and when word came all the Weasleys were back as well. He was over the moon to learn Charlie and Oliver were expecting their first child together, for he loved them both as brothers, much closer to Oliver since he had known him longer. Harry had been through so much, and those who loved him, knew he needed break, and Severus risked being hexed, but he asked permission to take Harry for a weekend. He could miss one quidditch practice if it was reschedule, and when his brother came he would be so focussed on the baby, and to Severus' shock, Remus said yes.

Remus and Dora knew Harry needed a break, and with his brother due in just over a week, they had not been able to focus on him. Lucius and Draco, and his grandparents, as well as the red heads, had done their best by him, but he desperately needed a break. Lucius suggested a home the Malfoys had in the highlands, not far from school if Dora went into labour, but a peaceful retreat for Harry for a few days.

Harry was amazed when Severus asked him to go, and was told his dad said yes, reminded they would take it slow. Severus made Slytherin have both practices in the week, and he could be back right away if his brother came. Harry was still a bit unsure, but he went.

Harry smiled when he saw the small coach house. "Are you sure this is the right house? I mean it is only one wing."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "You will find among your few dozen houses, not all are manors. This may have belonged to a manor once."

In the middle of a muggle village on a loch near Inverness, the home had a sitting room and kitchen as well as a small library and pantry on one floor, and three bedrooms on the other floor. The house was over two hundred years old, but updated both by magic and muggle contraptions. Severus admitted he had used the house over the years, for he had never looked at the Prince properties, and he could find good herbs for his potions. Harry groaned, but Severus promised they had not come there for that, though Harry had worked up in the lab with him plenty of time, and got Harry to settle into a room. Dora told her husband they could trust them to go for even if an adult, Harry was no where ready for the next step, and Severus was far too good a man not to respect that.

Harry was surprised when Severus was waiting with a picnic basket, for it was late afternoon still for neither had classes Friday afternoons. Severus thought the walking trails from town near the loch and the hills, was a great way for them to relax, and for Harry to see the area, and Harry was soon readily agreeing

As they sat near the water for dinner later Harry looked across the water. "I could see spending more time here, maybe even married some where like here"

Severus smiled at Harry's blush from his own words. "I could see wed some where like here. And Lucius would likely give us the house as a gift."

Laughing Harry reminded him between the two of them they owned dozens, here and on the continent, but maybe they could have Lucius lend it sometime. Severus liked the sound, and he told Harry about his own home, not any of the Prince homes, but his Aunt's home. Neither of them had really meant to get on the topic of home, and weddings, but some how they had, and neither felt too odd about it.

Severus reached and kissed him softly "I plan to keep my promise, I want you to graduate and have a career. But I do hope to propose in a year or so."

Harry returned the kiss."I am definitely not ready. And I want kids but not to be a stay at home dad. But maybe in a year would be ready for a proposal."

Assuring Harry he would wait how ever long till Harry was ready, Severus laughed at the thought of Harry as a stay at home dad, he would drive them both nuts. Harry admitted for the first time when Severus said he could be a politician, a he had two seats on the Wizengamot along with his fortunes, he could always work with the twins, as he was a silent partner, which did not shock Severus as much as it could have. He did not tell Harry what he knew, both Lucius and Filius hoped to apprentice him, it was not his place, but he had a feeling Lucius would be disappointed. He had a feeling Harry would teach, not just to be near him, but because his dad and brother were there, and he loved teaching with the DA, but he knew Harry would choose charms. He would likely have chosen charms even over DADA.

Severus helped him up to head back to the house for a storm was rolling in and they could enjoy the sunset as they walked. "You already look a bit more relaxed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weekend away was just what the healer had called for, as Harry came back far more relaxed though he was not a hundred percent, but it was a matter of time. Harry enjoyed the hikes, and the local area, went to a pub in town the second evening, and Lucius assured them they could use the house when ever. Harry was in much happier spirits which picked up even more when he hit the air as a snake for the first time, and defeated his old team in a sensational win. Lucius and Severus, an all of his brothers and grandparents were there, but his Dad was missing from the stands.

He was with his brothers, happy to learn Percy and Penny were working things out. They were both living at the Burrow, Charlie and Oliver happy to have them as they had plenty of room, and while the couple were not engaged again yet, and in different rooms, the others thought they would likely elope by Christmas. Harry was happy for them, Percy now working as a physician's assistant and considering becoming a healer, when his community service was up, which it nearly was

Severus pulled Harry in close and whispered "Your dad told me to tell your little brother is very proud of your catch. The infirmary has good views."

Harry took a second for it to sink in. "My little brother is here?"

Smiling he was assured he was, and by the time he and his grandparents, Severus and the Malfoys, got to the infirmary, the baby was nursed and ready for visitors. The couple were in bed, and Harry had never seen his dad so happy, and Andromeda and Ted said the same about Dora. Harry allowed his grandparents to hold his brother first as he and Severus signed off as godparents, Harry touched to be both brother and godfather.

Dora smiled as she watched her parents holding her son."What do you think of your first grandson?"

Ted corrected her "Our second grandson is beautiful and I see he has your gift already."

Kissing Harry, both Remus and Dora assured Harry Ted was right to correct her, for Dora may not have adopted him, but Harry was as much her son as the new baby. The baby, healthy and strong even after the scare, was Remus in features including his amber eyes, except Dora's nose, well Ted's nose, for Dora changed hers so much no one really knew what it was But sure enough the baby's hair was blue, showing he had his mother's gift.

Remus smiled when asked by Harry, the baby's name."This little prince we decided to honour both our families so he is John Theodore Lupin."

Author note: John Theodore Lupin: John (Hebrew) God is gracious, Remus' middle name, which by Rowling tradition was likely Remus' dad's name. Since baby is his second son, did not give baby his name for a middle name like first born sons in the books. Theodore (Greek) divine gift, for Grandpa Ted, their son in books is Teddy but I decided since John Lupin was passed away, I would use his name first. Thought naming the baby for both Grandpas was a good honour


	31. winter celebrations

Little Johnny definitely was a much welcome addition at school, and Harry loved being a big brother, even when it meant changing dirty diapers. Harry had remained to the surprise of his friends, living at home, considering there was a crying baby, instead of the head's tower or moving into their rooms Lucius was at school after all, and Draco did not live with his dad, but both Draco and Harry reminded them Harry had never really had the family before. He spent most of his time with them, an slept over in Slytherin from time to time, but no one could blame Harry for not using the head's rooms Hermione had been civil, in that she backed off, since Ginny had nearly killed herself and Harry saved her, but it went as far as that. Besides Remus erected silent wards for his elder son, so he was not woken by Johnny, for he loved having both his sons there, and even if he would have his own apartments, he found himself hoping Harry would apprentice next year

Christmas found them all at Malfoy Manor, including Andromeda and Ted, for they wanted to be there for the whole holiday. Harry was invited to spend some time with his brothers, which of course he would never turn down, and would spend Christmas eve as well as some other time with them. Harry had bee worried Ron was home, but though the brothers housed him till he found work, they had still broken ties As far as they knew he was spending that night working and the following he would be in muggle London with the Granges, as he and Hermione had remained friends

Harry smiled when he caught sight of Charlie out of robes when he came in."My little nephew is sure growing in there"

Oliver put a hand over his husband's belly. "Your little godson is definitely giving his cousin a run for his money over there."

Fleur who was two months further along, had such a slender build to begin with, and had morning sickness the first four months, even at six months, she was small. Charlie groaned and said he wished he was still a player, for if he was still seeker build, maybe he would have been luckier. Fred made Harry blush when he commented he would likely have better luck, though Oliver reminded Fred that Harry had decided not to pursue professional.

Harry was surprised."Where is Percy? Please tell me he did not screw things up already."

Penny shook her head."He will be here soon and when he is, we have to sets of news"

Percy had come through the door. "I hope my fiancé has not broken the news without me."

It seemed the last of the older three was to be married, Percy should have been wed month ago, if not for all of this. He and Penny worked out their problem, and plane to move home after their honeymoon. The couple considered eloping, but decided to have a small ceremony here at the house, and then spend a few days in France. The couple were to be married on New Year 's Eve, making it more special. Harry smiled as he thought about his dad and Dora who were out as well, for they were celebrating their one year anniversary tonight, Johnny home with his grandparents who were happy to get to baby-sit.

As Oliver assured them they would be happy for a wedding, for they wanted Lynette to have both parents, his husband asked. "You said two."

Percy clapped Harry on the back. "Thanks to a letter from Harry, I passed the last hurdle. I will be a healer in training the second week in January."

Percy had never considered medicine, and he never thought being arrested, would change his life for the good. When his hours were reduced, and he became an assistant and not orderly, he grew interested in medicine, and he had the marks. Poppy and the healer who he was assistant to, wrote for him, and he passed the exams, and since he was not actually charged, with Harry's letter on his behalf he was accepted. It would take three years, but he would be making around what he had been making, and would make more with time.

Charlie stopped them. "Why don't you stay? At leas till you're third year and making more money? Penny is still on maternity leave"

Reminded they were already here Penny accepted for her husband was not sure. "If you mean it"

As they sat down for dinner the new owners reminded them the Burrow had seven bedrooms, and with Bill and the twins out, there was plenty of room. Oliver and Charlie would have their baby in Ginny's old room, on the same floor. Percy and Penny now in the same room would use Percy's old room, and Lynette in Bill's old room. There was still the twins', Bill's and Ron's old rooms if they had company. And the couple could continue to rent the house and make some savings up.

Bill raised a glass. "To our growing family, and Percy and Penny's two sets of news May this coming year be much happier then the last."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Other then the Weasleys, Harry and his family, and the Malfoys and Severus, were at the Burrow on New Years, even Andromeda and Ted Harry was surprised when James Clearwater had come, for he had cut his daughter off over Percy, but Percy admitted he had gone for a heart to heart wit the man. He convinced James he did not want after losing his wife, not to have his daughter or granddaughter in her own life. James was there to give her away, and he was touched to see Lynette finally, and no one could miss him being there, meant the world to Penny.

Lucius could have, but Harry had been shocked to be asked, as a lord with two titles, to marry them, and was honoured. The couple wed in front of the fireplace in the sitting room, the only decoration the Christmas tree and lights still up. Charlie holding Lynette and Bill, acted as witnesses in the simple ceremony.

James kissed Penny after. "Your mother would have wanted to be here so bad, I am sorry I nearly missed it. I hope you continue to let me make amends"

Penny handed the baby to him. "Like I knew she deserved her daddy before I took Percy back, I know she deserves her Grandpa. Thanks for being here."

They would not have allowed Harry to do more for the wedding, but at the least they allowed the Malfoy house elves to make a beautiful roast beef dinner. The wedding and reception were simple, and far from traditional, but the family and laughter, and their daughter, made it perfect for them.

Severus drew Harry away from the party and handed him a gift. "I wanted something more special for you then the gloves I gave on Christmas."

Harry opened the gift and found a simple chain but it was entwined, platinum and gold. "Its beautiful but you forget I am a snake now too"

Putting it on Harry, Severus told him a part of Harry would always be a Gryffindor, if nothing more then his family past and present were, and Harry agreed Severus knew Harry was not much for jewellery, other then his pendant from Sirius he only wore his house rings, and sometimes his pocket watch. He would get cufflinks for grad, tradition, and Severus thought he could add a pendant for another holiday, as Harry was not ready for a ring yet.

Severus kissed him at midnight. "To make sure there is no doubt I want to spend the next year, and every year after, with you."


	32. next step

Harry had been unsure what he would do with his future, he had been told he could try out for the United, but he was uncertain. He loved the idea of teaching, but there were no openings, or at least he did not believe, except herbology but he could never have competed with Neville, even if he wanted to. Remus knew his son was considering an offer to train as an auror to teach at the academy, and he encouraged both Lucius and Filius to speak to him Lucius allowed Filius to go first, and he thought he might teach for a few years, for he knew Harry would take Filius up on his offer, and he found he liked to teach

He was not disappointed, for Harry was shocked by the offer, but honoured. Filius explained he was way too old to continue charms too long, and would take history His suggestion he would sub when Harry was on paternity leave, made Harry blush badly, but also smile. Harry was thrilled with the offer, and with his dad and Dora with the baby, and Severus here at school, he could not deny it was a huge part of that, but he loved the idea of teaching.

The morning of graduation he and Draco were getting ready together, and had both received the traditional cufflinks from their dads. Harry and Draco had tied for top boy, Hermione top student of course, and had won the house and quidditch cups for Slytherin.

Draco looked at Harry as they were about to head up. "So are you ever going to tell me what you're doing in the fall? We both know you have something planned."

Harry smirked. "I decided to be a man of leisure, you know hold my seats and live off my fortune"

There was laughter in the room, for even if the adults had not known about the offers, he would have been bored out of his mind not working at all. Lucius had confirmed he had not had a chance to ask Harry to apprentice with him, and since he found he could easily teach and do business, chose to remain.

Harry finally gave in "I will be spending the summer playing starting seeker for the National team. And in the fall, I will be apprenticing with Filius for two years."

Draco knew about the team. "That is so cool. I remember you and your club, but I thought DADA."

As Harry reminded him his dad taught DADA and was not about to give it up even for his son, he accepted hugs from everyone, none of the adults told him they knew. Harry would be living with Draco in the Malfoy town house for the summer, more convenient for quidditch. He was not sure he would play more then two seasons with the national team for he was considering kids, well if he and Severus married, but he would have been a fool to turn down the chance.

Harry and Draco headed into the Great Hall with their classmates, and Harry smiled, his family was there, not simply his dad When he started school he never thought to have one but he had a dad, stepmother, baby brother and grandparents. The Weasleys were there even if Ron was expelled, for Harry. Even the two babies, little three month old Owen William, and nearly one month old Dylan Oliver. Percy had even come, done first term as a healer in training, proudly holding Lynette

The names were called by the hat and Harry was again hit by the changes when. "Lupin, Harry James Head boy, and tied for head male student in grades."

Harry received his diploma from Minerva but was soon claimed for hugs by his dad and Severus who were up there with the other teachers. Draco because of Harry's name change came after him now in the list, and Harry and Draco were both so happy to be done school.

Hermione came his way when he was with his brothers later. "I wanted to say congratulations on your marks. And I heard you are apprenticing with Filius."

Harry who held his godson in his arms managed a smile. "I am, and I know you're off for law school. Never doubted you'd be top student."

The two of them had never been friends, Harry had of course found out two years ago, she had been paid to befriend him. But he still had five years of memories, even though he knew they were false on her end, and they had managed to be civil to each other since the Ginny incident. He was surprised later though to learn that she was still involved with Ron, though they had broken up for a time.

Lucius cut off his thoughts "We should go, the party will be starting soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The summer was amazing, Harry caught the snitch to win England the world cup in Spain the day after he turned eighteen, with his family and brothers there. Draco who came with his dad too, asked Harry if he regretted choosing to apprentice over the United, but Harry was happy with his choices. Besides Madam Hooch had asked if he wanted to coach two teams, as she had never had time to coach four, and he would coach Slytherin and Ravenclaw in the fall Harry and Neville were both returning to school as apprentices and Luna was still there.

Harry felt odd in the fall, not simply for being at the head table but his own rooms, but they were nearly identical to his dad's but two bedrooms, the second and office. They were right next to his dad's and had a door into them, but allowed him his own space. He soon settled well into apprenticing and coaching, happy to be at school when his brother had big firsts like his birthday but to the shock of all his first word was not Mommy or Daddy but Harry.

It was early March, near the end of Harry's first year apprenticing, when Severus whisked Harry off for a weekend. Harry smiled when they went back to the house in the highlands where they first really spoke of the future

Harry was surprised when Severus once again surprised him with a picnic, "You know I love picnics but it is oddly a bit colder then October was."

Severus kissed him. "That is why we have a heating spell to use if needed. We can head to the pub if you would prefer."

Touched Severus went to the effort, and reminded of their first time there, Harry happily went. They ended up at the same spot they ate the time before, and even the same food. Since it was early spring, it was not that cool, and even in Scotland, plants were starting to bloom beautifully where ever they looked. Harry had a feeling something was up and Severus did not disappoint him.

He dropped to one knee as they were packed. "I am madly in love with you I never thought I would find such love, but I have. I want a future with you. Marry me."

Harry was in tears but he nodded "Yes."

Putting the beautiful platinum and diamond band on Harry, Severus stood and pulled him into a kiss. They decided they would wed in August after Harry was done quidditch, but they would wait till the fall to try for a baby, for Harry wanted to be done apprenticing before the baby was born. Severus suggested they head to the pub for a drink to celebrate and Harry was touched to find their loved ones there, all happy to see the ring, and toast them.

Remus kissed his son on the cheek. "I will be so proud to walk you down the aisle. I could not have wanted a better man for you."

Author note: Owen William Weasley: Fleur and Bill's son born in March Owen (Welsh) born to nobility, from Arthurian legend, son of Morgan la Faye and Urien, knight to Arthur. William (German) coming from the word for will and helmet, means protection, honour baby's father

Dylan Oliver Wood: Harry's godson, son of Charlie and Oliver, born end of May. Dylan (Welsh) great sea, was a Celtic sea God, took name from British legend for Weasleys, just not Arthurian. Oliver (Latin) Olive Branch, since Dylan honours Charlie's family, honour of middle name goes to Oliver


	33. summer wedding

Harry had an incredible summer, winning his second world cup, and retired, for he would be a professor next year and hopefully pregnant as well. He and Severus were to be married three days later, August 8th, meaning his celebration party became his bachelor party. They had allowed Lucius to take over the wedding, well he did not give them much choice, but with his grandmother and Dora helping as well, and even the Weasley women. Severus thought his fiancé had it easy, he got to run away for games, but really neither of them were being asked for any real input in it anyways. They had settled on two witnesses a piece, with the Malfoys standing for Severus, with Lucius doing the ring, and Harry had chosen Fred and George serving for him and after a flip of coin, George was the ring part.

It turned out they were right, they both owned a home in Scotland, and Prince Manor was actually near where they proposed, in one valley over. It was not a massive manor like Malfoy, or a castle like one of the Potter homes, but was a beautiful old manor from the 15th century and reminded Harry of the carriage house. Since the couple loved the area where Severus proposed, so much, it had been decided this was the perfect place for them to be married.

Escorted by his dad, Dora and Johnny were in the audience with his grandparents and Dora recently revealed she was nearly three months pregnant with their third, Harry was led into a beautiful back garden which ran down to the loch. There were no formal bushes or stuffy flowers, the rows of chairs between paths of beautiful heather the garden was a beautiful rock garden of native Scottish plants. Along the loch Severus stood with their witnesses, smiling and waiting.

The minister asked "We have come here to join these men in bonded marriage. Who presents the junior partner in marriage?"

Remus kissed his son's cheek. "I do."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

Severus looked happier then ever before "I do"

"Do you Harry James Lupin, Lord Potter-Black; take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

George handed the ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness"

Severus slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my godfather as your husband as I stand witness to your vows."

Harry slid the ring on Severus. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

"By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands Severus you can kiss your husband."

Severus did not need to be told twice to pull Harry into his arms, and kiss him tenderly, happy to finally be married. They would not start for another month or more for a baby for Harry wanted to be done for the year, for a baby, but he would be happy to practice. He and Harry both loved the idea of their child and his new sibling going to school together, but where Remus was hoping for a girl, Harry and Severus wanted a son, though they would love a girl down the line.

The forms signed they were introduced for the firs time "May I present to you for the first time, Lords Severus and Harry Lupin-Snape."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just down from the place for the ceremony, the reception awaited them, not indoors or a tent, but it was on a large patio which was connected to the manor by a path, and part of it was on the water, well that part was the dance floor. Since it was mainly colleagues and some friends, there was les the fifty guests and there was no formal head table. Tables done in dark green had beautiful center pieces from stone wear jugs full of heather, thistles and other Scottish flowers.

The dinner was simple, perhaps not as simple as the picnic but lovely Scottish cuisine, including Harry's favourite, steak Grilled Aberdeen angus steak, roasted neeps and tatties, fresh greens for a salad and nice Scottish wine even for them to drink. Harry and Severus were both relived there had been no haggis involved.

Severus drew Harry onto the dance floor after dinner "How does it feel my love to be a married man?"

Harry kissed him and whispered "I do believe there is one last part before we're officially married."

Laughing Severus assured his husband he remembered, for they had yet to make love, but he had been happy to wait. They were soon claimed by others for dances, well mainly Harry, but they were reminded they would soon be taking off for three weeks, coming back three days before the next year started.

Fred smiled when he saw Harry's shock at sundown at the specialized fireworks. "We thought our secret backer deserved something special to end their wedding."

Harry hugged not only the twins but the entire family. "I am so happy you guys are all here for me."

The portkey was nearly ready, the groom with no idea where they were being sent, so Harry said goodbye to his Dad and Dora as well as the grandparents. He reminded his dad they were not allowed to find out the gender of his new sibling, till he got back. Dora assured him as his husband drew him into his arms, as they were whisked away for their honeymoon, they would never do it without him.

Harry was amazed when they arrived and Severus was not much better as he read a sign to know where they were. "Welcome to South Africa."


	34. wild escape

The beautiful wizarding resort was in the very heart of the African country side, and you could literally eat meals among lions and swim with hippos, well with certain safety spells in place of course They were checked into the honeymoon suite, which looked like its very own thatched roof cottage, and had one of the most beautiful views of the river and some of the wild life in the area. They were not far from the forests, and a short trip from the ocean if they chose.

Harry was not surprised, or disappointed when his husband informed him they would explore the next day, for he was as anxious as his husband was to start. The bell hop led them through the hotel, and the only comment he made was to remind them the hotel had room service available if they chose not to leave the rooms.

Harry was amazed when in the room they found a table with roses, some wine on ice and a room service menu. "Lucius."

Severus laughed and nodded as he read the note with it. "Basically told us what the bell hop did. But there is a camera, for when we get out of here eventually."

Pouring them both a glass of wine as not to let it go to waist, he led Harry onto the balcony, where they were surprised to find fruit and melted chocolate as well. Both of them had been so excited and busy during the wedding, they had not eaten much really, and they decided they could use some energy. They enjoyed the stars as they shared one of the deck chairs, and fed each other fruit, as they shared some wine together. The family wedding had meant the world to them, and they would never have eloped, but after all the months of planning, and the wedding itself, they were happy for some down time finally.

Severus led his husband towards the bedroom finally. "I hope you are not too tired."

Harry looked at the bed "I am exhausted but by the time we go for breakfast in the morning, I am sure I will have been well rested"

Smirking Severus removed their clothes with a wand and reached down and devoured his husband's mouth in a long passionate kiss, lowering him down on the bed. He knew he needed to be slow and gentle, for his husband was scared, but he planned on ensuring Harry enjoyed every last moment His mouth left Harry's and made a path down the fine body, starting with the earlobes which always made Harry groan, and continued a long methodical attack down his neck..

Harry jerked in panic when his hand went to Harry's cock but he soon distracted him as he sunk his teeth into one of the nipples By the time his mouth replaced his hand on Harry's cock, he barely had to lick it before his husband cummed hard.

He went to cast contraception and lube but stopped and kissed Harry. "Are you ready for this my love?"

Harry nodded."Yes"

There was still some fear, and even with stretching, there was discomfort but Severus took it slow and gentle with his husband, and by the time he cummed, his husband had been moving with him, and when he cleaned off, he lay down with Harry, kissing and asking him if he was okay, worried he may have hurt him.

Harry laughed and drew him in for a warm kiss. "If that was considered pain, I want you to hurt me more. We need more practice for a baby."

Severus had not been sure Harry could take another round that night, but he found his husband was very anxious for more. "Are you sure?"

Harry responded by very tentatively placing his hand on Severus' cock, and though he looked like a spooked horse, he continued stroking it Severus was happy to oblige and took his husband for several more rounds, before they were too exhausted to continue.

Harry snuggled into his arms late. "I love you so much."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks in Africa, going on safaris, swimming in a pool which was magically placed in the center of a hippo filled river, hot air balloon rides, a trip to a vineyard and more, Harry and Severus were relaxed and happy when they returned. Harry was with his dad and Dora the weekend after school began, when they found out Harry and Teddy were getting a little sister, the couple over the moon after two boys Harry and Severus began trying in early September, but hoped for a boy, but would be happy as long as the baby was healthy.

In mid October Draco and Pansy were engaged, and Lucius was throwing his son an engagement dinner. Harry and Severus were going, but so were Harry's dad and Dora, and grandparent for they were Draco's family. The couple were to be married in early spring, and talking kids when they did.

Draco came over to Harry and noticed his friend was drinking juice and not wine. "Something you need to tell me little brother?"

Harry and Severus had considered tonight but they had not wanted to steal the light."Not tonight, it is for you and Pansy."

But Pansy had over heard as well, and everyone there was soon talking, and Harry was assured it would be a perfect engagement gift. Harry and Severus had told Draco he could be one of the godfathers to their first born baby, so they knew he was right

Severus gave in. "Harry and me found out a few days ago he is pregnant. He is due the end of June, with our first son or daughter"

An: so taking a vote on gender, and suggestions on names for baby Snape


	35. epilogue: new arrivals

The waiting room for the infirmary was packed, for all their loved ones were there for them, but only Remus had been allowed in. No one even knew the gender, the couple had decided to keep it a secret, and everyone was anxious to find out. Lucius, Draco and Pansy who had been married for a few months, and the Weasleys were all there. Dora was out there with her parents and Johnny who was two and a half, and his and Harry's little sister was four and a half months. Harry, even pregnant with his own doted on his new little sister. Baby Annie Sarah Lupin was named like John for his grandfathers, for her grandmas, and was born Valentine's Day.

Harry had finished his last year apprenticing a week before, but Filius would teach for a semester, so he could be home with the baby. It was mid day, but the student had left for the summer a few days before, so the baby seemed to have Papa's good timing.

They were all excited when the door finally opened and Remus came. "They're ready for company."

Dora kissed her husband and handed him Annie. "I am sure you have held the baby. I want my hands free to hold my first grandchild."

There was an odd look on his face but he took his daughter, hard to believe he had a four month old, and was a Grandpa as well, but he was in heaven. He confirmed after Harry had nursed, he had got to be hands on, and he knew soon everyone would be vying for the honour. It was not until they came into the room and saw the men in bed, they understood the odd look on his face.

They were all smiles when they saw the blue bundle Harry cradled with pride, knowing the men had been hoping for a son, but that turned to shock. Severus also had a small bundle in his arms, and his was in pink.

Lucius stared in shock. "I know Harry you're close to the twins, but this seems an odd joke to play. You guys only have one crib."

Severus looked up as he handed his daughter to Dora, Andromeda had the boy "Our princess was an absolute shock to us. We only new about our son."

They had not known they were having twins, the little girl missed on the test, but they were sure Lucius would soon have a second crib for them. Lucius confirmed that as he looked down at the little babies. They were a beautiful mix, black hair like both dads, but Harry's famous green eyes and nose, and Severus' mouth and long fingers, which made for two very cute babies.

Harry looked at his brothers. "We'd like Oliver and Charlie to serve as godparents to our son, since the twins were my witnesses."

Oliver smiled. "You know we're honoured. But you owe us after Dylan."

The twins were not hurt, though they joked they should be godfathers for a twin, but they understood. Harry and Oliver were really close, especially since the national team and Charlie marrying Oliver, and since they were witnesses, it seemed fair. The Malfoy men were chosen for the girl, Lucius having chosen Severus for his son after all. It seemed funny Draco was godfather to his godfather's child but he was so close to Harry too. Remus was already Grandpa, even if Harry was godfather to both siblings, and Pansy understood as well.

Andromeda smiled "And the name of my first great granddaughter?"

Severus did the honours. "Our beautiful little daughter is McKenna Grace Lupin-Snape."

With both babies they honoured family traditions, first names for the Potters and middle for Severus though it also brought Lucius and Remus in. McKenna was a female variation of Clan Mackenzie, for the Potter tradition of names from British history. Grace came from Roman culture, like Severus as well as her grandpa and godfather, for the Graces were the Roman personification of charm, beauty and creativity.

Oliver looked down at his godson. "And this little prince?"

Harry did the honours this time. "We have chosen Brodie Martin Lupin-Snape."

Brodie, like McKenna, came from the name of a Scottish clan, but the name was also a type of Lily which allowed them to include Harry's mother. Martin was derived from Mars, the Roman God of war, for Severus but also a connection to the Blacks, because of the space link.

Lucius promised as the babies were handed back, there would be a new crib before tomorrow. "She may have been a surprise, but she is such a welcome one.

Author note: So of 17 reviews almost no one voted or had name ideas except people wanting John or Theo, forgetting his brother is John Theodore, someone suggest Mackenzie, so I took a variation

McKenna (Gaelic) child of the handsome one Grace (Latin) Grace of God, for clan Mackenzie (for Potters) and the Graces for Severus, Remus, Lucius

Brodie (Celtic) brother, name of a clan, also Latin name for clumping lily for Grandma. Martin (Latin) from Mars, both Roman God, and Black link for space

Annie (Hebrew) favoured, in honour of Grandma Andromeda. Sarah (Hebrew) princess said it was in honour of Remus' mum, Johnny named for grandpas

So I hoped you liked. I will try and have a new story up in a few days but haven't decided on a pairing or direction, want to try something different then I have done, if you have something you'd like to see, I am open


End file.
